The Sister and the Selection
by Eliana311
Summary: What if Maxon had a younger sister to help him out with the Selection? This story includes his sister and how the selection might be a bit different with her.
1. Chapter 1

**couple things you need to know...**

 **Clarkson is like really nice, Maxon nice.**

Natalia woke up in the morning and looked at the ceiling of her princess suite. Many people thought princesses were spoiled brats but that was the exact opposite of Natalia. Natalia Anastasia Shreave was the daughter of King Clarkson and Queen Amberly. She was the younger sister of Maxon Shreave and the adored princess of Illea. She wasn't uptight and got along with the staff. After many generations without a princess she was the long awaited girl with royal blood. Adored by everyone, her family, the palace staff, the kingdom and the allies of Illea, she had marriage proposals about a mile long. A princess with such beauty as she possessed was valuable, her outside beauty though, was just a reflection of what was inside, the kindest of hearts. She was dazzling without a hint of makeup and and in rags, but put her in a dress and makeup and she was drop dead gorgeous. Turning in her bed she looked at the clock on her nightstand which said 6:30. Sighing she got up, grabbed leggings ands a tanktop, changed out of her nightgown, and put her hair in a high ponytail. She laced up her high tops and looked in the mirror. Quickly she splashed water on her face patted it dry and then went out the suite. She went to the kitchen to grab a glass of milk and headed down to the guards workout area. Entering she said hello to a few guards before finding her childhood friends. He was a two and his parents were very good friends with the King and Queen. When his parents died he decided to become a guard and lived in the palace since. They were very good friends.

"Hey David" Natalia said as she got in position beside him on the track.

"Morning Tasia" David said as he looked at her. David was the one of the only person who called her Tasia. The whistle blew and they took of running. Natalia was the only non guard because she was so nice to the staff that they were friends. She usually cooked with the cooks in the kitchen or talked to maids and guards down at the floor for guards and maids to relax. So no one was surprised when the princess came to the training room. After a few hours of running and combat with and without weapons, she looked at her watch and realized it was almost time for breakfast. Racing up to her room she found her maids, Sara, Tanya and Lisa waiting for her.

"Sorry, let me grab a quick shower " Natalia said.

"Its fine mi-Natalia" Lisa said before correcting herself. Natalia hated it when the staffed addresses her by titles, so she made them call her Natalia.

"Well grab you dress Tally" Tanya said and the three went to grab her dress. Natalia showers and was wearing her plush pink robe when the door opened and Sara, Tanya and Lisa walked in with a day dress that suited her style. It was a white dress with black flowers sewn in. It went down to her knees and fit like a glove. Sara handed her a black flower jewelry set while Tanya added a white hair clip in and pulled it all into a half up half down style. Lisa added a bit of lip gloss and some mascara to highlight her amber-gold eyes. Once they were finished Natalia went downstairs to join her family for breakfast


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh my lanta thx to those who reviewed. I love you!**

 **I posted this chapter cause I was so happy!**

Walking in to the dining room Natalie found her parents and brother already inside.

"Morning mom and dad. Hey Mason."She said quickly took her seat and started eating her breakfast casserole.

Mornin' Talia" Maxon said and she smiled at him. He was the only person allowed to call her Talia.

"What are we doing today?" Natalia asked taking a sip of her juice. She listened to her parents while reminding herself to talk to the head chef about this delicious breakfast.

"We're picking the girls for the selection" Clarkson said.

" And announcing them on the report later. " Amberly put in.

Natalia looked at her brother who looked nervous and a bit excited. Her smile dropped and she forced it back on. This was one of their last few days together alone.

"Maxon, do you have any plans later?" Natalia asked.

" Ya I do Talia" Maxon said and her smile dropped. " To spend the day with my little sister"

She grinned at him and they all went to the king and Queen's suite to select the girls.


	3. Chapter 3

Natalia and Maxon sat in plush chairs as the King and Queen sat on their bed. In between them was a table and on the table was all the applications for the Selection. They were sorted by province so they went one province by one. They split it into four seperate piles and were shuffling through them. They put aside all the ones they liked to go over later. After about 3 hours of sorting and discussing they were finally done.

"Mom what happens when all the girls are here?" Natalia asked as she leaned back into her chair.

"Well sweetheart, the girls are going to get makeovers, then a lesson with Silvia. After that they'll be meeting Maxon, and you if you two want, the next morning before joining us all for breakfast." Queen Amberly said looking at her daughter with a smile.

"Mmm, the selected arn't going to get Lisa, Sara and Tanya are they?" Natalia asked a worried look on her face. They have been with her since she was 3 and she didn't know if she could ever get used to other people.

"No, those three will not be reassigned, trust me we know how much those three mean to you." King Clarkson said. Natalia looked over at her brother who was quiet. She saw the he was nervous and stood up.

"Mom, dad can me and Maxon go down to the theatre?" Natalia asked and their parents nodded.

"Of course sweetheart, we have to get back to work anyway." Clarkson said and got up followed by Amberly. Natalia offered her hand to Maxon who took it and together the two took of down the stair to the theatre. Laughing they collapsed on the couches, spending the day together, watching movies and eating popcorn.

Maxon looked at his sister and saw that her smile was entirely forced. Concerned he paused the movie and turned to her, only to find tears in her eyes threating to fall.

"Talia, what''s wrong?" Maxon asked as he pulled his sister close to him.

"Nothing it's silly" Natalia said as she blinked back the tears.

"Tell me" he said gently and she turned to face him again.

"It's just by next week you'll have 35 girls competing for your attention and you might not want to even talk to me anymore." Natalia said as she buried her head into his shoulder.

"i'll always have time for you. No doubt about that" Maxon said. "And you're helping me with this, I AM NOT DOING THIS ALONE"

Natalia giggled and Maxon smiled at her. "See that's the princess I know oh and by the way I forgot to tell you, mom and dad are hosting a ball with the selected two weeks after they arrive. Since their too busy, you're planning. It's for the royal families of Italy, France, India and Britian."

Natalia's face lit up. "Yay! So Nico, Daphy, Kaju and and Liv are coming in two weeks!"

"Yes they are coming along with the rest of their family including _Ian_ " Maxon teased as Natalia blushed though her caramel skin didn't let it show as much.

"Maaaaxon" Natalia whined.

"Oh please the five countries are waiting for you two to get married." Maxon said rolling his eyes.

"But what about the rest of the countries? That wouldn't be fair if I did marry Ian, even thoguh I DON"T LIKE HIM" Natalia protested.

"Ya try telling that to someone who hasn't known you since you were born, and the other countries are fine. They don't have a male heir so therefore you can't get married to them and besides they support you sooooo" Maxon said.

"I swear to god you are so loved that you can go to any country and they will seriously greet you with open arms." Maxon said shaking his head. natalia heard her phone buzzing and looked down to see the called ID. _Ian_

"Oh sorry Max I gotta go, I wanna go talk to the chef and see if I can bake for a while before dinner, I want some cake."

"I don't even know why we even have royal bakers, you baking tastes like heaven on earth." Maxon said sighing.

"See ya" Natalia said walking towards the door but before she got out maxon called her again.

"Oh by the way say hi to _Iaan_ me" Maxon said laughing. Natalia grabbed the pillow of a nearby couch and chucked it at him before walking out her, black heels clicking against the floor.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Ian" Natalia said as she picked up her phone.

"Hey angel. Switch to camera I wanna see your beautiful face" Ian said and she complied, pulling the phone away from her ear to the grinning face of her boyfriend of 3 years.

"I havn't seen you face in forever" Ian said smirking at her frowning face.

"Ian what have I told you about calling me Angel?" Natalia asked frowning.

"Alright love, what are you up to?" Ian asked and she was glad she was leaning against a wall because she knew she couldn't even stand up right now.

"Nothing, just had a movie marathon with Maxon, I miss you Ian. I haven't seen you in forever" She said pouting.

"Oh come on love, you know I can't resist that face. I'll see you soon, I promise." Ian said running a hand through his raven black hair.

"Oh you mean this face?" She asked deepening her pout to look a cross between a lost fawn and a puppy.

"Oh god woman you are going to be the death of me. I gotta go love but call me after dinner. I love you" Ian said sighing but his eyes held a secret.

"Alright, I love you Ian, bye!" Natalia said and ended the call before going to the kitchen to kill some time.

She baked a apple pie, and set it on the rack to cool before heading back to her room to change into a evening dress. Sara, Tanya and Lisa dressed her in a teal blue dress dress with a black belt at her waist. She paired it with a teal jewelry set and teal heals. They unclasped the white hair and then pulled her beautiful black hair into a simple messy side braid with a few pieces framing her hair. She went to the kitchen to grab her apple pie before sitting down at the table. She looked up as her parents and MAxon came in taking a seat.

"Oh god Talia are you seriously going to put an apple pie _you_ made and not expect me to eat it all through dinner?" maxon asked and those in the room chuckled.

"yes Maxon. Now eat" Natalia said and began eating her dinner.

"Oh by the way we have some news" Amberly said and they looked up at her. "the prince and princess of England are coming to stay with us until the ball we are hosting in two weeks and then leaving with the rest of their family."

"YAYYYYYY Thank you Thank you" Natalia screamed jumping up.

"Excited to see someone talia?" Maxon said smirking. She knew who he was refering to but played innocent.

"Ya I mean Liv's coming." Natalia smirked.

"Oh I'm not talking about Liv, perhaps a certain brit-" Maxon started but she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Do you want to eat my apple pie because I'll be happy to take it up to my room?" natalia said knowing hiw much her brother loved her baking.

Maxon huffed and resumed eating while everyone else chuckled.

"ya i don' know if you'll have enough time for me when _Ian's_ here." maxon said placing a slice of apple pie on his plate and keeping it out of reach.

"Oh Maxon calix Shraeve you have any death wishes? if you do, keep talking" Natalia said holding her knife particulary tight while slicing her pie.

They all retired to their rooms after dinner and natali hanged into a lacy pink nightgown and fell on to her bed before calling Ian.

"You didn't tell me you were coming!" She accused her boyfriend when she saw his face appear.

"Hello to you too love, and talk a little quiet, we're on the plane and I don't need Olivia to wake up and start asking questions.

"Sorry" she said in a much quieter tone and they talked for a while.

"I'll see you tomorrow morning then?" Natalia asked.

"Yes you will" Ian replied smiling.

"I love you"

"i love you too and goodnight love" ian said and disconnected the call. natalia fell asleep a certain british prince taking over her dreams


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok so we are going to pretend they all have the technology that we have todya, phhones, laptops etc.**

Natalia woke up after a good night sleep. She grabbbed her phone and texted Ian.

 _When are you getting here? - N_

 _In about 45 minutes. - I_

 _See you soon - N_

 _Luv you - I_

Smiling she went to took a shower, and wrapped in her robe went through her closet, trying to find a good dress. Last night her and Ian had decided to tell their families about them today and then the other three royal families the day of the ball. She grabbed a thin strap dress dress with a black bodice and a teal skirt that was shorter in the front. She put on the teal jewelry set and her black teals. She quickly pushed a teal pin in her pin, called for the chaffeur, checked to see if anyone else was awake - no one was- and slipped into the limo to the tarmac. Just as the limo pulled up the tarmac the plane came to a stop. Natalia stepped out the limo as Ian and Olivia came out of the plane. She ran up to them throwing her arms around Ian's neck, who spun her around before setting her down. She gave Olivia a hug as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"I haven't see you in forever" Natalia said as they walked towards the limo.

"Who me or ian, cause you seem a lot more excited to see him" Olivia said.

"Well i mean I get to see one of my best friends and my boyfriend so yeah I'm exctited." Natalia said as Olivia squeled.

"I knew it, I knew it!" Olivia said.

"We are going to tell our parents later once we get to the palace." Ian said wrapping an arm aroung Natalia's waist.

"Yay I'm so happy" Olivia squeled and hugged Natalia again.

"Thanks Liv" Natalia said as she returned the hug. "Now come on, if we get there fast enough, I'll make breakfast."

At this Ian practically dragged them to the car, he was as obssesed as Maxon was with her cooking and baking.

"Alright alright slow down Ian" Olivia and Natalia said as they sat in the limo. After arriving at the mansion they headed to the kitchen, Olivia and Ian keeping her company as she made bacon and scrabled eggs with toast. She grabbed a pack of red jello from the cabinet and soon she had a plate of jello along with bacon, scrambled eggs and toast. Olivia and ian helped her set the table and place the food before they went up to their rooms to change. Natalia quickly redid her mascara and lipgloss choosing to keep her natural look for now. She went over to Ian's room which was across from her, and went inside to find him lying on his bed, everything already unpacked. She looked at him in shock.

"How did you do that so fast?" She asked as she sat down next to him.

"Practice" he replied pulling her so that she was lying next to him, her head on his chest, and brushed his fingers through her dark locks.

"come on, let's get some breakfast, beofre it's gone" Natalia said giving him a quick peck.

"You are all the food I need" he whispered but got up reluctantly.

"You're here for about three weeks, two before everyone else comes so we have plenty of time" She said as she pulled him meeting Olivia in the hallway.

Together they walked down to the dining room and took their seats. Clarkson, Amberly and Maxon came into the dining room to find breakfast already served and Olivia, Natalia and Ian already sitting down.

"Good morning everyone" Clarkson said and they all replied with a Good morning.

"Olivia dear, how was the flight?" Amberly asked as she sat down.

"Oh it was good, Aunt Amberly" Olivia replied taking a bite out of her bacon. Natalia grabbed the nutella from the table, spreading it on her toast and took a bite, savoring the taste.

"Let me guess you were the one who took the limo 30 minutes early to go pick them?" Maxon asked his sister who smiled innocently.

"Jell-O?" she asked. He sighed and resolved to get the jello after he finished his breakfast.

"So what are you all doing today?" Calrkson asked and ian and Natalia looked at each pother before she replied,

"Actually dad we want to talk to you after breakfast, if you have time?" she said looking at her brother and mother as well. they nodded and after breakfast they went to the great hall, where Ian called his parents setting up a video call on his laptop. They all greated King Oliver and Queen Amelia.

"Oh hello Natalia sweetheart how are you" Queen Amelia asked.

"I'm good Aunt Amelia, thank you and how are you and Uncle Oliver" she said with a warm smile.

"We are fine darling" King Oliver said.

"I'm fine too thanks for asking" Ian muttered jokingly.

"Yeah yeah Ian you too" King Oliver said and they laughed.

"Actually we wanted to tell you somehing" Natalia said and all attention turned to them.

"We have been dating for 3 years" Ian said and chaos errupted, congratualtions, and Natalia thinks she heard a couple death threats. She wasn't wrong.

"I knew it" Olivia errupted and they laughed again.

Suddenly all eyes were on Ian.

"What?" he asked.

In eerie unision they all said, excpet for Natalia, "if you hurt her we will ALL be after you."

"I'm your son!" he exclaimed to his parents who had smug looks on their faces.

"We know but that girl is too sweet and kind to ever experience that kind of pain and YOU are not going to be the cause for that" Oliver said glaring at his son.

"Alright, alright, trust me you won't get the chance to kill me. I won't hurt her, I promise." Ian said as he wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I'm serious bro, she is like a sister to me and I WILL kill you if anything happens to her" Olivia said advancing on her brother.

"Alright, alright calm down I think you all scared Ian enough" natalia said a giggle escaping her lips.

After talking to Oliver and Amelia for a while they all went out. natalia decided to go into the city, a favorite hobby of hers and talk to some of the subjects. Ian decided to accompany her and after telling her parents they went to the city.


	6. Chapter 6

Ian and Natalia got to the city 15 minutes later and they pulled up to a school. natalia got out and decided to start her visit with the children. She walked in, it was a school she visits often so she knew her way around. knocking on the door to the kindergarten classroom, Natalia stood outside the door, Ian at her side. The teacher, Alice, opened the door and curtsyed when she saw them.

"Princess Natalia how are you? Come on." She said calling over the children. They were delighted to see the princess at their school.

"Princess Natalia" They all said curtsying/bowing. She laughed.

"oh no that isn't necessary for me, I just wanted to have a day off of palace grounds, and thought I would see you delightful children." She said as the children talked and laughed with her. Ian smiled at his girlfriend, his parents were right. She was the sweetest, kindest person he had ever met. He vowed to never be the cause of her heartbreak. She waved him over and they chated with the kids before seeing a few more people around the city. They were all delighted to see their adored princess at their doorstop, wanting to talk to them. She made one more stop at the elderly home before heading to the palace.

"You are the greatest princess ever, love, and the greatest girlfriend in the universe." Ian said as she leaned in to him and he kissed her. She pulled away resting her head in the crook of his neck, his arms around her. They pulled up at the palace just in time for dinner.

"How was your day Talia? Maxon asked as they were eating dinner.

"Great Maxon, the reports are on my desk, it was wonderful talking to them all. I was thinking of heading out to other provinces next month." She replied. Clarkson agreed and the rest of dinner was spent catching up.

Natalia curled up deeper into Ian's arms kissing him goodnight and fell asleep listening to his heartbeat. The other girls would be here tomorrow.

 **I know it's a really short chapter but it was more of a filler chapter. A connecting chapter I guess. Next chapter will include selection I promise.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Since this is a long chapter I might not post another update today. I'll try.**

Natalia woke up, her face in Ian's chest and his arms wrapped around her. She cuddled deeper into him and felt his arm tighten around her. Lifting her head slightly she she looked up to his smiling face.

"Good morning Ian" Natalia said.

"Good morning, love" He said stroking her hair.

"Ugh I don't want to get up" Natalia groaned when she remembered. "Max and I have to meet the selected today"

"Looks like you have some work to do. I'll see you at breakfast" Ian said getting up.

"Ya I guess I have to get up and get ready" She said taking the hand that was offered.

"Do you want some help" He asked teasing and she pushed him out the door.

"Get out, I'll see you at breakfast." Natalia said. "I'm making pancakes, I apparently have enough time to drop by the kitchen."

"So bascically get there before breakfast is gone" Ian said.

"Ya, the cooks are making breakfast already but I have time on my hands, though sadly not enough to drop by the gym. You're ruining my schedule Ian" Natalia said with a pout.

"I will gladly delay you everyday, if it means I get to taste your cooking." Ian smiled.

"Hmm, alright I'll bend my rules and make tarts" Natalia said smirking at his face. "Strawberry, you and Max have such smiliar tastes."

"Don't tell him or he'll rush to breakfast" Ian said walking over to his room.

"I sometimes forgot you guys are best friends" natalia said shaking her head and going inside to get ready. She wore a dark navy navy blue dress with white polka dots that went down to her knees. Tanya came in to help her with her hair and make-up. She braided a part of her hair and then pinned at the back of her head with a white hair pin. She put her pearl jewelry set on and and Tanya applied mascara and red lipstick that makes her face even more gorgeus.

"I think Prince Ian would like this look" tanya said giggling.

"TANYAAAAA" Natalia said.

"Alright, alright, I've to go, I'm making pancakes and strawberry tarts. I'll send you, Lisa and Sara some if I can." Natalia promised making her way over to the door and headed down to the kitchen. She greeted the kitchen staff.

"I'm making pancakes and strawberry tarts. Do we have the ingredients, Eliza?" Natalia asked the head chef.

She nodded and natalia got to work on making the breakfast. Just as she was pulling out the tarts a maid came by to tell her that that it was time to go to the hall to mmet the Selected. She brushed off the flour on her dress and handed over plating to Eliza.

"Thanks for letting me make it Eliza. Thank you for letting me come here when ever I need it and cook or bake" Natalia said with a warm smile, gratefulness shining out of her eyes.

"Of course Princess Natalia, it was my pleasure." Eliza said.

"Eliza, I have known you for years now, I think you can call me just Natalia."

"Thank you Pri-Natalia" Eliza said returning her smile.

"Now if you'll excuse me, it seems I have to meet the selected girls now, so I'll leave you to work. If you need any help to make lunch or anything you need, don't hesitate to come find me" Natalia said walking out of the kitchen to meet her brother.

"Hey Maxon" Natalia said as she found her brother in front of the closed doors of the great hall.

"Morning Talia" Maxon said as she joined him.

"What are you waiting for?" Natalia asked him as she quickly fixed her dress. She eyed her brother in his crisp suit.

"Silvia insists we eed an introduction. Talia how do I look?" Maxon asked and she could see he was nervous.

"Play it cool max, you look fine." She said fixing his navy blue tie and brushing off his coat. "if it'll calm you down, I made pancakes and strawberry tarts for breakfast. Don't rush the introductions though, no one is eating them all"

He smiled at her. "thanks little sis. Guess it was a good idea keeping you around" He teased her.

"Oh please you know you need me" She said with an equally teasing smile. Just then the guards opened the door and they walked in, postures straight and confident.

Natalia studied her brother with one eye and the selected with another. She found him studying the selected as she was, but his gaze stopped on one particular girl. She shifted her entire concentration onto him and the girl. She had red hair and seemed to be talking to the girl next to her. She saw the girl look up and Maxon smiled at her. She could tell that something had happened. Leaning close to her brother she whispered,

"Anyone catch you eye?" she said keeping her voice light and tasing, just in case any of those nerves were still around.

He blushed the slightest shade of red and whispered back, "Tell you later, after breakfast, stay back. Ian can wait five minutes while I steal my sister."

She nodded and they stood next to Silvia. Natalia hugged Silvia as Maxon greeted her with a smile.

"Silvia where were you yesterday?" Natalia sked in a cheerful tone, hoping to ease some tension. Natalia knew that the strict woman had a soft spot for her, after all the times she messesd up, she never yelled at her.

"Good morning Natalia, i was a bit busy yesterday. I was assured though you were quite busy with a visitor though?" Silvia said winking. She was like a second mother to Natalia. Maxon let out a soft laugh ans she glared at him, a hint of rose in her cheeks.

"I do believe that isn't what we are here for though?" Natalia said and Silvia just nodded.

"Yes, Prince Maxon, how would you like to go about with this?" Silvia asked.

"I would like to speak with each girl individually, Natalia would you please keep the other girls company along with Silvia?" Maxon asked. Natalia nooded while musing over how strange it was for Maxon to use her full name. He always called her Talia. She chatted with some of the other girls, occasionally glancing oer at Maxon. However when she saw the red haired girl go up to Maxon she switched her full attention, watching her brother. He looked a bit nervous, then dissapointed, then understanding. Finally she came back and he called over the next girl. There were only a few left.

"Your highness?" The girl sitting across from her asked. Natalia shook her head and looked at the girl, her name was Kriss. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Yes?"

"Oh I'm sorry, you just seemed to space out there for a second."

"Oh no it's quite alright Iwas just thinking"

Just then Maxon and the last girl came walking over and he adressed them all.

"Please follow my sister to the dining hall unless I asked you to stay back." He said then turned his attention to me. "Talia show them to the dining room and make sure Ian doesn't eat it all" He said with a smile.

"Alright, alright, funny he told me the same thing. You two think alike" She said as she lead all but seven girls to the dining room. As she walked past him she whispered "Later"

He nodded and they all went to the dining room. She took her seat next to Ian as the slectedtook their seats.

"Hey Ian, Morning Liv" She greeted.

"Morning Nat" Liv said at the same tine Ian said "Hey love."

She laughed at the two siblings. "Oh Ian before I forget Max said not to eat all his breakfast."

"Oh he knows me too well" Ian laughed as they waited for Maxon, Queen Amberly and King Clarkson. As the King and Queen walked in the Selected all got up, curtsying. Natalia walked over to her parents bidding them a good morning and whispering a quick update about what happened. She figured by now that those seven were eliminated. Maxon walked in just then as she sat down and the selected all rose again. he told them to sit and enjoy their breakfast which was just served. She had made special pancakes for Maxon, Oliva, Ian and herself. They had Nutella on the inside and were wrapped up into rolls. She had drizzled chocolate sauce on the top (she plated them herself before she had to leave). Looking up she knew that was what her broher needed. He thanked her but seeing as she was distracted Ian tried to grab a roll off of her plate. She quickly slapped his hand as everyone's eyes turned to them. Maxon and Liv smirked but her attention was fixed on Ian who was rubbing his hand.

"Really Ian?" Natalia asked. "You have them on your plate"

"Aw come on love please? One more?" He begged as he shook her head. She turned to her brother who was smirking. "Wipe that smirk off of your face Maxon Calix Shraeve, your only getting one tart as well."

Both of their faces dropped as they groaned. The cooks who were just coming out and the gaurds lauhed at the two princes groaning over the fact that they can't eat a strawberry tart. Oliva and Natalia giggled at their brothers and the Selected just watched them in shock. _What was going on? This wasn't the poised royal family they knew!_

"I'll give you half of mine and you guys can split it. Deal?" Natalia said. "Just stop pouting. Both of you!"

Both boys nodded and Olivia spoke up. "You guys can have half of mine as well"

Natalia gave her half to Maxon and Olivia gave her half to Ian. "Thanks guys" They both said and went back to eating.

"I swear I have to stop going into the kitchen" Natalia said.

"NO" Ian and Maxon shouted.

"OK ok calm down, eat your breakfast, you might be forgetting you have an audience" Olivia said as she gestured to the Selected who were looking at them in shock and the staff, who were used to this, chuckling.

Ian and Maxon looked at each other and then the Selected. "Max want to handle this?" Ian whispered.

"Why don't you try sweet talking my sister and see if she'll consider helping us out here?" Maxon suggested.

"I'm right here you know, and I can here evrything yous say" Natalia said.

Queen Amberly sighed and turned to the Selected. "do excuse them. Natalia is quite good in the kitchen, she made those strawberry tarts and pancakes. The royal families of Italy, France, India and England love her cooking but these two would die for it."

"I probably should have made more but I was out of time" Natalia said sighing. "Go ahead continue eating" Natalia sighed and waved over a maid. "Could you get Eliza for me please?" She nodded and seconds later Eliza came into the room and walked over to Natalia.

"Natalia, you wanted to see me?" Eliza asked.

"Yes Eliza would you please grab the jello I made just in case, for these two, I think they won't rest in peace until they get something sweet"

Eliza giggled and nodded returning with a few plates of jello. She placed two on the table for he Selected and the other three near the royal table. Thanking Eliza, Natalia got up, placed on in front of Ian, one in front of Max and served the rest of them onto the bowls.

"Happy now?" Natalia asked.

"Oh Anna I don't think they will ever have enough." Olivia said eating her Jell-O. "My brother's lucky, if you two do get married, he gets to eat your cooking as much as he wants."

"Olivia!" Ian and Natalia said.

"What? She speaks the truth." Maxon said high fiving Olivia both laughing. "I'm the unlucky one, if anything. I don't get my sister's delicious cooking. Oh woe is me"

"Alright people if you want me to make dessert for lunch, eat your breakfast"

She looked over to the selected and it seemed as of though the girl who had captured her brother's interest, America, was enjoying the tarts. She caught her brother's eye and nodded over to America. He grinned and turned towards the selected.

"Lady America?" He said and she looked towards him.

"Yes your highness?" America said.

"Enjoying the tarts?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Oh yes your highness, they're wonderful. My sister would love these. She has a giant sweet tooth" America said.

"Would you like for me to send some home for her?" Natalia asked in a kind voice.

"Oh she would love that, your highness" America said smiling.

"I will see if I can make them myself, if not I will have one of the cooks make them. Is that alright?" Natalia asked and America nodded again. The Selected talked among themselves again and he royalfamily did the same. Some teasing, some normally talking.

"Hey Liv! you want to call Nico, Daphy, and Kaju later. i havn't spoken with them in forever." Natalia asked and Olivia nodded.

"Sorry ian, but I'm stealing your girlfriend." Olivia said as they finished up breakfast.

"Meet me in my room in 10 minutes." natalia said and grabbed Maxon both of them heading to his room.


	8. Chapter 8

"Alright spill. How do you know that girl. Like come on you can't go out and meet citizens in Angels, I doubt you flew to Carolina, but you looked like you knew her. So how?" Natalia burst out as Maxon closed her door.

"Woah Talia let me sit would you? Maxon said sitting next to her on the bed.

"Now explain"

"Ok so I couldn't sleep so I was going out to the garden and America was trying to get out, but the guards wouldn't let her out. I told them to let her be and when she calmed down I asked her _if she was okay?_ Then she just starts yelling at me because I called her dear! And that I was a stuck up jerk. I will never understand you women." Maxon said and he could tell his sister was trying not to burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry, I slept through all this?" Natalia asked laughter in her eyes.

"Yes, yes you did." Maxon said leaning back.

"Okay my next question. Do you like her?" Natalia asked and watched her brother's face heat up.

"W-What?" Maxon sputtered.

"You know what I said." Natalia said smug, reaching for her stuffed puppy, Macaron.

"Maybe" Maxon admitted. It was his sister after all, his closest confident for years.

"I'm happy for you Maxon, just one request." Natalia said.

"What?"

"Don't forgot about your sister" She said with a wink.

"How could I? Now I believe there was something mentioned about dessert?" Maxon asked with a smile wrapping his arm around her.

"Maybe, but I don't know Max. At least not until after the royal families leave. I'll make some for when they are here but I have to plan it, help Silvia with the selected and everything I normally do. And my birthday is in a month and half. Since you are all busy looks like we are hosting the ball here, if we are hosting it at all. So I have a lot to do." Natalia said growing nervoues over each word.

"Ok, first of all, I have a present for you, for everything you did. Secondly the Selected will come if they have to but your birthday ball is in Italy as planned this year. It's tradition Talia. Third, I get it you have a lot to do, I was joking with the dessert, we do have chefs for a reason you know." Maxon said trying to calm her down.

"Ok, ok but you mentioned a present." Natalia asked.

"Yes I did. Wait here." Maxon went through the connecting doors and into his suite, pulling out a pretty pink box, _with holes?_ He placed the box on her lap and she pulled the edge of the bow, unraveling the box. In it were two adorable litle kittens, curled hair-like black fur in the front and a black tail, the kittens were a cinnamon color, almost a kitten version of Natalia.

Natalia gasped,"Oh maxon this is the greatest gift in the world! Thank you, thank you!" She hugged the kittens close to her and it snuggled into her arms.

"I'm glad you like it, it was a gift from a family of Twos, their cat had six kittens and they thought you might like these two." Maxon replied stroking the kitten's soft fur.

"Who? i want to personally thank them for these precious kitten" Natalia insisted.

"The Johnsons."

"Oh, I'll go tomorrow, i might want to tell david that so I won't have to clear it with the gaurds tomorrow. By the way when are the people from the new drafts coming?" Natalia asked as she got up.

"A few days from now, we want more security, just in case, for when the other royal families arrive."

"Alright Maxon, I think you have a meeting to go to with Dad, I have to inform the gaurds and then show these precious little gems to Liv and Ian." Natalia said but stopped when she heard Maxon call.

"What are you naming them? I forgot to mention their twins. Only twins in the litter. One's a girl and one's a boy."

"Hmm..." She examined the kittens,

"What about Luna and Cinnamon?" She asked.

"Perfect. Gotta run Talia, I have to finish up some work and then go on a date with one of the Selected." Maxon said heading through the door before his sister can tease him again. Natalia chuckled cuddled the kittens close to her, grabbed her fluffiest robe, and tucked the kittens into the robe. She didn't dare bring the kittens to in fear of them getting lose.

"Stay here my two little gems. I'll be back" Natalia said and smiled as they cuddled deeper into her robe. She rushed to find David, who luckliy was by the stairs.

"David, I'm going to meet the Johnsons tomorrow to thank them for the kittens. They are absolutely beautiful." Natalia said as she rushed as she walked up to him.

"Alright Tasia, I'm not going to keep you any longer, i have a feeling you want to go back to those kittens. I'll have the limo ready for you to get the supplies for those kittens. Can I see them after my rounds are done?" David asked.

"Yes thanks David you're the best. i gotta go, Olivia's waiting for me" Natalia said giving david a quick hug and rushing off to Olivia's house.

"Olivia? Liv? Come on I want to show you something!" natalia said and grabbed Olivia when she appeared at the door.

"Alright Nat, i'm coming." Olivia said laughing.

"Look, look what Maxon gave me! It's a gift from the Johnsons!" Natalia said scooping the kittens up gently.

"Oh my god Nat they are so adorable!" Olivia gushed and Natalia placed Cinnamon in her arms.

"I'm going shopping for them, so do you want to call Nicoletta, Daphne and Kajal later?" Natalia asked craddling Luna. Olivia nodded excitedly and the two princessess rushed off to the waiting limo.


	9. Chapter 9

Natalia and Olivia got into the limo and 25 minutes later they arrived t the pet store in Angeles.

"Alright, come on let's go" Olivia said as they both walked into the pet store. The manager immediately greeted them both.

"Princess Natalia, Princess Olivia, what do we owe the honor of your visit?" The manager, Justin, said.

"Good afternoon Justin, I have just gotten these two precious kittens and I need the proper items for them." Natalia said with a warm smile.

"Of course Princess, have you gotten them recently, James never mentioned them when I weekly visit to give him the things for the horses." Justin said as he led them to the kitten aisle.

"Yes Justin, infact I just got them about 35 minutes. I promised Bloom to tell you that she loves her food. I believe you changed that brand is that right?" Natalia asked.

"Yes Princess, and I am glad that she likes it, and if these two kittens are in your care, they will have a fabulous life." Justin said.

"Thank you Justin." natalia said as an employee ran up to them. She curtsyied in front of him and whispered o him. Justin smiled apologitically.

"i'm sorry Princess but it seems that I am needed, would you like to me to send someone to help you?" Justin asked.

"That's alright Justin, Tanya just sent me a list of everything I need, I'm sure we can find what we need." Natalia said as she and Olivia decided to start with the toys. She had the perfect place for them. Her parents, when she was little designed a little room, connected to her room. It was dug into the wall and had a door to get in and out. Natalia stopped going in there soon after she turned 13. It was the perfect place, so that they could have their own place and if she had guests they could go in there if they wanted. They picked out toys, or rather got two of every toy there was. They bought kitten treats as well, along with kitten food. They moved onto the beds, and picked out two beds. Luna got a a pink bed with a white swirled edge and a crown at the top of the head rest. Cinnamon got the same bed but a teal color. They got the litter boxes and litter and moved on to the pet safe room freshners. They decided to put the litterboxes into the the room where she used to store all her toys. natalia was delighted. That room was where she spent most of her childhood.. She hardly used the princess suite until she wad 13, so the room had everything, but it was a bit small. It was also to the edge of the hallway, so there won't be much noise. It was necessary to get collars and leashes along with carriers. Cinnamon had a plush blue collar and a blue leash to match. Luna on the other hand had a pink gem collar and pink leash. Olivia handed them both to an associate to have them engraved with the details natalia had wrote on the paper. They had to get carriers to take the kittens with them. Like everything else they had matching carriers. Cinnamon got blue and Luna got pink. They were backpack style and had two compartments, one for storing food, toys, and other necessities and they other one for the kitten/cat. It was a meshed backpack so there plenty of room to breathe and was a roller backpack so it wouldn't have to be carried. Natalia also got engraved water and food bowls and lastly they picked out the scratch post. They found a moon shaped one for Luna and a roll shaped one for Cinnamon. Satisfied the two princesses paid for everything and began the ride home. Once they got to the palace Olivia went to get some rest and Natalia went to go set up the kitten room. She laid the two exhausted kittens in the robe she had left on her bed and opened the door for the first time in 6 years.


	10. Chapter 10

Tanya must have dusted it for me. Natalia realized, the amber color of the room shining. She thanked the gaurds who got all the bags up the stairs and began to work. She put the litterboxes in the closet like room and addded a pet safe room freshner. She placed the plush carpet she had bought a apstel purple color. It was a color that she thought would please them both as it was calming and a mix of both their colors, pink and blue. She set up the beds in one part of the room and put away the carriers in the back of her own closet. She put up the food and water bowls and set up the scratching posts. After she finished setting up the everything she bought, she took the collars out storing the leashes. She most likely wouldn't use them but just in case. She placed the collars on the two kittens and let them explore their new home as she went to Ian's room. She felt a pair of arms pull her into the room when the door opened. She smiled up at him and he pulled her into a kiss, her hands went up to the back of his neck. After a while she pulled away looking at him.. Se tangeled her hands into his hair, it looked like Luna and Cinnamon's but theirs was way darker. She let her mind wander to the two adorable kittens in her room and was pulled back into reality when she heard Ian calling her name.

"Who are you thinking of?" Ian asked, jealousy evident in his tone.

"Why, are you jealous, Ian? The smooth Crown Prince of England is jealous?" Natalia teased.

"Yes, yes I am, now tell me!" Ian asked.

"Why don't I just show you?" Natalia asked and pulled him over to her room and said "Stay here until I tell you to come in"

She walked in leaving Ian facing her shut door. After about a minute he heard her call "Come in" and walked in to see his girlfriend with two kittens cuddled in her arms.

"Oh so these are my competition for your attention" Ian said stroking the kittens and wagged his fingers as Luna tried to bat them with her paws. After playing for 15 minutes the twins went back to their nap and Natalia put them back into the beds and pulled the fluffy blankets over them. She was amazed at how human-like they look. She read about how rare kittens with hair are. Luna's hair looked a bit like Natalie and curled but Cinnamon had hair that was swept to the side. She smiled at them and left them in peace to take their nap.

"Love you want to go for a ride in the woods?" Ian asked as she came back and she nodded and together they left for the stables. She pulled her horse, Juliet out of the stables and Ian took Ace, his favorite in the stables.. They saddled the horses up and climbed on quickly . Once she was on, natalia ran her hand through Juliet's mane.

"Sorry Jules, I'll give you a brush down and carrot after this ride okay? I was busy, I'm sorry." natalia said as she took hold of the reins and trotted off to the woods, Ian behind her. Once the path opened up a bit more they rode side by side, talking and just enjoying each other's company. After a while they headed back and Ian went upstairs to get some rest before dinner. Natalia was supposed to do the same but instead choose to give Juliet a long over due brush down and treat. She talked to the horse while brushing her, and when she was done, about a half an hour later, she grabbed the carrots and sugar cubes she kept. Giving a carrot and sugar cube to Juliet she handed out the rest of the carrots and sugar cubes to the other horses. She had long figured which treat each horse liked best and usually handed them out if she had the time. Hurrying upstairs she decided to leave Cinnamon who was sleeping soundly, filled his bowl with milk and food, in case he wakes up before her and Luna came back upstairs and dressed Luna in one of the outfits she had found. It was a pastel pink silk dress and she slid a tiny tiara that she used on her dolls when she was little, into Luna's hair. Satisfied she set the kitten on her bed and changed herself into a pastel pink evening gown that matched Luna's outfit. She let her hair loose and her tiara back in, she preffered them to crowns, since she had to wear one or the other. She checked to see if Cinnamon was still sleeping, he was, and was about to head downsair when she saw her brother come back up the stairs, a clouded look over his face. Worried she set Luna back on her bed and stepped out to meet her brother.

"Maxon? What's wrong?" Natalia asked. He looked at her and Natalia grew even more worried. His face was worried, pained even. "Your making me really worried,. Max, what's wrong?"

He sliently pulled her into his room and he looked at her with a pained expression. She wrapped her arms around him, and he started talking.

"I was taking a walk with America in the gardens, and a camera men came by, so I waved him away because I wanted to talk to her. I moved closer to her, to ask her a question and she kneed me in the groin"

Natalia listened and she hugged him closer. "That must have been painful wasn't it?" She looked at his face and her worry increased. He was holding something back. "There's more isn't there?"

He nodded and continued. "When I asked her why she did that, she told me that one of the people who came to her to get her prepared last week told her not to refuse anything I want. She thought that i was going to do that." Maxon said and she looked at him a heartbroken expression on her face. "Talia what if they all think that? What if they all think I'm a monster?"

"No, no Maxon, if they do think that, I promise you, i will change it. I promise. And you are not a monster MAxon Calix Shraeve, understand that. You are not a monster, you are a wonderful son, an amazing brother, a great prince and you will be an even greater King, so don't even think that." Natalia said a fierce determination in her eyes. It was the look of a predator, you don't want to cross paths with her when she's like that.

"It's fine, America said she'll take care of that Talia, but..." Maxon trailed off.

"Go get dressed. I'll find out who that man was and fire him immeadiately." Natalia said waking back to her room. She quickly searched for the papers, found the person and ordered for him to be fired immeadiately. After she was done, she redid her makeup, it was slightly ruined from the tears, but was a quick and easy fix. She scooped Luna up from her bed, checked on Cinnamon one last time and walke dout to the hallway, maxon already there.

"How do I look?" Maxon asked. She quickly brushed his suit to get rid of a few wrinkles and nodded. She knew he was past that incident, and knocked on the doors of Olivia and Ian, both coming out and all four of them walked downstairs for dinner. Luna was cuddled in to her arms blending perfectly, only her hair, tail and tiara stood out. None of the noticed until Luna let out a little meow.

"What?" she asked innocently and answered he unspoken question. "Cinnamon's sleeping"

Natalia went into the kitchen before going into the dining room to get some warm milk for Luna. She filled up the baby bottle she bought this afternoon and walked back to the dining room.

"i see you have recieved the gift from the Johnsons, sweetheart" Clarkson greeted her.

"I'm going down tomorrow to thank them, a simple thank you note isn't enough." natalia insisted. "I already told david, I'm leaving after breakfast, should be back before lunch." natalia said as she eat her dinner. Luna was drinking her milk in her lap, enjoying her meal.

"hey Ian how are you liking the competition?" Maxon teased.

"Oh, I need to step up my game. She just drifted off on me" Ian said, accusing Natalia teasingly.

"Who would want to go against this face?" Natalia said pulling the kitten up. The Selected who didn't understand what they were talking about gasped.

"Ian you're going to lose, I mean look at that face!" Olivia chided her brother.

"Thank you for your encouragement sis. love ya too" Ian said sarcastically and natalia and Maxon laughed. "That is a cute kitten though"

"Let me guess you bought outfits for both didn't you?" Maxon asked her and she just looked at him like _DUH!_

he shook his head at his sister and knew those two kittens were going to be spoiled rotten. Conversations floated through the room and soon they all finished their dinners.


	11. Chapter 11

They just finished dinner when Natalia heard a sound she never thought she would hear ever again. She hugged the kittens protectively to her chest and ran to the side of the dining room by the bookshelf, and pulled out a book. She saw the gaurds already getting over their confusion and get their weapons out. She took one last look at her home and dissapeared into the secret passage way, shutting the door behind her and she heard the steel clamp down and the bookshelf swing back into place. She whispered softly to the scared kittens, cudding the closely to her. She rushed into the royal safe room and went into a corner. Maxon tried to come over to her but she waved him off, saying she was fine. But she wasn't. _They promised_. She thought. August, the leader of the northern rebels, and Brandon, the leader of the southern rebels, promised them that they would never do it again. The reason she was taking it to heart so badly was because they said she was the reason they would stop. That she was such a kind and sweet princess that the country will be fine. Now they went against that promise. they swore on her that they wouldn't. She started to cry softly, through her tears, she saw her brother talk to the Selected, making sure they were okay.. She saw her parents to the side and maxon joined them later. She saw Olivia and ian sitting with their backs against the wall. She buried her face into her knees and cried. She finally heard the door open, meaning it was safe and she looke dup, wishing this was all a bad dream.. There was August and Brandon. She backed herself against the wall and hoped they wouldn't see her. they headed over to maxon and he nodded in her direction after talking to them. They walked over to her and she tried her best to conceal the osbs that were shaking through her body.

"You promised.." She said the sobs harder at seeing them.

"We didn't break it, it wasn't us" Brandon said as he wrapped her in a hug. She cried into his chest but felt relief spread through her. But her body froze up again. _If it wasn't them then who?_ "We meant what we said when we said the rebels are done. We love the monarchy and espically the sweet, kind princess. It was the New Asians that did it."

"You'll be fine. We have recruits placed around the palace and on grounds. We have them waiting and we have the new drafts coming in so we should have enough men. We only came back to make sure you and Maxon were fine. We have to go but call us if you need anything." August said and with that the two walked out and Maxon came to her followed by Olivia and Ian. She wrapped them all in a hug and felt maxon whisper in her ear "Feel better?." She just nodded.

 **I know but I wished the rebels were nice and I really hate the New Asians after reading a few fanfics so I changed it up a bit.**


	12. Chapter 12

Natalia woke up with the next morning, and carefully rolled out of bed. She looked at the two sleeping kittens and rand for Sara. She decided to see if the kittens liked water. These kittens were rare and had different traits that normal kittens so there was a chance they would like water. She told Sara to come up in half an hour and filled up the tub, adding vanilla and rose scents. She grabbed the two kittens, waking them up. They let out tiny little mewls and she couldn't help but coo at them. She slipped into the bath tub setting them on the counter of the bath tub. She decided to start with Cinnamon and gently pulled him to her. Slowly she lowered him into the water and he looked curious to what it is. Once she completely lowered him into the water, he made no fuss and happily played in the water. _One's a success, now for the other._ She lowered Luna as well and she joined her brother happily playing the water. Natalia finished her bath before washing them with water. She splashed them lightly and was delighted when they splashed their little paws at her. She giggle and got out wrapping her robe around her, before grabbing the two kittens and setting them into their own robes that she bought yesterday. She giggled at the two kittens wrapped in fluffy pink/blue robes and ran into her room to get her camera. Like her brother she loved photography, and snapped pictures of the kittens. Once she was done she walked out to find Sara waiting for her. She set the kittens on her bed and let Sara help her get dressed. She put on a knee length dress with a white bodice imprinted with red flowers and a red skirt that cinches at the waist. Sara left her hair loose, braiding a section of her hair and pinning it as a headband. She quickly applied a coat of mascara and pink lipstick and thanked Sara beofre going to get the two kittens dressed. She put Luna in a red dress and Cinnamon in a red shirt. She placed her tiara on her head, grabbed the tiara and crown that was Sara brought up. She had asked last evening if the royal jeweler could make a tiara and crown for Luna and Cinnamon. It was a small silver tiara with pink jewels. Th one in the center had a fancy L curved into it. Cinnamon, on the other hand, had a silver crown with blue jewels and the center jewel had a fancy C carved into it. She put the tiara and crown on their head, and let them go back to their own room while she went down to the kitchen.. She wanted to make an ice cream cake to thank them for the kittens. She quickly grabbed her apron which was pink with _Keep Calm And Be A Princess_ in white cursive and got to work. After she finished she headed upstairs, two full milk bottles in her hands. She scopped up the kittens and headed downstairs, and in her rush forgot to check her face before she left.

"You made something" was Maxon's words as she walked in to the dining room. It seemed as she was the only one missing. "You're also late"

She scoffed "A princess is never late, every one else is simply early, my dear brother. And how did you know I was baking? It's for the Johnsons so don't even bother." Natalia placed the kittens in her lap with their milk bottles.

"Uh uh. Whatever you say. Oh and you have ice cream on your nose. By the way do the three members of the fabulous five know you have these kittens?" Maxon asked an raised an eyebrow when she shook her head no and wiped the ice cream off of her nose.

"I didn't have time, I have to call them later" Natalia replied and started eating breakfast.

Ian, who was sitting next to Maxon, nudged him. "I could be wrong but arn't you supposed to be talking to them instead of us?"

"I don't know how to start a conversation when there are 28 other girls watching me. And my sister and her best friend are two of them!" Maxon said.

"Just talk to them, about, I don't know anything." Ian said.

"Yeah I'll stick to talking to you guys for now" Maxon said as they finished their breakfast. Natalia was the first oe to leave saying.

"I have to go, Byee!" She held the kittens close to her and took off in a run, which was quite a feat in 6 inch heeled boots.

Natalia knocked on the door of the Johnsons house and , Laura, opened. She looked suprised at seeing her and quickly ushered her in. Natalia took a seat on the couch as Laura called the rest of her family. Her husband, William Johnson, and her children, Tiffany and Thomas Johnson. The Johnsons were good friends to the royal family, so she visited every now and then. She shook hands with William and hugged Tiffany and Thomas. Luna and Cinnamon were sitting patiently on the couch.

"Tiff, Tommy, how are you two?" She asked as she hugged Laura.

"We're good Natalia." They chorused and she smiled.

"And you, Mr. and Mrs. Johnson, how are you?" Natalia said with a warm smile.

"We're good dear, how are you and the rest of the family?" Laura asked.

"Fabulous, I came down to thank you for the two newest additions to the family." Natalia said picking up Luna and Cinnamon.

"They look so cute" Tiffany cooed as she wiggled her fingers at Cinnamon who tried to bat them.

"Those two needed more attention than we could provide and knowing you, we trust that they'll have a good life with you. " William said.

"thank you, these two are absolutely precious." natalia said and they talked for a while before Natalia left.

The Selected were in the women's room when Silvia burst in. The queen, who was sitting off to a side, looked up at her worried face.

"What is it Silvia?" Amberly asked.

"Your majesty! Have you seen her highness?" Silvia asked.

"Silvia, come sit down, you're using titles with Natalia. Calm down and she went to visit the Johnsons. " Amberly explained as Silvia's face grew even more panicked.

"No, no, no. She hasn't started the party planning and I still have to teach the Selected how to behave around the royal families." Silvia said panic in her every word.

"Calm down, Silvia, she's here" Maxon said from the doorway. Natalia walked in and Maxon followed her with a quick nod from the Queen.

"Silvia, they arn't coming until next week. calm down." natalia said trying to soothe her.

"No, they are on their way, we just got the news, the Report's tonight, we havn't started, the Selected still need to be taught, this is a disaster, and the New Asian war isn't going well." Silvia burst out.

"Shh, it's okay. i'll get to the party planning, Mom if you have time could you please help me out? maxon I want the summarized and full reports of the New Asian war in my study by evening, before the Report. I'll read them after. Now the Selected, Silvia do you think you can teach them it all today? Please? Mom and I will be here if you need our help."

"Talia I don't know how soon I can get you those reports, the advisors won't listen. they are trying to tell the royal families to stay for another week. Wanna lend us your voice real quick?"

She nodded and the sibling quickly raced out the room and into the meeting room that was next door. They could hear the arguing before but now they just heard a SLAM and quiet voice. Amberly watched from the door way, a proud look on her face.

"Now listen o me, I will not repeat myself. I can do this two ways, I can talk nicely or I can yell until your ears bleed. make your choice in the next three seconds. if I hear even a noise I'll start yelling and that's not good for you when i'm angry" natalia said hands flat on the table, leaning forward her expression hard . The advisors nodded wordlessly and the meeting concluded 10 minuets later.

She walked back to the Women's room with maxon at her side talking.

"Call August and Brandon. We need to talk to them. oh and don't forget those repoorts. One more thing send Lv down here and see if Ian can help you with thoe reports"

"Will do" Maxon said and headed up the stairs. Natalia had her sketch pad in her hand alternating between dress design and room design. By the time evening rolled by she had finished planning the ball, designing dresses and had cars ready to pick up the families. She had a maid get David for her. As he walked in she jumped up and hugged him.

"You're a sight for sore eyes" Natalia said.

"Literally, Tasia you got a couple hourse before the Report, get some sleep." David said as he took in her exhausted form and weary voice.

"No I'm not done I still have a few more reports to do." Natalia protested. He sighed and forced her to meet his eyes.

"The new gaurds are being debriefed right now. We have it under control. We need to do a few drills though." David said. "GET SOME SLEEP! For Gods Sake. You look like the waking dead. Silvia can handle the food testing, and i'll go with her okay?" David promised.

She nodded in defeat and began to walk upstairs but stopped at the door. "GOODNESS WOMAN GET SOME SLEEP!" david yelled and she smirked at him.

"I was going David, jeez, we need to do something about that temper" She teased but stopped when she sa his diabolical face. "no, David nooo, Davi, come on please NOOO" She took off in a run around the woman's room David hot on her heels. They watched as he caught up to her, pushed her onto the couchand started tickling her mercilessly.

"David... stop.. DAAAVIID" Natalia managed between laughs. She suddenly started coughing and he stopped immeadiately. That was all she needed to push him down and the roles reversed. "Shouldn't have taught me that well, huh?"

"You're evil..." He chocked out. "Using what I taught you against me!"

"Glad you recognized it. truce?" She asked and he nodded. She got off of him and held out her hand which he took and pulled her down on the couch.

Laughing, Natalia got out her sketch book and began upgrading david's uniform. She wanted that upgraded to the gaurds that had helped her out over the years.

"Who's that for?" David asked as he leaned over her shoulder and watched her sketch.

"You, carter, August, Brandon, Charles and Roy" She replied and added the final sketches. "You're uniform while the royal families stay here. Maxon entrusted me with the entire stay and I'm putting you six in charge of security. You have atmost clearance, do what needs to be done to keep the families safe. This will keep you a bit different from the rest of the gaurds, in case we ever need it, and plus I get to upgrade your unforms."

"Thanks Tasia, add an extra gun holder over there" David said pointing and she obliged.

"it's the least I could do, you were the first one to teach me how to fight and and after that it was Carter. I owe my life to August and Brandon and Charles and Roy are amazing friends. " She replied finishing up the sketches and handing it to a maid who was going to take it down to the suing room.

"Um.. your highness?" Natalia heard a voice call her. Looking up she saw that her mother and Silvia left for the food tasting and left her with the Selected.

"Yes?" She asked, she recognized the girl as Anne. She saw the girl hesitate and just nod her head as if to say nothing. She was about to ask when David once again tried to get her to get some sleep.

"Seriously get some sleep, lady! Everything's fine and I know by now you're reading all those war reports so I suggest you get some sleep before I carry you up to your room." David said.

"Hmmm" she pretended to think when she picked her up bridal style and carried her up to her room. "David... put me down"

"Gladly" He said as he dropped her on her bed and left. She decided to get some sleep and drifted off.


	13. Chapter 13

**i redid this chapter cause it was too short.**

Natalia woke up to someone shaking her. Signing she opened her eyes to see Tanya.

"Natalia wake up. I have the dress for the report. You have enough time to get a quick shower. Come on" Tanya said as Natalia got out of bed, mentally thanking David, she really needed that power nap. She showered quickly and wrapped her robe around her, walking out to see Tanya pull out her dress. It was a cobalt blue dress with thin sparkly sleeves and a belt of sparkles at the waist. She went with sparkling cobalt earrings and necklace. She slid the princess crown out her head and dressed the sleeping kittens while Tanya did her hair. She pinned braided sections of her hair at the back of her head. Luna had a cobalt blue dress and Cinnamon had a cobalt blue shirt. She adjusted their tiara and crown and set out to the Set.

She studied the Selected, wondering how this would go. Soon it was time to start. The advisors went first, each reporting a topic. After they were done, Gavril took over and invited Natalia to the love seat. He was like an uncle to her, practically family.

"How are you this evening, Princess. You look amazing, might I add." Gavril commented.

"Why thank you Gavril, and I'm doing fine, how about you". Natalia replied.

" Very well, your Highness, thank you. And who are these adorable kittens?"

"These were a gift from a family of twos, the Johnsons, once again thank you for these precious kittens."

"Believe me when I say they'll live a pampered life. Now I believe that the visit for the four royal families has been placed on you. Have any information for your country?"

"I do actually. Due to a change in plans the royal families will be arriving tomorrow, instead of two weeks from now.".

" Thank you princess. Now I have a question for you. What are your thoughts on the Selection?"

" I hope that my brother would find a love close to what my parents have, and that he would be happy with who he chooses." Natalia replied. Gavril turned to Maxon and gestured him to join them.

"Prince Maxon would you please join us?". Maxon got up and sat next to Natalia on the love seat.

"Good evening Gavril."

"Prince Maxon, I feel this question is better suited for you, what role does Princess Natalia play in your selection?"

"I love my sister very much, Gavril, I would go to the ends of the Earth for her, and she plays an enormous role in who becomes my future wife and queen of Illea"

"Thank you your highness, watching you grow up, I know your bond is a very strong one. Now your highness, how has the selection been treating you so far?" Gavril asked Maxon.

"Oh its been interesting Gavril, some of them are one of a kind."

"Any interesting moments so far, your Highness?"

"Well one of the ladies was very brave and actually went as far as to call me shallow, all for calling her dear." Maxon said as Natalia snickered. When Gavril turned to her she commented,

"Its not every day your brother, the crown prince of Illea gets yelled at by a girl, one who could be his future wife, Gavril. Let me enjoy the moments I get."

"Considering your very controlled reaction, I trust you know of this information?"

That and many more Gavril" Natalia replied with a wink.

"Talia before you ruin my pride, why don't we let Gavril speak to the Selected?" Maxon intervened.

"Of course dear brother." Natalia said as she walked back to the thrones with Maxon.

Gavril interviewed the girls trying to find the one who yelled at Maxon. She grinned when it was America's turn. "This outta be good". She muttered under her breath.

She heard Gavril ask America about her family and about her self. Then he asked the big question.

" Lady America, was it you who yelled at his highness?"

"Yes it was"

"Ask her to tell you the entire story!" Maxon yelled and Natalia snickered as America glared at him. Her parents were on the verge of laughing and Ian and Olivia were laughing softly.

"It was the first night and I was feeling a bit claustrophobic, so I wanted to go to the garden but the guards wouldn't let me out, and then Maxon came by and took me to the garden, but by then I was really frustrated and yelled at him after he called me dear. And my mom's probably having a heart attack right now." America said as Natalia burst out laughing, her parents, Ian and Olivia doing the same. She leaned into Maxon as her mom did the same with her father. Ian and Olivia were holding each other for support.

"This is priceless" Ian managed between laughs.

"I'm really regretting making her tell the entire story." Maxon sighed.

Soon the report concluded and the four young adults and two kittens went upstairs. Natalia was surprised when the all knocked on her bedroom door five minutes later.

"Hmm?" She asked.

"We're helping you tonight." Olivia said as she walked into the room.

"No argument love" Ian said as he and Maxon walked in as well. Natalia sighed and closed the door.

"August and Brandon are coming in a few so want to just relax until then?" She asked as she started taking off Luna's tiara and placed it in the small room. She put away the dress as well and did the same for Cinnamon. She let the two kittens play around the room as she tell on the bed, cuddling next to Ian, who wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer. She rested her tend on his chest as he played with her hair.

"Everything set for the ball, tomorrow?" Olivia asked.

"Ya" The four chatted until they heard a knock.

"Come in" she called. Brandon and August walked in. They pulled chairs up to her bed as Cinnamon jumped onto August's lap startling him. Luna leaped onto the became strutted over to Natalia and pawed her begging for her attention.

"Hi sweetheart" Natalia said as she picked up Luna.

"You're going to have to get her attention again" Maxon said as Cinnamon joined his sister as they both competed for her attention.

"Look at their cute faces" Olivia said as picked up Cinnamon.

"Great we lost both girls" Ian sighed.


	14. Chapter 14

Natalia, Maxon, Olivia and Ian spent the next few minutes chatting about security measures. After they left the four of them tackled the reports hoping to get to the bottom of this. It was late into the night when they all finally fell asleep. Natalia woke up the next morning and smiled as she looked at them. Sighing she headed down to the workout area since she hadn't been there in a while.

"Mornin David" she greeted. She found a few new faces and figured they were the new guards.

"Mornin Tasia. Don't you have to get ready?" David asked.

"Ya but I'm gonna run for a while and then head to the kitchen. Wanna come with me to get your new uniform?"

David nodded. "Now, get ready to lose!" David said as they heard the whistle. They both ran, evenly matched. In the end it turned out to be a tie. Laughing they headed to the staircase to get the uniforms. Natalia bumped into someone and braced for the impact that never came. David steadied her quickly.

"Thanks Dav. I guess you are useful." Natalia teased and he smirked at her.

"Please you know you need me, _Princess_ " David replied.

Natalia looked up to who she bumped and found an unfamiliar face. She might not know every single staff member but she was sure she had never seen him before.

"Oh I'm sorry your Highness" he said.

"Don't worry about it..." Natalia trailed off.

"Officer Leger"

"Don't worry about it Officer Leger." Natalia said. David pulled her down the staircase and he took the uniforms, promising to save two and deliver the rest. She took her pure white dress with a lace neck and no sleeves. She set it upstairs and went to the kitchen. Seeing how she had time she made an array of desserts. She handed them over to cooks and went upstairs to change. She dressed herself and the kittens then joined the rest of her family and Ian and Olivia in the limo to go pick the royal families up. She, Ian, Maxon and Olivia went in a limo while Clarkson and Amberly went in another.


	15. Chapter 15

Soon they got to the tarmac and spent the time talking until they saw the four planes touch down. Three girls came out running towards Natalia and Olivia. The five hugged offered a quick hello to the boys.

"You won't believe what I got for a present." Natalia said pulling the kittens out from the limo.

"Oh my Adorable" Nicoletta squealed. Natalia handed them to the four girls while she went with Maxon, Olivia and Ian to greet the other families.

"Uncle Oliver, Aunt Amelia, so good to see you." Natalia said as she hugged them.

"You as well dear, although I believe the next time I'll see you you're probably be my daughter in law." Amelia said teasingly.

"Mother!" Ian cried out as Natalia giggled slightly. She greeted the Italian family, King Cameron and Queen Emilia, France - King Dominique and Queen Laurene, India - King Krishna and Queen Indu.

They all piled into the limos and went back to the palace where Natalia and Ian requested them to go to the great Hall. Once everyone was in, Natalia announced it.

"We're dating!"

Congratulations erupted as Nicoletta, Daphne and Kajal wrapped her into a hug. Once they settled down the four princesses turned to Ian.

"Olivia want to do the honors?" Daphne asked.

"Gladly. I told you this, but now its from all of us. If you hurt her, you are DEAD"

"Okay you guys calm down" Natalia broke in.

"Ya like seriously calm down." Ian said. " So we have everyone's blessing?" Everyone in the hall nodded.

"OK now let's go to breakfast." Natalia said and they headed to the dining room. It seems the Selected were eating in their rooms. They ate their breakfast when the tarts were brought out. Five platters of tarts.

"Love ya sis" Maxon said as he grabbed one.

"Thanks love" Ian said as he did the same.

Everyone chuckled and grabbed a tart themselves.

Soon they went to their own rooms and the five girls went to Natalia's to talk. Time passed miraculously and Tanya, Sara and Lisa came up.

"Thanks girls, why don't you take the night off? We can do it." Natalia said as she took the bags from them. She tossed them to the girls and handed them robes. They slipped into it as they helped each other get ready. Natalia did the nails, Nicoletta makeup, Daphne and Kajal hair and Olivia accessories.

Natalia - Royal blue ball gown with sparkling bodice. Her hair in a fancy updo with sparkling mint pins. Her nails a sparkling mint with a mint jewelry set.

Nicoletta - White ball gown, hair pinned back, sky blue nails, and sky blue jewelry set.

Daphne - Sky blue ball gown, hair half up half down, blue nails and jewelry set.

Olivia - Red ball gown , hair curled and pinned, red nails and jewelry.

Kajal - Saffron ball gown, pieces of hair braided and pinned to the side, saffron nails and jewelry.

Once they were ready they met Maxon and Ian. Maxon had a Royal blue suit and Ian had a red suit.

They lined up and waited to be announced. Soon they were in, Maxon went to greet the Selected, Natalia and Ian wandered and the other four girls went to meet the Selected for a while. In the middle of the party, Ian pulled Natalia to the center of the room getting everyone's attention. He pulled out a small velvet box getting down on one knee and she gasped.

"Ian?" She whispered. Out to the side she saw Maxon with his jaw on the ground, Olivia, Nicoletta, Daphne and Kajal clutched each other in anticipation.

"Natalia Anastasia Shraeve, I loved since I first saw you. You are the most amazing women I have ever met. Kind and sweet and incredibly beautiful any man would love to be with you. Would you do me the incredible honor of being your husband?" Ian asked.

She couldn't speak instead just nodded. He grinned at placed the diamond ring with topaz stones on her ring finger. He kissed her passionately and she returned it as cheers erupted. Finally finding her voice she whispered, I love you. He pulled away as Olivia tackled her.

"You're gonna be my sister in law!" Olivia screamed. She chuckled as the rest of her friends hugged her. Queen Amelia congratulated her next.

" I told you, didn't expect it to be this fast though. But knowing my son he would have proposed the second we gave you our blessing" she grinned. Natalia was on Cloud 9 for the rest of the night. She looked around for Maxon but he was no where to be found.

That's strange, she thought as she slipped into her nightgown. She opened it to find Ian and she let him in. He dragged her over to her bed, pulling her down with him while kissing her. She sighed she could stay like this forever. They spent the night cuddling and kissing.


	16. Chapter 16

She woke up the next morning and the confusion of last night set in again. She hadn't seen Maxon, or come to think of it, her father either. Confused she turned over to see her fiancé's sleeping face. He woke up, to see her face gracing a slight frown.

"Love?" He asked.

"Its nothing I was just thinking how I hadn't seen Maxon or dad last night."

"We'll find out at breakfast, why don't you get ready?"

"Alright get out of my room, so I can get ready"

"Nah that's okay, I'll stay and watch the show."

Natalia pulled him off the bed but he pushed her against the wall. He kissed her neck and she groaned softly.

"Still want me to leave?" Ian asked.

"Y-yes" Natalia moaned. She continued kissing her and eventually gave in. "Fine few more minutes"

Soon Ian left her room and they both got ready heading to breakfast. The arrived the others already there, the mood in the room grave.

"Guys what's wrong?" Natalia asked.

"Really bad news" Nicoletta started.

"Dad and I got a call from the Emperor of New Asia last night, after Ian proposed. He said he wants to call a truce." Maxon took over.

"But that's good news right?" Natalia asked.

"No sweetheart, the Emperor will call a truce if you agree to marry his son" King Clarkson finished and Natalia almost fell if it wasn't for Ian's strong grip on her waist.

"W-what? I don't want to marry him, I want to marry Ian." Natalia pleaded. Maxon came over to hug her. She buried her face in his chest as Olivia came over to Ian. Her sobs wracked her whole body.

"He said he was going to call today, he wanted to see you" Maxon said as he hugged her tighter.

"So its set?" She asked.

"Oh no, I let Ian have my blessing because I trust him, and know you'll be happy. I refuse to let you marry that spoiled brat!" Maxon said indigenous. She just hugged him tighter.

"I'm going to eat my breakfast in my room today" she said and went upstairs.

"I'll be with her" Olivia said and hurried after her.

"You're with me. We're figuring out how to get out of this" Maxon said dragging Ian upstairs.

Once she got upstairs Natalia flung herself onto her bed, crying into her pillow. Olivia slipped into her room, silently hugging her.

"What did I do Liv. Why does he want to marry me? He doesn't even know me." Natalia sobbed.

"I know, I would rather have you be my sister in law than with that creep"

The two girls just watched a few movies to take her mind off of it when Maxon and Ian walked in.

"Talia, its time" Maxon said as her face fell.

"I don't want to marry him Max" Natalia said.

"And your not" Maxon promised. She trusted her brother and the four went downstairs where the Emperor, Empress and the Prince were on the giant TV screen. Natalia gulped as she walked in.


	17. Chapter 17

The Princess of New Asia walked in to sit next to her brother.

"This is the girl, brother? Not that pretty now is she? I suppose she'll do." She commented snarling at Natalia. The four other princesses gasped, how rude. Olivia desperately turned to her parents.

"Mother, how can you let this happen? They are so rude, and the nerve of her! How dare she say Tasia's not pretty!" Olivia asked indignant.

"I don't know whats going to happen dear. Trust me to though, I am not happy about it"

"MOM! She spent all day crying, she's going to be miserable for the rest of her life if this happens."

"I know, I know, go to Ian he might need some help" Amelia advised and she nodded hurrying to find her brother. It seemed as the other princesses had similar conversations and they all stood next to Ian and Natalia. Amelia sat next to Amberly both looking very afraid. Emilia, Laurene and Indu sat with them, trying to console them.

Ian was on one side of Maxon, the other side was Natalia. She honestly looked like she wanted to die. Maxon noticed and leaned closer. "Breath Talia"

She didn't think she could. This was what her life was going to be like?

Ian got up frustrated and walked over to his mother. "Mom look at her, and tell me she's fine"

Amelia looked up and her worry increased. Amberly gestured to Ian. "Sit with her Ian, please" Ian nodded getting up and walking over to sit next to her. Olivia came to stand behind them, one hand on Ian's shoulder and the other on Natalia's. Ian reached out to grab her hand making sure it was concealed, and give it a gentle squeeze.

"Love, it's okay, we're going to be fine. I don't think Maxon is going to let you even think of marrying that jerk." Ian whispered.

Natalia relaxed a bit at his presence and leaned closer into him. "Few more minutes love, and then they're gonna leave."

The Emperor had just finished speaking to King Clarkson.

"Thank you for the offer Emperor but I'm afraid we have to decline. I will not use my daughter's marriage as a peace treaty." King Clarkson stated firmly.

"Well then the war will continue. Son, do you like any of these others girls, none of them are up to our standards but you need a girl to _satisfy your thirst_. It was King Oliver who spoke now.

"Apologies, Emperor but I think I speak for all of us when I say we are not sending our daughters to your land, nor are we using their marriages as a peace treaty."

"Well than I declare war on all of you" The Emperor said and the last thing they saw was the Emperor and Prince's smug face, the princesses smirk and the Empress looking at them all disdainfully. The screen turned blank and Natalia collapsed into Ian's arms. He wrapped her arms around her tightly as she cried.

"Now the Emperor is mad at all of us, and it's my fault!" She cried.

Indu came over to her. "Dear, all of you are like daughters to me, to all of us, and I wasn't about to let any of my daughters get married to that _thing._ Nor would my sons be married to that spoiled brat. So it is not your fault, this war has been going on long enough, now we are going to end it."

Krish spoke up. "She's right, we really need to end this war. What do you say we take the fight to their territory, yes it's dangerous but it's the only way we can take them by surprise." The five kings headed of to assemble the troops, leaving the Queens, Princes and Princesses looking grave. They all headed up to their rooms for the night but she just couldn't bring herself to go to sleep. She went to her father's favorite place, the balcony by the back entrance. She stood next to him and he looked at her.

"Couldn't sleep sweetheart?" He asked as he wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her closer to him.

"I'm worried Daddy, what's going to happen to you, Uncle Cam, Uncle Dom, Uncle Oli and Uncle Krish? You're going into the land of our enemies, what's to say your not going to end up..." She couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence.

"It's alright princess. Don't fret about that. We've been at war for far too long. It's time it ends, one way or another." Clarkson said.

"Look after your mother and brother for me. Make sure they don't overload themselves with work, okay?" Clark son asked looking at her. She nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "You're growing up too fast for my liking, it feels like just yesterday when you were the little girl toddling through the hallways laughing. Now you're going to be married to the Crown Prince of England soon."

"I'm still and always will be your little girl daddy" Natalia said as tears streamed down her face.

"Go to sleep princess, I'll be back before you know it."

She sighed and headed back to her room, falling asleep sometime afterwards.


	18. Chapter 18

Natalia woke up early the next morning and rushed downstair after putting on a random dress. She flew down the stairs and to the front gates and slowed when she saw her father and uncles. Clarkson looked up as she neared and pulled her into a hug.

"You should've slept longer sweetheart, it was a late night" He said looking at her knowingly.

"I know but I couldn't let you leave without a goodbye" she said a she hugged him and all her uncles. "You will be back, won't you?" She hated sounding vulnerable, like a little girl but it was times like these that she let that show. She couldn't lose her father or her uncles. They were her family, she didn't know what would happen if they... No you can't think like that, she reminded herself but why did she feel like this was the last time she ever saw them?

Cameron tilted her chin up a bit and said, "No, no thinking like that. You're going to worry yourself sick, stop eating and drinking and stay cooped up in your bedroom. Don't deny it, I know you mija. Promise me, promise us that you aren't going to do that, okay?" He asked and she nodded slightly.

"He's right, you know" Dominique said as he walked closer after talking to a gaurd. "We'll be fine, we're ending this once and for all, and we'll be back before you even know it okay? Talk to some of the selection girls, they seem nice. Help you're brother out with that Selection and the country."

Clarkson spoke up, seeing his daughter still frowning slightly. "What they mean is DO NOT spend your entire time wondering what is happening, we will be fine, and DO NOT worry so much that you hardly eat or drink anything. Oh and DON"T spend your entire time eating ice cream in your room with the curtains shut, watching those sad war movies, that you took out of my room last night when you thought I was sleeping. In fact hand them to maxon and he can lock them up in the safe in his room, because the good lord knows that's what's going to happen when we walk out of these doors. Natalia giggled slightly and they smiled, happy to see the cheerful, happy girl she was.

She hugged them once more and they all left. Sighing she went upstairs, changed and tried to look somewhat presentable. She handed the kittens off to Tanya, who offered to take care of them today. She decided to head to the gardens to clear her head and at least try and keep the promise she had made. She walked around the gardens admiring their beuty and finally settled on a bench near the rose garden. The beautiful roses were in many different colors, and the sun was out, glorifying their beauty. She sighed and reached out to brush the red rose that was closest to her. America walked into the garden just then and addressed her.

"Your highness, are you alright?" America asked.

"I'm fine, lady America, just thinking is all." She thought back to what she said. I _did promise Uncle Dom to talk to the Selected so why not? After all Max does seem interested in her._ "Have a seat Lady America, it seems as though I'm not the only one who enjoys the peace here. My brother talks of you often." Natalia said casually.

"Really?" America asked suprised. "I know you and Maxon are close, your highness, I was wondering, how close are you?"

"It's fine Lady America, but please call me Princess Natalia or just Natalia. And as for your question, maxon and I are very close. He tells me everything unless it's of utmost confidality or an important secret. Usually something he knows will worry me endlessly or some surprise." Natalia said glad to have a distraction.

"Please Princess, do call me just America, I havn't quite gotten used to the title just yet" America said sanotherd Natalia nodded.

"Although America, I do know he has another secret, one concerning you. I have vague details, all I know is that it wasn't your choice to be here." Natalia said carefully. She knew she was walking on ice, she just didn't know how thin said ice was. "If you don't mind me asking, what caused you to be here. I have been on enough trips around this country to know many women fall for his charisma, good looks and sadly, the crown. I have understood by know that's not the case with you, making you an even more interesting person to him. A bit of a challenge, a difference from all those girls throwing themselves at him."

America hesitated and natalia quickly assured her. "It's alright, if you don't want to tell me, I was just naturally curious, one of my biggest personality traits, maxon usually hates it since most of the time it works against him." Natalia said remembering all the times she embaressed her brother. America didn't know what but there was something telling her to trust the princess, and she followed her instinct most of the time.

"It's fine Princess. Before I came here I had a boyfriend. He was from a family of Sixes. We knew my mother wouldn't be happy about our relationship but we were too in love to care at that time. I used to meet him at midnight every now and then and bring leftovers since he gave all his food to feed his family. I broke curfew often" America replied to Natalia's raised eyebrow. " Then one day, the letter for the Selection came and my mother wanted me to enter. I refused because I loved him but he later told me to enter because he didn't want to hold me back. I couldn't say no to him and I was so sure that I wouldn't get selected that I finally entered. While I was in the line, his mother came up with his sisters and we started talking, our families were good friends. His mother mentioned me, but not by my name since she didn't know it was me, and said that he was going to propose. Before the night they announced the results I made him a nice dinner to try and get the proposal out of him but he ended up breaking up with me, he said it was his job to pamper me not the other way around. I was devastated, and when I came here it felt like a place away from him, so I asked Maxon to let me stay for a while."

Natalia looked at her shocked, the poor girl. She did have one more question though. " Who was he Lady America?"

America hesitated before replying in a small voice, "Aspen Ledger"

"Officer Ledger?" Natalia asked shock written all over her face. America nodded.

"I am so sorry Lady America, I had no idea. Would you like to me to speak with Maxon about it? Perhaps I can do something for his family?"

"He would appreciate that Princess Natalia" America said smiling. Just then her phone buzzed and she looked down to see about 10 missed calls from Maxon, 10 from Ian, a few from her mother, 8-9 from Olivia and many more from Nicolette, Daphne, Kajal and her aunts. How did she not notice that? Her phone rang once again and sighing she knew they were going to go into full panic mode if she didn't show up so she excused herself before picking up.

Maxon and Ian's worried faces showed up on her screen and the two sighed in relief.

"Where were you? Or better yet where ARE you?" Maxon asked.

"You had us worried love." Ian said and she smiled.

"Did you think to check the gardens?" She asked and the two princes exchanged glances before facing palming. She giggled. "Anyway I'm coming to breakfast, ok? Calm down, there were about a 100 missed calls and texts on my phone, lets not even go into the voice mails and I was only gone for what? An hour?" Natalia chastised.

"I need to talk to you before breakfast, I'll see you in the gardens." Maxon said before hanging up. Natalia headed back to where America was sitting.

"Well lady America, it seems time has flown, breakfast will be served soon so you might want to start heading to the dining room. "

"You're not coming, Princess?" America asked.

"I will join you soon but it seems I have some matters to take care of, I'll see you soon Lady America." Natalia said and America left leaving Natalia to wait for Maxon, who arrived a minute later.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Natalia asked.

"I..."


	19. Chapter 19

"I want to cut the Selection to the Elite, Talia" Maxon said. "But instead of 10, I want to shorten it to 6. I don't want them to get hurt if I don't like them."

Natalia nodded. "Who's staying?"

"Celeste Newsome, Natalie Luca, Elsie Whisks, Kriss Ambers, Marlee Tames and America Singer" Maxon replied as he absentmindedly stroked a rose. "What do you think? Good or bad decision?" He asked.

"It's your heart Max, you know what's good and what's bad." Natalia replied wrapping an arm around him and laying her head on his shoulder. He sighed wrapping an arm around her.

"I don't know what's good or bad anymore." Maxon said. "And you know me better than I probably do"

"Well here's what I think. I think you already know who you want but either you're afraid or rejection or some other reason."

"And as always you're right." Maxon sighed. "It's the second one"

"America?" Natalia question gently. He nodded.

"It's not really her fault but it still hurts." Maxon said sadly.

"I know, she told me." Natalia said gently.

"we'll be okay, Max. You will always have mom, dad, all the other royal families, and me. Even if I do end up marrying Ian, anything you need and I'll be on the first flight. That's a promise. One I'm going to keep, regardless of the consequences." Natalia told him sincerely and he took comfort in the fact that he had such a great sister. One who'll always stand by him, regardless of the situation.

"When did you get older than me while staying younger than me? " Maxon questioned teasingly.

"oh you know, when you're older brother is too busy trying to find a wife rather than run a country, you'll be surprised how wise you become." Natalia said teasing evident in her voice but she sobered up immediately. "Max, you think dad and them are going to be okay?"

"You want comfort or the truth?" Maxon asked. She hesitated slightly before saying "truth".

" i don't know Talia. I really don't know."

She nodded but remembered the promise, she fully intends on keeping it. She looked to him and asked, "breakfast?" He nodded.

The two siblings headed to the dining hall, and the selected rose when they entered. They gestured for them to continue before sitting down. " I have made a decision. Due to the attacks, I have decided to narrow the selection down to the Elite. I don't want you placing your lives in unnecessary danger. For that reason, instead of 10, only 6 will remain. They are Lady Celeste, Lady Kriss, Lady Natalie, Lady Elsie, Lady Marlee and Lady America. I apologize to those who didn't make it but its for your own safety that you live early." Maxon said and the selected all finished their breakfasts before standing up, asking to be excused. Once they left, Natalia and Maxon chatted with some other royals, the atmosphere light, but they all noticed the empty seats. They queens noticed the chairs their husbands used to occupy and the princes and princesses noticed the place that was now vacant without their fathers. But Natalia was the one who saw the emptiness in the room without them. She hoped with all her heart for their safe return.


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok I just want to thank Book Dragon 2002 for helping me out with this story, you were a great help and thank you to all those who reviewed! I love you all and I'll try my best to update around all the tests. At least two or three chapters a week. And thank you to all those who read this story, means a lot to me. Ok enoug of this... on with the story!**

Amberly was eating her breakfast, trying not to dwell on the fact that her husband was in enemy territory. Instead she forced her concentration on the people around the table. Her gaze lingered on her daughter who looked very preoccupied and concern grew in Amberly. Natalia was not someone who neglected her food or family, much like her brother. She resolved to talk to her after breakfast and finished eating. As everyone was leaving she calle dot her daughter who seemed in another world.

"Natalia, can I talk to you up in my room for a few, sweetheart?" Amberly asked and they proceeded upstairs. Once they shut the door, Amberly and Natalia took a seat on the lush bed. "What's wrong, darling?"

"It's just, I'm having doubts mom" Natalia admitted. Amberly looked at her daughter in confusion, surely she didn't mean about the engagement?

"About what?"

"The engagement. What if I mess up and Ian, Liv, Aunt Amelia, Uncle Oliver and all of England hates me? What if Illea hates me for being a bad queen and ruining our relationship with England? What if I'm just not a good queen? I don't know how to run a country! Maxon does most of the work, I just help him when he needs it! What am I going to do mom? I love Ian but I'm just scared!" Natalia said close to tears. Amberly wrapped her up in her arms rubbing her back soothingly as she let tears steam down her face. She had worked herself to her breaking point and she knew from experience that too much stress is never good for a person.

"Sweetheart they're not going to hate you. You know they love you and you have more experience than I didn't when I became queen. Remember, I wasn't born into this. I know that it feels like you're going to fail but you'll be fine. Remember, I'll always be here for you, whenever you need it." Amberly promised burying her face in her daughter's silky hair. She threaded her fingers through the midnight tresses as Natalia leaned against her, wrapped safely in her mother's embrace. She picked up on her daughter's distress and sighed. There was more.

"What else sweetheart?"

"I'm worried about dad, Uncle Oliver, Uncle Cam, Uncle Dom and Uncle Krish. I don't want them to get hurt because of me. They mean as much to me as dad does and I don't want to lose them. If anything happens the guilt's going to be on me bacause it's my fault they're even in New Asia..." Natalia said quietly sobbing now.

"Shh darling, they'll be alright" Amberly soothed.

"How do you know?"

"We just have to hope for the best sweetheart. That's all we can do right now." Amberly said as pulled Natalia so her head was laying on her lap, the rest of her body spread out on the bed. "That's still not it is it?"

"It's Maxon. What if once he gets a wife, he no longer needs me? What if I was just a place holder until he has someone?" Natalia's admitted quietly.

Amberly looked at her daughter in shock, wondering how she let her daughter go so long without noticing all this. If shad then maybe she wouldn't be in this state, doubting herself completely.

"Of course not sweetheart, you know he would place his life in your hands and he would gladly lay it down for you. He loves you and I know you love him, even if he does find his wife in this selection you will always be his sister." Amberly said as she leaned against the headrest of the bed. Just then Maxon walked into the room and Amberly looked up.

"Mom, I need you to- what happened?" Maxon asked.

"Too much stress." Amberly replied him. She looked at the sleeping girl in her lap, mentally cursing herself for letting it come this far. She looked so peaceful, a small reprieve from the stress and tensions of the real word, a snall escape into dreamworld. She looked at her face even more closely to see the heavy bags under her eyes, covered by make up before but now clear as day.

"Maxon come here." Amberly said frowning. "how much sleep has she been getting the last few days?"

"I don't know mom, she slept with Ian since he came here but the past few days she said she was tired and was going to bed early. COme to think of it, it was since the night after the ball." Maxon said and came to the same conclusion as Amberly. She wasn't sleeping, she was working.

"I'll take her back to her room mom, you probably have work and I just finished mine. I'll talk to her after she waked up" Maxon promised picking her up bridal style and walking out of the room into the princess suite where he set her on her bed gently. He slipped in next to her stroking her face gently. He had been too busy with the Selection to pay attention to his sister. That would not do. He vowed to himself to change that before drifting off into sleep the two sibling sleeping peacefully in each other's embrace.


	21. Chapter 21

Maxon woke up when he felt Natalia stir next to him. He opened his eyes to see her fluttering her's open letting a small yawn escape as she blinked her eyes trying to adjust to the room. She turned on her side to see Maxon staring at her and cuddled deeper into his embrace. She missed him, he's been so busy lately.

"Talia, we need to talk." Maxon said, seriously.

"Hmm?" She questioned trying not to let her nerves show.

"You havn't been sleeping!" He accused her and she slowly nodded, she couldn't lie to him.

"Why?" He asked gently knowing she needed to talk.

"Because I felt that if I didn't keep up, I could never be a good sister, wife or queen" She told him tears forming in her eyes as she blinked them back.

Maxon face twisted into one of shock. "Oh my god, I am so sorry, Talia. I know I wasn't spending as much time as I used to and I didn't even realize it." he quickly continued before she could cut him off. "No, it's not okay. You let me vent to you and never once since this Selection started did I return the favor. forgive me?" He asked her and she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her tighter as she buried her head into his chest.

"And you will be a good Queen, that I know for sure and trust me, Ian loves you with all his heart." He assured her and felt her relax even more into his arms.

"Thanks Max, I needed to hear that." She said.

"Talk to Ian later this evening okay?" Maxon asked and she nodded before looking at him, confused.

"Evening? What am I doing now?"

"You are helping me plan a ball!" Maxon told her and she looked at him in confusion. There was no ball planned.

"It's a suprise, for a holiday that died out. I want to reintroduce it again." Maxon explained and she realized what he was talking about.

"Halloween?" She asked excitedly and he nodded. It was a holiday he knew she dreamed of seeing come back, and knowing it would be a treat to America made it all the more better. She leaped out of bed, talking quickly. She grabbed her planner and quickly flipped her planner open. The cover was soft and royal blue with a tiara in white rhinestones on the front. At the bottom right corner was her name in pink ink. She grabbed a purple pen off of her desk, clicking it for the ink before turning to Maxon.

"COME ON WE HAVE A BALL TO PLAN!" She said falling on to her bed, her planner in front of her, propped up on her elbows the purple pen in her hand resting against the side of her cheek while her legs from the knee down were in the air crossing at her ankles, dark blue sundress fitting her perfectly.

"ok so venue... the ball room. Guest list... everyone in the palace. Theme... halloween" She read outloud filling each one in, Maxon heping her occasionally.

Decorations-streamers, balloons.

Food - halloween themed recipes

Once completed she and Maxon went to the kitchen, instructing the cooks what needs to be done. Natalia promised to come by and check on things later before heading to the maids. She gave them the sketches for her, Maxon and Amberly's costume and told them she'd be back with the others soon. She completed the rest of the rounds before heading to Olivia's room. The rest of the girls were gathered there already as she had sent a maid to call them together.

"ok so we're hosting a halloween ball and I need to know what you want for your costumes. The girls told her what they wanted and she quickly sketched it out showing them before handing them to a maid. She headed to ian's room and got his costume as well, suprised at his choice. Once that was done she alternated between the sewing rooms and the kitchen, helping out wherever she was needed. Finally evening rolled around and she headed upstairs, took a shower and wrapped her robe around her. She sat down in front of her vanity doing her makeup. She did her eye shadow red with dark black mascara. Her lipstick was red as well and a natural blush. Her maids brought up her costume. Her costume had a black bodice with a red skirt, lined with a white ribbon with heart accents and under it was a black ruffled lace. The bodice had two red hearts on either side of her hip in the bottom and a golden lace in the front. There were three bows in the middle and a red ruffled neckline, with white puffed sleeves with red accents. She put on the white tights with red hearts and her black glovettes. She had her red and black crown at the side of her head. She grabbed the red and gold sceptor and slipped on black wedges. She left her black tresses down before grabbing a strand and spraying it red. Grabbing the strands on either side of the red streak she sprayed them white before braiding the three stands and pinning them back. She slipped on a red and black jewelry set and checked herself in the fulll length mirror. She truly did look like the Queen of Hearts.

She knocked on Olivia's door to see her dressed in her pirate costume. It was a dress that was made to look like three seperate pieces all in one. There was a black bow on lace near the neckline and jacket had gold buttons, epaulets, red cuffs and gold trim on the collar. A white lace petticoat is attached as well and peeks out from under the jacket. She had on black fish nets and heeled boots along with the black and red pirate hat. Her hair was brushed onto one side pulled from above her head instead of behind and the hat resting on the other side.

"You ready Liv?" Natalia asked stepping into the room.

"Almost. Can you do my makeup while I finish with the jewelry?" She asked gesturing to the red and silver, skull and crossbones jewelry set the royal jeweler had made. Natalia nodded waving her fingers over the makeup selection settling on black eye shadow from the vanity and aplied it onto her lids before doing the mascara black and went over it slightly with a dark red. She applied the deep red lipstick and clasped the necklace while Olivia fastened the earrings. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!" Olivia called and the door opened to reveal Nicoletta, Daphne and Kajal.

Nicoletta was wearing a red and white polka dot cotton dress with a sweetheart neckline and princess puffed sleeves. It had a black belt and the waist and she had on a mouse ear headpiece with a red bow with white polka dots. She had on knee length black socks and black flats with straps on the front. Her makeup was simple, red eyeshadow and lipstick and she paired it off with a red and white jewelry set. She had curled her hair and placed a few strands on the front and left the rest to fall on the back in beautiful curls. She could pass for a 19 yr old minnie mouse any day.

Daphne on the other hand was dressed as a vampire. She was in a red dress with black bell sleeves and had a corset like attachment at the waist. It went from the upper part of her chest to her waist. The front had string going across attaching it instead of a buckle allowing the red to show through. The sleeves had black lace ends and the dress was trimmed with black faux fur. She had on fine fishnets and black heels and had put her hair up in an elaborate up do. She had a black choker with a red standup collar that covered the back of her neck and was edged with black lace. She had on some red and black earrings with dark red lipstick and eyeshadow and thick mascara.

And last but not least, Kajal, also a vampire, had on a cobalt blue and black minidress with a corseted front and long lace fingerless glovettes. She was wearing black leggins and like daphne had on a choker with a cobalt stand up collar. She had on small web earrings and her makeup was a cobalt eyeshadow, black mascara and pink lipstick. Her hair was slightly curled and split into two sides, brushed up to the front. She had knee high black high heeled boots to top off the outfit.

"You ready?" Daphne asked and they all nodded heading downstairs to meet the boys.

Maxon was a pirate. He had a small beard and a brown hat with a red bandana tied to his forehead. He had a rich brocade vest and a long trim coat with accented buttons. He had black pants, a red velvet waist sash and a black belt with brown boots. Ian on the other hand, was dressed as a pilot. He had on a white undershirt with a double breasted twill jacket with gold buttons and trimmed with gold details on the sleeves. He had on black satin tie and black dress pants. he had on his tailored black Italian shoes and a lanyard. His captin's hat was made to match with gold pilot wings embroidered onto it and his black sunglasses covered his eyes. They lined up before the huge doors waiting to be announced. It seemed as of though they were runnning late slightly and their mothers have already been introduced. They straightened their posture as the announcement began...


	22. Chapter 22

Natalia straightened her posture as she heard the announcemets were heard and the gaurds opened the doors. Maxon and her linked arms walking out together. They were the perfect picture of royalty. Amazing posture, heads held high and a charming smile gracing their faces. Next was Olivia and Ian and then the other three princesses. Maxon excused himself to go talk to some of the Selected and his parents, an arrangement he had made earlier in the week. Natalia knew he was supposed to meet the family of the Elite sometime soon, and she figured this was a less nerve racking way to do it. She wandered the ball room admiring the decorations, it was all gold. Everything had gold, no matter how small. Teh costumes were probably the one non gold thing here. Natalia spotted her mother across the room chatting with Queen Amelia, Queen Emilia, Queen Laurene and Queen Indu. Her mother was dressed in a deep blue dress adorned with diamonds, resembling the night sky. Her make up consisted of pink lipstick and deep blue eyeshadow. She had donned a beautiful crown that made her look stunning along with deep blue heels.

Queen Laurene was dressed in a soft leopard print dress that down mid-thigh with leopard print tights. It had full sleeves and the edges were lined with black faux fur. The edge of the dress and the collar was lined with black fur with a black belt in the middle. The attached hood had leopard ears and there was a tail swishing in the back. She also had on leopard leg warmers and black flats to complete the look. She had red lipstick, glitter eye shadow and black eyeliner.

Queen Indu was dressed as a devil. She had on a red dress with gold shimmer and a thigh high slit on her left. There were gold chain decorations and a ruby brooch. There was a tall collar attached to the dress and a cap that connect from the dress to the gold bracelets. She had curled her hair and brushed it onto one shoulder and had a devil headpiece.

Queen Emilia looked like a flaming in her pink skirt and beaded pink corset with a feather had on a pink jewelry set and a pink head piece with a black feather sticking out slightly. She wore pink slippers on her feet with feather decorations. She had on pink lipstick to top off the costume. Her hair was loose and hung down in slight curls.

Queen Amelia had taken the witch to another level with the sparkly purple dress and black side panels. The dress was a low-high dress and had a purple stand up collar. It had a lace up front and a black witch hat with a purple band at the bottom. She had a broom in her hand made to match the costume and purple tight she with a black fishnets pattern. She also wore black fingerless gloves and black heels. She had talked with her aunts and mother for a while before excusing herself and wandering the room. She was distracted and ran into a little girl dressed as a bride in a white, puffy dress. She looked at her, coming to the conclusion that she must be one of the selected's family. The girl looked up and immedietly dropped into a curtsey.

"Your highness" She said.

"Hi, what's you name?" Natalia asked the girl who appeared to be 14 or 15.

"May Singer, your highness" She replied looking up.

"Oh, you're Lady America's sister I assume?" Natalia asked and May nodded. "Well how did you enjoy those tarts?"

May immeadietly brightened. "Oh they were wonderful your highness, simply perfection"

"Why thank you. Glad to see some unbaised people enjoy my cooking." Natalia said with a wink, her smile present on her face.

May looked up in shock. "I had no idea you made them your highness, but those tarts were pure perfection, I have to say" May complimented. Just then Maxon came over to them and greeted May.

"I see you have met my sister, May, and nice costume" Maxon said.

"Thank you, your highness." May replied looking at the brother and sister.

"You're costume is lovely as well, Princess" May said shyly.

"Why thank you" Natalia said grinning which turned into a smirk at her brother fake outrage.

"My, my, a handsome pirate is standing right next to you and you complemet his sister?" Maxon said faking hurt.

Natalia and May giggled at him. "You look well, your highness"

"Mhmm" Maxon said teasingly and Natalia slapped him slightly on the arm. "What?"

"Thank the lady for the complimet. My god, do you WANT me to report this to Silvia, Max?" Natalia said smirking.

"Thank you Lady May" maxon said with a wink. "Now I must excuse myself as I have some more guests to greet. Enjoy your eveing ladies" Maxon said leaving. Natalia and May chatted for a while and then Natalia had to go speak with the Selected. She observed each of their costumes. America had worn a butterfly costume. She had a blue satin dress with a butterfly embroidered into the bodice. It had silver accents, velvet and lace petal peplumsand a silver braid trim. She had a corset like bodice and a lace up back. She had a black petticoat that keeps the dress flounced out and had wings of velvet and lace with rhinestones adorning it. She had antennas that curled into the shape of an open heart and a glittery blue butterfly mask. She also wore black tights with lace edges and black heels.

Marlee was dressed as an angel with her silken white dress with iridiscent ribbon that runs along the neckline and down the length of the skirt to the hem. She had a star at the waist, bell sleeves and a halo on top of her head, her wings looked like they were made of iridiscent paper. She looked beautiful and natalia let her gaze wander to Natalie Luca. She had personifies spring itself, with flowers blossoming on the bodice and the blue tulle. Next to her was Kriss Ambers and Natalia realized that they planned their costumes together. Kriss represents fall/autumn and Natalia was happy to see the Selected getting along, instead of just being at each other's throats. Kriss wore a gold dress dress with red leaves embodied into it. Letting her eyes wander she found herself looking at Celeste Newsome, who was a peacocok. She wore a sparkly blue dress with a teal panel adorned with a peacock feather and a blue green skirt. She had blue tights and elbow length fingerless glovettes with peacock feather pattern. She had a standup collar and a peacock plum in her hair which had streaks of blue and green. Elsie Whisks had elaborated her usual dress making it much more dramatic and a headpiece that looked very hard to balance. Natalia was glad all she had was the small crown on her head. Natalia walked over to the maids to thank them again for their tireless work.

"Half of you are taking a day off tomorrow and the rest of you are taking it the day after. you all have worked very hard and I thank you once again for making this a huge success" natalia said to the maids before relaying the same message to the cooks. She caughts sight of the gaurds and decided to talk to a couple seeing as she wasnt needed anywhere.

As she neared she saw Charles in a Gavril Fadayde costume and David in a... ladies outfit? As she drew near she confirmed her suspisions and burst out laughing. She quickly snapped a picture trying not to fall on the floor. David looked up at her and smirked. He strutted towards her his dress swishing.

"Like what you see, _Princess_?" He asked and she just laughed even harder leaning onto Roy for support.

"I know, speechless, am I right?" david continued and Roy joined in on the laughter.

"A-Ahma..zing" natalia chocked out.

David grinned at her, and they spent the rest of the night jokig around. It was the last dance and she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see...


	23. Chapter 23

"Would you like to dance, beautiful?" Ian asked and Natalia smiled at him.

"Of course" They headed to the dance floor.

"You look lovely, darling" He complimented.

"As do you Ian." She said but she remembered her conversation with Maxon. Ian noticed the stiffness in her body and looked at her worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing it's just... do you think I'll be a good queen?"

He looked at her surprised. "Of course Tasia. You will be an AMAZING queen. Why would you not?"

"I don't know it's just... I guess I'm worried everyone will hate me... you, max, mom and dad, and everyone else"

"Love I will NEVER hate you, NEVER! Ok? I will love you, always. " Ian replied.

She nodded and buried her head in the crook of his neck and he pulled her closer as the song started to end.

"Come on beautiful, let's go, your tired" Ian said and they exited the ballroom, everyone else leaving a few moments after.

She changed out of her queen of hearts costume ad Ian changed out of his pilot costume. She changed into her cotton and lace baby pink top with baby pink shorts that went mid thigh and crawled onto bed as Ian went to get changed. He came back out in his boxers and flopped on the bed next to her a grin on his face. She smiled at him as she snuggled into his side and he wrapped a hand around her waist, and she layed her head on his chest, wrapping an arm around him. He placed a kiss in her hair and one on her forehead before kissing her on her lips. Soon after, both exhausted, one from the days events and the other from what was about to happen, they fell asleep in each other's embrace. Later in the night, if either of the teens were awake they would've heard the door creak open and a shadow slip inside...

Dun dun DUnnnnnn! What will happen after? Sorry guys I know I'm mean and horrible and evil, don't worry, I promise, you'll get the next chap soon! Luv ya


	24. Chapter 24 - The Actual One!

**Hey guys... ok so my chapters wont be that long for a while but they definitely wont be as short as the last one. i cant type super long chaps but ill do like normal length. Oh and this is the actual chapter 24! Enjoy! Luv ya! Mwah!**

The shadow slipped inside the room and into the glow of the small light revealing... Maxon! He gently shook awake Ian a small smile playing at his lips at the sight before him. "Ian, dude, come on we have to go, like now!"

Ian grumbled from waking up from such a comfortable position before his eyes focused on Maxon. He groaned, "It's time already?" Maxon nodded and Ian gently placed the Sleeping Beauty that was on him gently down on the pillows before pulling the duvet over her, again. She stirred but went back to sleep.

"You have everything?" Ian asked as he got dressed. Maxon nodded handing him a bag. "Here's her stuff, ours' are with David. Ian grabbed the bag and emptied the contents:-

 _A giant purple bunny with pink paws and ears_ **(Beanie Boo Petunia the Bunny)**

 _A black and white panda with a pink heart on one of it's eyes_ **(Beanie Boo Mandy the Panda)**

 _Two letters in envelopes_

A _chain with a heart locket that contained a picture of Natalia, Olivia, Ian and Maxon._

Wordlessly Maxon and Ian nodded at each other and each grabbed a stuffed animal and set it on either side of the sleeping girl, an envelope with each stuffed animal and the chain on her nightstand, right next to her bed with a note that contained two words... _We're Sorry._ Maxon kissed her forehead and left the room, Ian following her after giving her a kiss on the lips.

The two slipped out of the room and grabbing another bag out of Ian's room they decorated Olivia's room. The four had a tight bond and both Ian and Maxon hoped they wouldn't take the news too drastically. Instead of a bunny and a panda, Olivia had a giant white tiger with pink stripes **(Beanie Boo Asia the White Tiger)** and an adorable giant white cat with pink ears **(Beanie Boo Cashmere the Cat)**. They set up the room similar to Natalia, Maxon and Ian both kissed her forehead and left, meeting August, Brandon, Carter, Charles, David and Roy in the hallway. The small group of 8 swiftly left the palace and slipped into the night.

... Natalia's suite in the morning

Natalia yawned as she wake up but frowned as she realized Ian wasn't next to her. She rolled around and sat up as she saw what was on the bed next to her. Reaching over to turn off the lamp her eyes fell on the chain. She picked it up and opened it and gasped at the picture, wondering what was going on. She opened the envelope hugging the stuffed animals. She was a bit surprised but knew it was like Maxon and Ian to do this for something really random so she didn't think much of it. Her eyes skimmed the envelope and she gasped dropping the paper and quickly ripping open the second one. No sooner as the second letter had joined the first the door burst open, and there was a frazzled Olivia, still in her sleep wear, clutching two similar letter and two more giant stuffed animals and the chain clasped around her neck, the tears spilling from her eyes.

"They left..." Natalia whispered clutching the bunny and the panda tightly as if her life depended on it. Olivia joined her on the bed and the two girls clutched each other, praying that their brothers will be alright.

... Dining Room

As everyone was seated in the dining hall there was a noticeable gloom over the dining room. Queen Amberly looked around the table and noticed the absence of four more people. Olivia, Natalia, Maxon and Ian. _Maybe their still sleeping..._ Amberly thought but her worry increased as the time passed and there was no trace of the four children. The palace had very minimal activity. No Maxon walking down the halls with his father discussing what needs to be done, no Natalia running through the halls being chased, her giggles heard throughout or just walking own with Olivia chatting, or on a date with Ian. there was no sounds of Ian and Maxon goofing of acting like two boys instead of acting as soon-to be-kings. Amberly exchanged glances with Amelia and the rest of the royal family members, their worry also on their faces. After a few more minutes, Nicoletta stood up, dismissing herself for a few minutes. She headed up the stairs and pushed open the door to Ian's room and found it empty. She went through the connecting doors and found Olivia's room less organized than Ian's her sheets ruffled as if she was in a hurry. She crossed the hall to Maxon's and found it in the same state as Ian and she could feel her stomach in knots with worry. As she pushed open the doors to Natalia's suite, the sight broke her heart. The two girls were curled on their bed tears streaming down their faces. She quickly raced over to them and pulled them into a hug but her eyes fell on one of the letters on the bed, picking it up, she quickly read it over, worry and shock increasing as she went. By the time she finished she was in a similar state to the two girls. She managed to ring the bell for the maids before she fell onto the bed, unable to process what she just read.

 _Good Morning Sister Dearest :)_

 _I am so sorry but we had to do what needs to be done. Me and Ian have decided to join Dad and them in the war. No jackass gets away with what he did to you and I want to personally witness his death and that spoiled brat that insulted you. Trust me Talia, I would rather be with you but what needs to be done has to be done. I love you, remember that, always, and I'll do my best to come back to you. We didn't tell you because we know what you would have done if you know. You would have placed about a 1,000 guards everywhere we went. See the giant panda? Pretend it's me, it's the best alternate I could possible get you. Please, please don't go into the depression mode, that's the last thing we want. We want to come back to a happy, healthy princess filled with joy, not one thats skinny, has bags under her eyes and looks like death. Please Talia, that's the only thing I ask, take care of yourself, mom and Liv. I don't even have to tell either of you to take care of the other though, you two have always put the other first. I love you sis, and i'll see you after this._

 _Love you,_

 _Max_

Tanya came through the door and gasped at the sight. Nicoletta quickly motioned her over. "Could you get the royal family members here please and give this to either Princess Daphne or Princess Kajal, that would be great Tanya. And can you tell the selected that they can spend the day in the parlor?" Nicoletta asked and Tanya nodded.

... Dining Room

It had been about 5 to 10 minutes since Nicoletta left and they were getting worried. Just as they were about to go up themselves, Tanya walked into the dining room and curtsied quickly before handing the note to Daphne. "Princess Nicoletta has requested me to give Princesses Daphne and Kajal this note and to inform the royal family members to please head up to Princess Natalia's suite. She has also asked for the Selected to spend the day in the Women's Room" Tanya said and Daphne and Kajal shot out of their seats before she even finished the first sentence. The two princesses sprinted up to the room as everyone else followed and the Selected went to just go play card games for the day, unaware of the drama. When Amberly, Amelia, Emilia, Laurene and Indu opened the door they were shocked to see the five princesses looking at them with tears, all huddled on the bed.


	25. Chapter 25

"What happened? where are the boys?" Amberly gasped.

"I swear they have a super sense as to when you're upset" Emilia joked weakly.

"Th-they're I-in n-new A-asia" Daphne stuttered out. The five queens saw their world crashing down and Amberly and Amelia collapsed on the floor. The others tried to comfort them but they were all shocked over the news. Around lunchtime Tanya and Eliza came up with baskets of food.

"Your majesties this isn't healthy for you. Please come down to the dining room for lunch. If their highness wish to find here we have the food." Eliza said. Laurene nodded and the five queens made their way downstairs and tried to drown themselves in work and not be too worried sick. The princesses on the other hand made no move. Tanya and Eliza spread out the feast and left the room. Luna and Cinnamon padded into the room hoping for food and immediately went to their food. The five girls looked at the food, none having an appetite. There was their absolute favorite. Two pizzas with chicken, onions, jalapenos, and peppers with fries, parmesan bites and a giant cookie cut into eight slices. The called it the flick feast because it was usually eaten when they have movie marathons. Kajal looked at the girls she considered sisters and made up her mind. No one was coming home to find zombie princeses.

"Ok this is what we're gonna do. We eat and watch movies ok, no arguing. maxon and Ian don't want us to be crying everyday until the come back. No not if- when the come back." Kajal said and reluctantly they started with appetizers and popped a comedy movie in and down the rest of the day watching movies. Cinnamon and Luna had joined them after eating their own lunch of delicious fish. That night they all decided to camp out in natalias suite for a while. Somehow a pillow was fling and started a pillow fight. That night they all fell asleep hoping that everything would be alright and that their dream would be somewhat pleasant.

 _The next morning..._

Natalie and Olivia woke up to find the other three in the room stirring and smiled softly but the situation came and hit them like a car and silent tears slipped down their cheeks. The got dressed and some everyone else up. They had agreed to go riding today and were dressed in more suitable clothes than dresses.

Natalia wore a white ruffled tank top and Jean shorts and grabbed her riding bags to hook to her saddle. She put on her drop earrings, sandals and packed a peach cardigan, her sketch book and her phone into one bag and left the other empty for food, water and other things. she sighed and looked at the other girls. Olivia was dressed in a peony pink tank top with white buttons and vertical ruffles instead of horizontal like Natalia's. She had white jean shorts and sandals that matched her top. on her wrist was a fat white bracelet and her earring were red anchors. Nicoletta wore a baby blue short sleeve shirt with pink shorts and a white braided wrapped a pink floral scarf around her nack and had blue rose stud earrings with pearls fastened on her ears and her sandals. Daphne wore a dark blue diagnol ruffle tank top and peach shorts with a couple charm bracelets on her hand and slipped on her sandals as she sat on the bed. Kajal was wearing a cream tank top with sparkles looking as it they were raining from the neckline down to the hem. She slipped a couple bracelets on her hand and her sandals on before joining Daphne on the bed.

"Ok we all set?" Nicolette asked and the five girls checked their bags. They all had one bag empty. Natalia checked to make sure her sketch book, phone and cardigan was secure before she closed the pack. Olivia dropped her phone into the bag along with her white jean jacket and her earphones. She threw another set to Natalia who caught them and stuffed them in her bag. Nicoletta's bag consisted of her phone, a thin sweatshirt, and her camera. Daphne also grabbed her bag which had her peach lace jacket which ended at her waist and the sleeves went to her elbow, her sketch book and a portable speaker. Kajal packed her bag in a similar fashion with a thin cream hoodie, her phone and her tablet. The five girls headed downstairs but their obvious energy was missing from them. They entered the dining room silently, their usual bouncy energy, giggles and squeals missing.

" What are you girls doing today?" Emilia asked, trying to make conversation.

"Just riding, we should be back around dinner" daphne replied picking at her food. The room was silent until one of the Selected spoke.

"um... Excuse me your majesties, but where are Prince Maxon and Prince Ian?" Kriss asked but quickly added after she saw Natalia and Olivia's expressions, "if you don't mind me asking"

Kajal turned her pleading gaze to her mother who nodded and she stood. "Excuse us, but I need some help down in the kitchens. Nat, Liv, Nico and Daph we need to pack some food come on." She went around and gently helped Olivia up nad watched Nicoletta do the same with Natalia. Kajal and Nicoletta exchanged glances and wrapped an arm around the two girls who had tears on their faces. Daphne whispered something in Queen Amelia's ear before following the four girls to the kitchens. As she got there Kajal helped Olivia lean against Nicoletta and grabbed their bags from the ground, packing them with food and water, including a few carrots and sugar cubes.

"Shhh they're gonna be ok, nothing's gonna happen to them." Nicoletta whispered to the two sobbing girls. Soon their sobs turned into hiccups and they wiped their faces and they walked to the stables. They each went to go get a horse. Natalia found her horse. She was a beautiful black horse with very tips of her mane and tail into a brown. Natalia led her outside and grabbed her brushes, proceeding to comb her many and braiding a few sections. She grabbed a carrot from the stables and offered it to the horse.

"What am I going to do Julie?" Natalia asked the horse who sat on the grass next to her as she absent mindedly braided her mane.

The horse just nudged her face and she leaned against her when she felt another horse next to her. She turned her head to see a white horse similar to Juliet but completely white instead of black. She watched as the horse settled down next to her nudging her pocket where she kept the sugar cubes she grabbed from the stable kitchen.

"Alright Romeo chill, I'll give you the sugar cube." She said and drew it out and the eager horse took into from her fingertips. "You know you are definitely Max's horse... I mean look at the similarities." She joked and Juliet let out a snort as if she was amused but Romeo just looked at her indignation in his eyes. She simply threaded her fingers through his mane and stroked the side of his face. She looked up when she saw the shadows of four other people. Olivia chose a fiery Chestnut horse with a red mane named Pumpkin. Natalia grinned as she remembered the day she got the horse, coincidentally on Halloween. The horse's personality matched Halloween, his personality like a kid after he devoured his candy. As her eyes roamed the other horses she realized that she only ever had were either solid black, white or Chestnut. Those were always her and Maxon's favorite. She looked at the rest of the choices. Nicoletta had a Chestnut horse as well named Blaze. He was a sweet horse and very gentle. Daphne had a black horse named Queen. She carried herself with an air of elegance, much like a queen and Kajal choose a white mare Starlight. She got up and dusted herself off when she saw someone running towards them. It turned out to be another's one of the Selected, who remembered as America.

"Could we do something for you, Lady America?" Natalia asked surprised as she kept her voice steady.

"No not really, the Selected started arguing after we heard what happened and I needed to get out so I decided to take a walk but then saw you and thought I would offer my condolences before you left." She replied fidgeting nervously. Olivia stepped back to whisper quietly to them.

"Why don't we see if she wants to come with us?" The other four looked at her and she shrugged. " what she could be the next possible queen and I saw how max looks at her. Wouldn't hurt to spend some time right?" They looked at each other and shrugged.

"well I'll be going your highness" America said and turned when Daphne called her name. " why don't you come riding with us? I think Nat can find a gentle horse for you." Nicoletta nodded. "Or you can take mine and I can find another. Blaze is the sweetest ever" she said.

"Are you sure, I wouldn't want to impose..." America said uncertainly. " and I don't know how to ride"

"Take Juliet instead, she knows how to do it, since I fallen asleep riding more than once and if it wasn't for her I would seriously have some broken bones." Natalia offered. "I was tired!" She said in her defense.

Kajal fake gasped. " Tasia's offering her precious Juliet to someone else? Who are you and what have you done to Natalia?" She said shaking her shoulders.

" it's a win-win. Lady America gets a horse that's good and won't fling her" she said with a pointed glare to Pumpkin. " and I just solved my dilemma on to ride Juliet or let her stay and ride Romeo." She explained. She moved over to the black horse. "What'd do ya say Jules, take it easy on her okay? She hugged the horse and whispered " we're going on a midnight ride" Juliet snorted and rose standing on her hind feet before coming back down on all fours. "I take it someone's excited" Natalia chuckled and it increased when she saw Romeo pushing a saddle toward her, Maxon's favorite saddle to be exact and looked at her with pleading eyes. She sighed and proceeded to saddle him up and helped America onto Juliet as Kajal sent a text to the palace saying America was going with them.

"Wait we need food! And a bag for you!" Olivia yelled. She saw one of the guards running up to them and handed her a saddle bag with food. "Huh!" Olivia said and strapped the bag to the saddle. Turning to America she said, " Ok since you got Juliet and she is absolutely amazing, perfectly trained for anyone. Gentle as a breeze for beginners like you to absolute typhoon for more experienced people aren't you girl?" Olivia cooed and petted her before continuing. "Just hang on to her and if you loose sight of any of us, you probably won't cause only me and Nat can go absolutely reckless. Daphne and Kajal will always be with you because they prefer trot in the woods so you should be fine. Nicoletta will be nicoletta but she'll probably stay with you and grill you so be careful. Ok I think that's it, we all know where we're going right?" The other four princesses nodded and Natalia swung herself up on Romeo.

"Ya ya Liv. Now on to more important matters. You all know where you're going so I'm gonna let Romeo over here lose. So I'll see you at the field. Luv coming?" Natalia asked and threw the rest an apologetic look. "I would ride with you but Max did not train this horse to be obedient. As if proving a point Romeo reared in the air in indignation. Natalia gave them a see what I mean look before galloping off with Olivia and Pumpkin.


	26. Chapter 26

**With Natalia and Olivia**

the horses flew in the woods jumping over everything they could find and decided that stopping wasn't going to part of their mindset so the two girls had the feeling of flying for the next 10 minutes until the reached the clearing. It was a giant clearing with flowers lining the edges. There were lots of trees around the edges and a stream on the opposite side of the clearing. Over it was a swing maxon and Natalia had made when they were kids with their father. She tied Romeo over to a tree and walked into the clearing, chatting with Olivia. Few minutes later she heard the sounds of hooves and talking and looked up to see the rest of the girls coming in.

 **With the rest of the girls as they were riding**

America was surprised st how easy it is to ride a horse but she suspected it had something to do with the horse she's riding.

"Ya she's the best. Her brother on the other hand is a little more on the _wild_ side." kajal said looking at Juliet.

" She make really it easy, I really don't have to do anything." America said.

"Mhmm Tasia got her when she was like 3 years old, and fell in love with the horse, she refuses to ride any other horse than Romeo or Juliet. She looks after her amazingly. More like a child than a horse." Daphne said.

"What do you mean?" America asked.

"She was obsessed with this horse, she owns over a dozen other horses but never once had she ridden one that wasn't Romeo or Juliet. If either were sick she would take care of the personally, just spend hours doing Juliets hair or doing jumps, riding around or just reading while leaning against Juliet." Nicoletta said.

America giggled at them and Nicoletta turned towards her. "Soooooo... do you like Max?" Nicoletta asked. Daphne and Kajal chuckled at her while America stared at her.

"Tact, Nico! Tact!" Daphne chuckled.

"I guess, I don't know. It's really complicated." America replied and they smiled at her.

"Yes! At least some of you have sense and aren't gushing over Max every single second. I mean seriously, I consider him my brother, so it's kinda awkward." Nicoletta said punching the air and quickly holding onto the reins again. They laughed and they switched topics just talking about random things. They got to the clearing and saw Natalia chasing Olivia around and Olivia clutching her phone and laughing? "What the..." Nicoletta grabbed Olivia as she ran past and Kayla took her phone and played the video on the screen. It showed a text that Maxon had sent Olivia a week ago. It was of Natalia sleep talking and they strained to hear it but cracked up when they understood. She was sleep talking about Ian! Natalia jumped on them all and they just ended up laughing harder and she joined them. Once they got over their laughing fit, America turned to Natalia.

"Thanks for letting me ride Juliet. She's perfect for a beginner but how do you ride her, you seem like someone who loves adventure?" America asked. Natalia just grinned and whistled, making Juliet trot over to her.

"What do you say girl, wanna show em how it's done?" Natalia asked and swung herself up. She stood on the saddle as Juliet started trotting but then neared a log. She just whispered the word jump and Juliet started cantering and jumped the log flinging Natalia in the air but as Juliet landed so did Natalia perfectly sitting on her back as Juliet galloped back to the others. Natalia jumped off and bowed. "Thank you! Thank you!" She joked. They applauded and she sat back down after giving Juliet a carrot and tying her up next to the other horses. She pressed a quick kiss between the horse's eyes and went back to her friends. The girls spent the afternoon talking and found out that America was surprising pleasant and not at all like some of the girls who just fan girl over Maxon every chance they get. It was evening and Natalia had decided to sketch everything while sitting on the swing over the river. She sketched the girls, the sun, the river, the woods, and anything else she could think of. Daphne was sketching outfit ideas sometimes shouting questions to Natalia. She was left in peace for a while so she was surprised when she sensed a presence next to her. She opened her eyes to see America. Scanning the clearing she found Kajal, Olivia and Daphne asleep and vaguely remembered something about Nicolette going to take pictures. Sure enough she found that Blaze wasn't in the clearing as well.

"How are you Lady America?" Natalia asked setting aside her sketch book and gesturing for her to join her on the swing.

"I'm holding up." She replied.

"How are those classes Silvia mentioned?" She asked and America groaned at the thought making Natalia chuckle. "That bad huh?"

America just nodded, "its all oral, I prefer textbooks and stuff"

"Ya, i mean Silvia's intense. But she's amazing" Natalia said.

"Your drawings are amazing" America commented.

"Thanks."

Just then Nicoletta rode over to them and smiled. "Hey mind if I borrow America for a while?" Natalia nodded no and leaned against the swing and watched as Nicoletta and America climbed on Blaze and rode out. She relaxed on the swing curling up and listening to the river flow underneath her, calm and gentle and soothing. She fell asleep listening to the sounds of birds, the wind and river and to the sweet smell of the forest. After a few hours she woke up to Kajal shaking her awake. She sat up and got of the swing. They all packed up and got ready to leave. They arrived at the stables in 15 min Olivia and Natalia before everyone else. They unsaddled and brushed them all down, Natalia took care of Romeo and let America groom Juliet. After finishing up they draped the blankets over the horses, and left back to the palace. Realizing dinner already started they went to the dining room first and were greeted by everyone staring at them. Some went so far as to stare coldly at America. Eliza simply walked in with five more plates and they sat for dinner. The five princesses could see the selected's distaste at America. After dinner they all went upstairs to bed, unknowning of the drama in the women's room.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Hey guys so you know my ridiculously long hiatus that I took? So to avoid that in the future, I will update a chapter once I get a review. No need for a minimum of 5 or 10, just 1. I just wanna know if people still want to see this end of not of it they have any suggestions, so all I want is one review and you get a new chapter K? Luv ya guys. Mwah. Enjoy!**_

 **With the Selected**

Where were you all day?" Celeste asked.

"Out riding with Princess Natalia, Princess Olivia, Princess Nicolette, Princess Daphne and Princess Kajal" she replied nonchalantly, catching Marlee's we need to talk look.

"they just let you go with them? Do you even know how to ride?" Kriss asked, though her voice didn't hold as much contempt.

"They asked me if I wanted to go with them and I said fine and no I don't know how to ride, but Princess Natalia's horse Juliet is amazing, you don't need to know." America replied and Celeste huffed and walked away. Marlee dragged her away to interrogate her and the rest went to their rooms.

 **After Everyone fell asleep around midnight**

Natalia slipped out of her room and out the front door of the palace. She ran to the stables, dressed more comfortably for the mild chill in the night air. She wore a light blue pajama pants and Ian's sweatshirt over her pajama top. Slipping inside she went straight to find Juliet. The black horse was with her brother, who was sleeping. Juliet stood up as she was Natalia and Natalie clipped on the reins before leading her out and saddling her. After climbing up and decided to just go wherever the wind takes her and let Juliet take the lead, resolving to just hanging on to the horse. Juliet took of into a gallop through the woods until they reached a waterfall. Following a path to the bottom the took a break near the pool.

"What do ya say girl, feel like swimming?" Natalie asked and Juliet just tugged at her and she climbed up again. The pool was pretty shallow where they were so the just splashed each other for a while before heading back to dry ground. Natalie slipped her sweatshirt back on and grabbed the three blankets she packed. after drying both Juliet and herself of as best as she could, she wrapped a blanket around herself and one around Juliet and leaned back against her. She grabbed the midnight snack she brought, brownies for herself and sugar cubes for Juliet. Sometime after she fell asleep curled up next to Juliet, who was also asleep, and woke up to the sounds of birds chirping. Stretching her legs out she yawned and slightly shook the sleeping horse. She climbed back on and they sent or back towards the palace.

As she reached the stables she got off and led Juliet it her and Romeo's private paddock. running back to the palace she went upstairs to find the other four already awake.

"Where were you?" Olivia asked.

" riding with Juliet " she replied while searching for an outfit.

"Uh uh and when was this ride?" Daphne asked moving to help her.

" round midnight" she mumbled. They all sighed. " we did find a waterfall and a place to swim though, you wanna go today? "

They all nodded as they had nothing better to do. Just the Nicoletta face palmed herself. "On shoot I forgot mom told me that we had to include the selected today since we went out with America yesterday, so it's not like we're choosing. "

"They do know that maxon won't choose someone who disrespects any of us right. And fine we got plenty of horses." Natalia said. They all went to their own suite to change unknowingly wearing the same outfit. It was an outfit they all bought at the same time but in different colors. It was a white tank top with khaki shorts and a belt. It came with a thin jacket but they were different colors. Natalie had royal blue, nicoletta had white, Daphne had sky blue, Olivia had red and kajal chose saffron. It also had a heart pendant that was the color of the jacket and knee length black boots with a slight heel. They all met up outside the dining room and cracked up as they saw what they were wearing.

"Great minds think alike" Olivia said as they walked in. The queens let our chuckles as they saw the girls.

"Planned or..." Amelia asked and they shook the heads. " we were wondering it you would all join us for a ride today. Princess Natalia found a waterfall and a place to swim apparently " Olivia said.

The rest of the dining room nodded. "Very well change into something more suitable and join us at the stables." With that they finished eating and chanhed . Everyone else wore a short and jeans with sandals.

"Ok if you would all line up please, I'll give you a horse." Natalia said. "Mom take queen, aunt Em jaguar, aunt laur try ebony, aunt ames cinnamon, and aunt kaju take Fiona. Ok for the selected, who can ride?" Natalie asked. Everyone except Lady Marlee and Lady America stepped forward. " Alright Lady Celeste you can take Autumn, Lady Elsie you can ride Rapunzel, lady Kriss take Lacey and Lady Natalie try Major. Ok the rest of you can grab a horse and Ladies America and Marlee if you would follow me... "

Natalie led them through the stables and found a sweet horse named Ace, Ian's favorite of them all. Are was much like Juliet, an amazing horse for both beginners and advanced. Just then Olivia walked in.

"Hey do you think I can take ace today please?" Olivia asked. Natalie knew why she wanted that horse, the same reason she rode Romeo yesterday . Nodding she sighed.

" Nico can you take pumpkin please and give Blaze to Lady Marlee? Lady America it seems I can't find another horse so you can take Juliet again. " Natalie said.

"Thank you your highness" America said and Natalie whistled twice, one a melody and the other a sharp whistle. Romeo and Juliet galloped over to her.

"Hey Jules, morning Ro. Ima saddle both of you up k?" She said and led them over to the saddles. When grabbed a royal blue one placing it on Romeo and a black saddle for Juliet. She led them both back out. Everyone one else was waiting for them she gave Juliet to America and swing herself up.

"Alright we'll split into two groups. "Me, liv, Nico in one and the rest in another. Have Lady America led your group as Jules knows where she's going. Jules!" Natalia called. "We're going back to the falls, be careful and slow please! I don't want a broken hoof on my horse alright darling?"

They set out Natalia, Olivia and Nicoletta racing as the others followed at a slower pace. By the time the rest got there the three were already in the water in their swim suits they wore under their clothes. Soon enough Natalia saw the rest enter but the path was too downhill and she saw Juliet hesitate.

"If you would all please walk your horses down, it's a bit steep." She called up and they all dismounted. She watched everyone go down but Juliet refused and Natalie went up. She told America to go down and turned to Juliet. "What's wrong Jules?"

Juliet just layer down and Natalia got the clue to mount the horse. As soon as she was seated Juliet stood and shook her head. Natalia reached down and did what she asked, pulling off the reins.

"Your highness what are you doing?" She heard Kriss Ambers ask her. " seeing what she wants" she replied. "Go ahead"

No sooner had the words left her mouth did Juliet take off into a path nearby. Everyone watched as appeared over a gap about 20-25 ft. apart, give or take. She just hung on tighter, feeling the thrill as Juliet sped up clearing the gap and she heard the Selected gasp. Soon the appeared again at a ledge high above the waterfall, a drop right into the pool 5 ft. away. Juliet turned away and jumped to the side, landing on a boulder that littered the area all the way to the bottom.

"Your highness! You could die, and you can't even lead the horse!" Celeste screeched .

"Calm down Lady Celeste I'm gonna be fine, I trust Juliet, she knows what she's doing."

Juliet jumped again landing on another boulder and just kept crisscrossing until the reached the bottom, all that sepreated them from the others was a stream of rapids, about 30 feet wide. "Think you can scale it Jules?" In response Juliet just backed up and scalloped clearing the rapids by an inch. They trotted over the narrow strip of land between the rapids and the pool and jumped into the pool. "So that's why you didn't want to come down." Natalia said.

she slipped off again and splashed Juliet who in return did the same. Laughing she led her over to Romeo. "Hey Ro, don't worry when max gets back you'll go with him." She said joking while stroking the horse. Next to her Juliet shook her name sending water droplets flying at Natalia. She laughed again pressing a kiss to the horse's head and left.


	28. Chapter 28

After spending all day in the woods they went back to the castle, had dinner and got some sleep. The next morning was when everything went wrong. That morning the royal families got a video call from the Emperor of New Asia.

"To what do we owe for this call, Emperor?" Queen Amberly asked as she had to follow protocol.

"You dare destroy my country?" The emperor yelled. " but as I am a kind soul, I will allow it to be forgiven, if your daughter marries my son. Then you will get you husband and son back. " he bargained and they gasped.

"Very well Emperor. I accept" Natalia said.

"Wonderful. I shall send a plane " the emperor said cutting the call. It was then that natalia broke down.

"Why did you do that" Olivia asked.

"They have our dad's and max and Ian". natalia said. "I had no choice. A princess must do what is best for her kingdom"

With that she left the throne room and went to pack. The plane arrived around lunch time and she stepped aboard, waving goodbye. After a three hour plane ride they landed in New Asia. She stepped off and was greeted by the limo driver. The ride to the palace was slow and agonizing. She was a nervous wreck.

At the palace she was greeted by the Prince. She curtsied in front of him and he nodded.

"Yes you are hot, perfect for magazine covers and such" he told her and she was shocked.

After she found her voice again, she turned to him, " I ist see my father and then, please! " she pleaded.

"Fine" he relented before motioning a guard over. "Take her to see the prisons and have a maid show her to her quarters. " he said before leaving. She was lead to the hold and she flung herself at her father.

"I'm sorry daddy" she cried into him and he hugged her closer.

"It's alright darling, it wasn't your fault. " he said before gesturing Maxon over. Natalie hugged him tightly and he did the same, whispering in her ear, "you aren't getting married to him, David and then are still out there, and they're coming back"

She looked at him shocked before kissing his cheek. "Love you, stay safe" she whispered back before had dinner in her room and went to bed early that night but woke up due to the sounds of guns. She k jumped out to find David, August and the rest of them shooting the soldiers. Brandon grabbed her and led her downstairs where Maxon and then were waiting. David ran up to them and handed masks. It was then she realized everyone was wearing masks. She put it on and turned around. They saw the royal family at the top. Maxon and Ian grabbed a gun each. Macon shot the Emperor and his daughter and Ian shot the other two. They all boarded the plane and took off, back home

 **Super sorry chapter, I know but it's kind of a filler. We will be back soon with better chapters, I just wanted the war to end, kinda sucky, I know and I'm really sorry. Anyway I figured, if I'm gonna ask for reviews, might as well answer them, right?**

Storian0719 - I'm glad you like it and I'm sorry for the short sucky chap, next one is gonna be better I promise, and most definitely longer no doubt.

Hungergamesfan9 - yay! I'm glad you love it. Again sorry about the short suckish chapter, I'll go back to normal next chapter, I promise.

Mwah! You guys are all awesome, please review even if it is flames. I'm craving Smores so I'll take the flames if you want. I really want to know what you think so please please review and give me any suggestions, I'll try and put them in there!


	29. Chapter 29

**I AM SOOOO SOOOOORRRYYYYY. DON'T HATE ME. I LUV YOU ALLL. I JUST HAD SO MUCH TO DO AND WRITER'S BLOCK. IM REALLY REALLY REALLLYYYY SORRY!**

The next morning Natalia woke up to the sound of Tanya flutting around. Groaning she sat up, confused.

"What's going on Tanya" she asked as she stretched.

"I don't know Natalia but I was told to get you ready and to the limo. " she said holding up a garment bag. natalia sighed going to take a shower before wrapping a robe around herself. Tanya did her hair in a half up half down and her lips a deep dark red. After that was done she slipped on the dress. It was a simple black dress with a lace netting on top and a thin brown belt at the waist. The Dees ended between her knee and mid thigh. Tanya gave her the black jewelry set and after putting it on she went to the garage where she found everyone else. She looked at maxon with a question in her eyes bit he just shrugged. The drive was pure torture for brother and sister as they had no idea what was going on. They were led to their seats followed by the elite. As they all took a seat, she saw two people being led to the center but their cloaks covered their faces. As they were removed she was shocked, unable to move. She vaguely registered what was being said but her eyes were on Carter. What was going on? As she listened she found out that Marlee "cheated" on maxon and committed "treason". The shock wrote of as the whip cracked against their skin and she jumped up running towards them. One glare and the guards released her, not wanting to be on the receiving end of that fury. She made it up as the was changed by the crowd. There was only one way to get an immediate response and without thinking she leaped in front of Carter wincing slightly as the whip made contact with her skin. Everyone froze the tension so think it could be cut with a butter knife. Maxon hurried over to his sister, everyone else following suit as she cradled her cheek ever so slightly.

" You want to talk treason, I was hit in public...what should happen now? " Natalie asked. Everyone held their breath. "Why are they being punished? For finding love? Would you prefer a queen that didn't love her husband? I refuse to accept this. If it's a show you want I will take their punishment. Lady Marlee has done nothing wrong. And you will not lay a finger on Carter. I will have anyone who lay a hand on him hanged in public. I have known him for a while, many years in fact. He is a friend of mine and Maxon's. I stand by my word, they will not be punished, if it is the law that must be upheld then according to said law, if a person of the royal family wishes to transfer the punishment, it may be done so. I will take their punishment."

"Tasia come on, don't do this. You did nothing, absolutely nothing. You went through pure hell for the past few weeks. You don't need this, listen to me" Carter pleaded.

"I AM THE KING. Who made this decision without my permission? Who decided that a friend of the royal family be caned? I will have them hung for treason." Clarkson roared.

"Dad, I want whoever done this in front of me as soon as possible. I will personally see to their punishment." Natalia said before facing the crowd. "THIS WAS NOT AN APPROVED DECISION! THEREFORE THERE IS NO LAW TO UPHOLD." She said he sentences short and curt. No one has ever heard the sweet bubbly princess this serious before.

"Let's go Carter." maxon said and the two siblings helped him into the limo.

The guards helped Marlee out and into another limo.

"i want whoever did this in front of me NOW, Max. I want to kill the idiot that thinks he can do whatever he wants." Natalia seethed.

"Shhh...Tasia, I'm fine. It wasn't that much, alright? I'm fine" Carter soothed. Maxon released his sister and she hugged Carter.

"Why does it all have to happen at once. I'm sorry carter. I really am sorry, if I had been more careful..." She started but was cut off by both Maxon and Carter.

"Tas, why in the world is this your fault?" he asked gently and she looked up at him, her eyes red.

"If I had not left the kingdom to just mom, she was already under stress and I just left, i shut myself off and went on _joyrides_ instead of helping her. If I did, maybe this never would've happened." Natalia said tears streaming down her face once more.

"Hey, hye. Look at me, you are not at fault for this. OKAY? I don't blame you at all, not even in my wildest dreams. So stop blaming yourself. And you needed taht time away from the castle. have you thought about how much stress you've been putting on yourself?" carter asked.

Maxon nodded."Ya sis. Everything's been happening. So breathe okay? carter's going to be fine. Besides, look on the bright side, Carter's gonna be living the high life in the royal suites for the next weeks." maxon joked.

"Bring me my breakfast, chop chop!" carter joked and Natalia cracked a smile.


	30. Chapter 30

**Ok I know this like super delayed but its longer than normal...so I hoping that it kinda makes up for it? ALMOST 4,000 WORDS! Yes...? No...? Still trying to kill me? Anyway, I love you all...Mwah! Enjoy**

"Now were you going to tell me about Marlee, or what?" Natalia teased after the two siblings got Carter comfortable.

"Yeah woodwork, I thought you trusted me..." Maxon teased.

"Please, Tas was stressed without needing that as well and you decided you were gonna go to new Asia..." Carter shot back.

"You came with me!" Maxon stated incredulously.

"Did you really think I was going to let you go on your own?" Carter asked.

" I tried... " maxon said.

Just then the door opened. There was a doctor and the princesses and Ian.

"The doctor says Carter needs to rest after he checks him again and Max, you need to go spend some time with the selected." Olivia said.

"Fine. Get some rest Carter." Natalia said as the two siblings walked out.

"I just want a break, just some time where I don't have a kingdom that could fall apart if I close my eyes" Maxon said as the group of 8 walked away from the room.

"Yeah, but sadly we either help or the entire pressure is on our parents, and that's not really fair." Ian said as he slipped an arm around Natalia's waist. She snuggled closer to him and he placed a kiss in her hair.

"Well why don't you go have a picnic with the Elite and have Ian and Tasia join you?" Nicoletta suggested.

"Why are you dragging US into this?" Ian and Natalia cried out in unison. They all burst out laughing at the looks on the two's faces.

"Because you love me sis?" Maxon pleaded.

"Ughhhh" Natalia said about to give in when Ian pulled her even closer to him.

"Nope! Not happening. I am taking my fiancé out for a picnic and you are going to try and find yourself a wife out of those six ladies." Ian said.

"Oh come on! She was about to give in!" Maxon groaned.

"Sorry max...but at least I already know who my sister in law is going to be. You know the one that's not one of best friends." Natalia said cheekily.

"At least I can get along with my sister in law...those people that wanted to marry Ian, I was like actually gonna die if he married them. They just fawned over him and oh my god. You think I just come here for no reason?" Olivia said.

"ya what you don't know sis is that I came here as well after they all left. You didn't have to put up with them while you were dating someone." Ian cried out.

"True...true...trueeeee" Olivia replied.

"Anyway how long are you all staying?" Maxon asked.

"Uhh well the three of us are leaving tomorrow and these two I have no idea" Nicoletta said gesturing to herself, Kajal and Daphne.

"The two of us talked to mom and dad last night. They said we can stay for another week or two. You know nothings really going on right now so they said that they can handle it." Ian said.

"Alright. So why don't we have maxon go on that date and these two are going to go wherever their going to go, and we can meet back up in the evening to go for a picnic somewhere." Daphne suggested.

"Fine. I'll go take one of them out." Maxon agreed.

"We should be back soon so what do you say, you still owe me that duel?" Ian asked and Maxon immediately grinned at him.

"Dude, your on." He replied and the two boys high fived.

"well we'll see you later!" Nicoletta, Daphne, Kajal and Olivia said as they walked away.

"Bye Max" Natalia waved as she let Ian lead her to the stables.

"Where are we going?" Natalia asked and he grinned at her.

"Patience love" Ian said as he grabbed a picnic basket and proceeded to saddle Ace up. She followed his lead and saddled Juliet up. The horse greeted her and she just slipped her fingers into her mane as she tried to untangle it.

The two rode out and Ian led her to a beautiful meadow with pretty flowers everywhere."Oh my god Ian it's beautiful!" Natalia cried out as she slipped off of Juliet, landing gracefully on her feet, and taking in her surroundings.

"Only the best for my Queen" Ian replied as he led her to the middle of the meadow where they had their picnic. They finished their lunch and laid their together, Natalia's head on Ian's chest, and one of Ian's arms around her as they other he used as a headrest. They stared at the clouds and just enjoyed the peace.

"What's wrong love?" Ian asked.

"I'm a horrible princess Ian. How am I ever going to be a good queen?" She asked looking up at him in distress.

"What?" He asked as he sat up making her sit as well. "Why would you ever think that you are a horrible princess? Why was that thought even anywhere near your head?"

"It's my fault that Carter got caned...just because he loved Marlee! If I had helped mom, she was already under so much stress and now adding this on her, it wasn't fair to her and I still did it. And so many things went wrong because of me. It was my fault that our dads had to go to New Asia and my fault that you felt the need to go after them. It's all my fault" She sobbed.

"Shhh...love, look at me. Princess, its okay. Look at me sweetheart." He pleaded as he pulled her onto his lap. "None of those were our fault okay? They were choices made by others. It was someone else that got Carter caned, not you. It wasn't your fault that the New Asians declared war because our parents weren't going to let any of us married to those scums. It wasn't your fault that our parents decided that this needed to end and it wasn't your fault that Max and I chose to go after them. Okay?"

"But you know what you did do?" He asked as he wiped her tears away gently. "You were the one that stood in front of Carter when everyone else was in shock. You were the one that every single subject, Illea, England, Italy, France and India, love because your the princess thats kind, the princess that's sweet and will always think of others before herself. So never ever think that you are going to be anything but an amazing queen. If mom didn't want to put the stress on us, on you, she would give you the kingdom to you in a heartbeat because she KNOWS that they'll be in good hands."

She looked at him tears still in her eyes but for a different reason and pulled him into a kiss.

"I love you" She told him, honesty shining out of her eyes.

"And I love you sweetheart." He said as he pulled her into another short kiss before handing her his hand to help her up.

"Now what do you say you come watch me beat your brother in that dual?" He said with a cocky smirk and she laughed.

"I say that I'll beat both of you." She said with a grin, letting him pull her up.

"Is that a challenge?" He asked her as she climbed on Juliet.

"Maybe. But before that here's another challenge." She shot back as she grabbed the reins.

"Oh and what's that?"

"See if you can beat me and Jules back to the palace!" She said taking off laughing. Ian shook his head but followed her.

 **With Maxon - Yes it is Maxon's POV...it's not going to be happening a lot but you know it'll be there**

I headed up to America's room to see if she would want to go out on a date with me. I knocked on her door and waited patiently for her to open it. When she did, she was wearing a flower print casual dress and I could see Anna, Mary and Lucy inside with card games. I smiled at that and turned my focus back on America.

"Would you like to accompany me on a date, Lady America?" I asked with a charming grin. Don't look at me like that! It works on most people, you know the ones that are not my sister.

"Sure" She said talking to the three in her room before walking out with me.

"So my sister tells me that you enjoyed riding." I said trying to start a conversation.

"I did. Although that could be because Her Highness's horse is so gentle." America told me and I gave her a mock-shock grin.

"Juliet? Gentle? I think you're mistaken. There's no way that that horse is gentle!" I said with a fake shudder as I thought of one particular memory.

"What makes you say that Your Highness?" She asked playfully.

"How about you let me teach you how to ride and while we ride, I'll tell you the story." I bargained and she nodded.

I took her over to the stables and grabbed Blaze out of her stall. I saddled her up and whistled for Romeo who galloped over immediately. He reared up and I chuckled.

"Woah boy. Down." I said trying to calm him. He finally let me saddle him up and I grabbed Blaze's reins and led both of them over to where Pumpkin was eating an apple out of America's hand.

"Try Blaze. She's a sweet horse" I said as I grabbed a sugar cube out of pocket which Romeo stole from my hand the second it appeared. "Aww. Come on Ro, if you keep doing that how am I supposed to give off the impression that you are a sweet gentle horse in front of Talia. God I can see her now with that cocky grin and she's just going to smirk at me from where she is on Juliet." I groaned dramatically as he stroked Romeo's mane. I heard laughing and turned to see America leaning on a tree, Blaze next to her chuckling as she watched him.

"Something funny, Lady America?" I asked her teasing.

"You! Never did I think I would see the crown prince of Illea being dramatic while talking to a horse!" She laughed and I realized how much I loved that sound.

"Well I told you I'll tell you a story correct?" I asked her as I helped her on the horse and instructed her how to lead the horse. I climbed on Romeo's back and we began trotting around the stable gardens.

"One day, Talia and I were just riding around. You'll be surprised at how often she's out here. She loves that horse like it's her child, She takes care of Juliet like an actual baby. Same for Romeo. i let her name both of them and she chose that because Mom just finished reading that to her. Don't ask why she wanted that, she and I quote, "wanted to try something more challenging" than the usual Sleeping Beauty. Her favorite was always _Maleficent_ and _Sleeping Beauty._ Maleficent more than sleeping beauty because she always believed that there is always a reason for everything. I would hate to stress you out but my sister can be the most calculating, scariest person on this Earth when she wants to be. Anyway, we were riding around and we were racing to be specific. We tied because Romeo and Juliet might be just as competitive as us and Mom and Dad got us the exact same horses. They were twins, I don't know how they found them but yeah. They have the exact same capacity it just depends on how you train them. Romeo over here is a reckless beast and I love him for it. He can be well trained but he knows what his rider wants. Yeah she told me that he took of on you guys when you first went riding but Talia and I both know that that's what she wanted and that's what she needed. She needed that speed and if she wanted to go slower, Romeo would've done that. Juliet has that uncanny ability as well and Talia trusts her completely. We both trust our horses. I don't even want to think of what would happen if she was on a different horse other than Romeo or Juliet half the time she rides. She has the tendency to be reckless and spontaneous and takes midnight rides so she would fall asleep. I don't know how many times I woke up to find her not in her bed so I would run to the stables, only to see her sleeping next to Juliet or Romeo or both of them. Anyway one of the times, I think it was a snake that made the mistake of coming near her and she was sleeping. I was walking outside when I see Juliet just going crazy so I start running to find a snake slipping away. I had never been that terrified of a horse and honestly I pitied that snake in that moment." I concluded shaking my head at the memory.

"Wow. She sounds like an amazing horse, they both do." America said and I grinned as I smiled at Romeo fondly.

"I don't think Talia's ever rode another horse after she got Juliet. Or actually no. She never rode another horse,other than Romeo, period because she learned how to ride on Juliet."

"You two have a close bond don't you?" America asked me and I nodded.

"My sister is one of the most important thing in my world because I have depended on her for so long, that I honestly can't even think of a world where I can't go to her. She knows every embarrassing secrets and my favorite moments. She was the cause of most of them." I admitted.

"Tell me some of your favorite memories." America asked me.

"I told you how scary she can be right? Well one day the advisors just won't listen and the meeting was running late, like 2 Am in the morning late. Talia just comes walking in, asking us why we are not in bed and then turns around and yells at the advisors that this can wait until the morning and if it is of utmost importance they can tell her what it is and that she'll take our place. When they told her that it was what color one of the celebration banners for a parade was the huge debate. She just blows up a them saying that it would look worse for the royal family to be asleep than for the banners to not be the right color and basically threatens them not to disturb us until tomorrow afternoon and if they do they don't want to even know and then COMMANDS me and Dad to get some sleep. All in 5 minutes!" Maxon said as the two burst out laughing.

"My mom always said that the princess was an amazing girl, just what a country needed and that you two always balanced each other out." America admitted.

"Well your mom was right. i don't know how many times she stopped me from being stupid." Maxon said a they heard laughs.

They turned around to see Juliet bursting into the gardens followed closely by Ace. Ian and Natalia laughing as they whipped past them. Juliet launch Natalia into the air where she flipped landing on her feet just as Ian came to a stop next to her. Natalia _and_ Juliet looked at Ian as if to say _yeah that's right...We just won!_

 **End of Max's POV**

Ian grinned down at her msicheviously before dismounting and before she can ran he grabbed her, swinging her around as she hung onto him, giggling. He set her down gently, bending down to lean her forehead against her. He kissed her sweetly before releasing her.

"I love you, you know that right?" Ian asked her softly and she smiled up at him softly before giving him another peck.

"I know" She said before she heard a throat being cleared.

"I really don't need my sister and my best friend making out in front of me please." Maxon smirked.

"You're just jealous" Ian teased. "And we never told you to watch"

"Well maybe you should pay more attention to your surroundings since you clearly just crashed my date...not the other way around your highness" maxon grinned.

"And I thought you were supposed to be polite, your royal highness" Ian grinned back at him.

"UGH can you not? Lady America I apologize for their behavior. I don't know who these children are." Natalia sighed exasperated. "Would you like me to accompany you back, since I assume these two are going to be here for a while."

"Backing out of that duel you promised me love?" Ian smirked at her and she spun around to face him, her face set in determination.

"Never Ian" She replied. "Lady America would you like to join us as I completely destroy these two idiots in a duel? Or if you would like, you could always join the Selected in the women's room."

"I wouldn't want to impose..." America stated shyly.

"Oh you wouldn't be imposing. I mean Max is gonna need some one to help him get over the devastating loss after I beat him." Ian said giving her a charming grin before turning to Maxon with a cocky smirk.

"Dude stop charming her. Kinda my job." Maxon teased before turning back to America. "But trust me, you won't be imposing."

"Alright" America agreed and Natalia grabbed Romeo and Juliet to place them in the paddock as Maxon and Ian led Blaze and Ace away.

The three watched as Natalia took them into the paddock and just before she hopped the fence Juliet and Romeo galloped over to her. She hauled herself up onto the fence and grinned at the two horses in front of her. "Alright, alright! Here's what you wanted." She held out both hands each with a sugar cube in them and the horses took them. She stroked Juliet's mane and Romeo nudged her, demanding the same attention as his sister and she obliged happily.

"Bye you two. I'll see you later" She said hopping down from the fence over to where the other three were watching her. "Let's go"

The four made their way inside the palace and into the training area. The guards stopped what they were doing to look at the newcomers. Natalia was an usual in the gym and Maxon went there whenever he could. Ian had hung out there with Maxon and David when comes to visit often so the only surprising person was America.

"Hey Tas!" David called out from where he was. he set the weights down and jogged over to them, giving a mock formal bow.

"Your highnesses" He greeted Ian and Maxon teasingly before turning to Lady America and giving her a smile. "Lady America."

"How come you never even _tease_ her with a title and always us?" Maxon asked as Ian nodded.

"Because if I even say _her highness_ unless in a formal situation that requires me to say it she'll..." He said as Natalia flicked him on the head. "Do that" He finished.

"Well, you have an open mat? Max here owes me a duel" Ian asked and David nodded. "We do, more than one actually. More people decided to stick with weights and running today." David said nodding to empty mats. "Whatddya say Tasia? Spar?"

She nodded and grabbed a sparring stick as the boys did the same and stretched quickly. She quickly got into a stance as David hopped onto the mat with her and she lunged at him making him twist out of the way quickly. Maxon and Ian did the same as them while America watched. She switched her gaze between the two matches. She was surprised that the princess seemed to be able to hold her own. Even after Maxon and Ian had finished, Natalia and David were still going. By now some of the guards had gathered and she could hear cheers for both of them floating in the crowd.

"What is going here?" Clarkson's voice came into the room and the guards turned around and bowed quickly.

"Princess Natalia and David are sparring and we are trying to figure out who's going to win, your majesty." Roy spoke up before turning back to the match.

"Oh really. And where are Princes Maxon and Ian?" Olivia questioned.

"Over here sis!" Ian called from the front. The kings, queens and princesses headed to the front where all you could see was a blur of David navy blue guard uniform and the black and pink of Natalia's outfit. It was five minutes after that when the bell rang, signaling that training for the guards was over and they could enjoy the rest of the day. It was earlier on Fridays and weekends than on weekdays. The two stopped both breathing heavily. David grabbed the two water bottles and tossed one to Natalia and they both drank the water, thirsty after that match.

"Ugh...it's been too long since I actually had to spar!" Natalia groaned before sliding down to sit on the ground, leaning against a wall. David grinned from next to her.

"You said it."

"Alright. I can see the sweat on you too from over here so go take a shower. Both of you." Olivia said as she walked up to them.

"ya ya Liv. Later David. I have to go take a shower, apparently I can't just go jump into a waterfall. I don't get that. Juliet would be fine with taking me back to the falls." Natalia grumbled as she stood. David just shook his head at her and walked away with the rest of the guards. Maxon walked America back to her room before meeting back up with the others at the stairs.

"You know Liv, I never did tell you how much I love you" Natalia said suddenly as the princesses and princes were walking upstairs. Olivia looked at her confused when Natalia wrapped her arms around her.

"Ew! Your all sweaty, get off of me" Olivia squealed and Natalia laughed.

"I'll see you all downstairs in 30 minutes okay?" Natalia asked and they all went to their own rooms.

 **Leave a review and tell me what you want to see next, it makes it easier for me to write if I know what you want...so leave a review our pm me!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Totally a filler chap! I love you all...Mwah! Enjoy!**

Natalia sunk into the Jacuzzi, groaning in pleasure at the hot water. After staying in it for about 20 minutes she got out and wrapped herself in robe before looking in her closet for something suitable. She finally settled on a pink and white plaid dress with a cream cardigan in case they didn't return before it got too cold. She took it off after a moment though instead stuffing it in her saddle bag. The girls told them they were taking the horses so they grabbed the bags before going upstairs. She grabbed sandals and strapped them on and placed a watch on her wrist. She grabbed Brown square sunglasses from a shelf and a charm bracelet from another. She slipped on the bracelet on the right hand (the watch was on the left) and slid the sunglasses into her hair. She twisted her hair into a messy bun and grabbed a hair tie with an infinity symbol on it, sliding it around the bun. Satisfied with her outfit she went out of room and by the stairs to wait for the others. She was sitting on the golden handrail checking her nails when Olivia walked out. She was dressed in a dress with a yellow bodice and a lace neckline with a butterfly print skirt. On her neck was a butterfly necklace and on her hand rested a bracelet. Her feet were adorned by white ankle boots with a heel. She leaned against the handrail and the two girls were joking when the other three of the girls made an appearance. Nicoletta was wearing a white tank-top with blue ripped jeans - that were never to be used in public - and a braided belt. She wore simple gold chain with tiny gold heart with a couple charm bracelets and, strappy heeled sandals and black sunglasses. Daphne wore a lilac tank-top and jean shorts (These outfits are only for when there are no reporters) and a light wash jean jacket and Converse. Kajal was wearing a white dress, a light gray sweater, a pineapple print scarf and brown half shoes.

"We're ready before them and they say girls take too long!" Olivia joked as the three girls reached them. The five laughed and waited for the boys to finally show up. Maxon was wearing black jeans, a white hoodie and a black leather jacket with sneakers while Ian was wearing a white tee, dark blue jeans and a brown leather jacket.

"Finally! What took you so long?" Nicoletta asked as she caught sight of them.

"hehe...the jacuzzi was just a bit too relaxing" Maxon admitted sheepishly and the girls shook their heads at them.

"Come on! Let's go!" Natalia said as she slid down the handrail all the way to the bottom. Olivia followed her but the rest opted to walk down the stairs. They stopped by the kitchen to grab some food and apples for the horses. Natalia grabbed a handful of sugar cubes and dropped them into a pocket in her bag that she had for treats and grabbed the brownies from the cabinet. She took one tray and left the rest. Nicoletta grabbed the chicken that was already packaged up and she split it into herself, Daphne and Kajal's bags. Ian and Maxon grabbed the drinks and Olivia grabbed the snacks snacks. Before they left, Maxon went to go grab a small portable projector from the tech room and the other four went to grab the sleeping bags and tents that Nicoletta, Daphne, Olivia and Kajal packed up when the other three were out.

"Umm...let's go through the list. Food - for both us and the horses?" Natalia asked.

"We have ours and we'll grab the horses's at the stables." Nicoletta replied as they all dumped their bags in the lobby.

"Drinks?"

"Got them" Ian replied.

"Projector?" Natalia asked.

"Right here" Maxon replied.

"Sleeping bags and tents?"

"All ready to go!" Nicoletta said.

"We're missing something..." Natalia mumbled.

"First aid kit!" Ian shouted suddenly.

"Spare change of clothes!" Daphne said.

"Bathing suits!" Kajal yelled.

"Yep...those were it! Let's go!" Natalia said and they all raced to the various places.

Maxon went to grab the first aid kit while the rest raced upstairs to grab their change of clothes and bathing suits. Natalia grabbed her's and Maxon and ran down the stairs, packing them into bags. The rest followed suit and they were finally ready to leave when Olivia stopped them.

"We forgot to tell our parents..." Olivia said.

"Oh shoot, they would've been expecting us at dinner" Natalia said glancing down at her watch "15 minutes ago."

"Ugh more running!" Nicoletta groaned playfully as they raced to the dining room as to not worry their parents even more. They slowed down outside the dining room, breathing hard.

"Hey mom, dad...you seem calm" Natalia said as they walked in. "i swear to god if someone told you and we raced here for no reason" Natalia started.

"No one told us what you were doing, we could here you yelling and running past the dining room" Amberly said and they flushed a slight red.

"We're going camping tonight." Olivia told them and the parents shared a look before nodding.

"When are you leaving tomorrow?" Maxon asked.

"Should be around evening" Cameron replied.

"Well I hate to tell you this, but I won't be coming to see you off" Natalia said with a sad smile.

"Why not dear?" Emilia asked kindly.

"I'm kidnapping your daughter and they're staying here with me...and you know I kinda can't be caught" Natalia said with a grin and they laughed.

"Well we should be going if we want to get...where ever it is we are going to in time" Ian said as he wrapped an arm around Natalia and she instinctually leaned into him.

"Have fun" Amelia called after them as she smiled at her son and future daughter-in-law.

"How did we not see it before?" Amberly questioned.

"I had my suspicions... as did Max" Olivia said sticking her head into the doorway before sending a cheeky smile and wave at the room and leaving.

"Is it just me or does anyone else notice the other six ladies in this room?" Dominique questioned. It was then that they turned their attention to the six ladies watching curiously and sighed.

 **Same as usual...just ONE review! I just want to know if people are still reading this and what they want to see... I usually start writing after I get the review but that usually takes me a day or two. Especially since my mid terms are over now!**


	32. Chapter 32

The group of 8 rode over to a site by a waterfall and set up their tents, set the sleeping bags, got the firewood and had a huge fire roaring. The boys were sipping from the beer bottles they stole sitting by the water's edge and the girls were in the water and taking turns jumping from the top of the smaller waterfalls. Natalia laid down at the top of a waterfall and went with the currents, through the rapids and landing in the pool laughing. The boys finally gave up and joined the girls in the water, setting their bottles aside. They all grinned at each other and enjoyed the pool refreshing evening. Natalia set up her speaker system and music was blaring through it. They all danced, sang and enjoyed well into the night. It was about 10 pm when they finally fell down near the fire and decided to watch a movie. They were all slightly tipsy and laughing. Ian pulled Natalia onto his lap and the others laid down as well to watch the movie. They fell asleep that way and woke up to the rising sun.

"Ugh" Olivia groaned as they all stretched the next morning.

"I can't believe you guys are leaving already!" Natalia pouted.

"We'll see you again for your birthday..." Daphne told her.

"I know..." Natalia sighed.

"BESIDES! I GET TO ORGANIZE IT THIS YEAR!" Nicoletta grinned.

"Just, don't kill us okay Nico?" Olivia asked smugly and shook her head when the princess of Italy pouted.

"Well ladies, what do you say we stay here for a couple hours then pack up and head back to the castle for lunch?" Maxon said as he and Ian handed out breakfast.

"We can spend some time in the theatre before you three lovely ladies need to leave." Ian added and the five girls nodded.

"Tag you're it!" Kajal called as she ran away. They spent the hours chasing each other.

"You cheated!" Maxon accused his sister as they rode back to the castle together.

Natalia put a hand to her chest and looked mock hurt. "You wound me brother. Whatever have I done to deserve such an accusation?"

"You hid behind Juliet so that we couldn't tag you!" He cried in fake exasperation and Natalia grinned at him.

"You know what they say...all's fair in love and tag"

"I would bet the kingdom that that's not what they say" maxon shot back at her. The rest of the group laughed at the two's antics.

Soon enough the palace came into view and the stables soon after that. Natalia led Juliet into the private paddock and untacked her. She rubbed her down and brushed her off. While the others put away everything she just sat on the fence, Juliet in front of her, stroking her horse and leaning into Juliet. Romeo soon came out to join his sister and the two horses stood in front of her. When Romeo noticed his sister getting more attention, he gently nudged Natalia and she smiled at him and slipped a hand into his mane, gently untangling any knots that were left.

"Sis you comin?" Maxon called.

"I'll be there in a few. Go on without me, I'll join you soon. If someone could grab me my dinner, I'll meet you in the theatre." Natalia called back and Maxon nodded.

Juliet gently nudged her as if to ask what was wrong and Natalia sighed.

"I don't know Jules. Everyone's telling me I'll be a good queen but I just don't know. I'm afraid i'll mess up. What do I do girl?" Natalia asked sadly.

"Well you believe in yourself and know that we'll always be there for you" Olivia said as she and Ian came out of the shadows.

"Yeah love. I already told you you'll be a great queen. Everyone absolutely bloody adores you. I think some love you even more than they love me!" Ian smirked as he wrapped an arm around her.

"You will be an amazing queen Tas" Olivia assured her. Juliet snorted and Olivia laughs."See even Juliet agrees."

"Alright, alright. Let's go. They're probably waiting for us." Natalia said as Ian helped her down. She kissed both Romeo and Juliet before walking away. They met up with the rest of the group in the movie theatre. In front of them was thai food spread. They dug into the food and watched movies until it was time for the three princesses to leave. Half an hour of good byes later, the three royal families were on the flight back to their own countries.

 **It's short and I know this. It's just a filler chapter. As for the plot, I want to know what YOU guys want to see. This story is about what YOU want to see. If I wanted the normal plot of the book, I would've read it from my library. So leave me a review and tell me what you want to see. I have a couple chapters planned out but that's it. This story goes the way you want, but it will be a Maxerica. Review PLZ!**


	33. Chapter 33

**U guys are fucking awesome. Alright half of u wanted to see Maxon and America while the other half of u wanted Ian and Natalia... so I'm gonna split this chapter up. As always I love you all! Enjoy! Mwah!**

 **Maxon's POV**

I walked into the palace thinking about the Selection. I saw Olivia head up to her room and Talia and Ian went to the gym.. I think. I was thinking of sending Elsie home, she was a political choice, not someone I could love and I didn't want to bring her hopes up. That leaves Celeste, Kriss and...America. I reached my room and fell on my bed. Staring at the ceiling I tried to decide who my future wife and queen is going to be. I looked over as I heard the door open and smiled at my sister. She was something in her arms and she shut the door with her leg. It wasn't until she came closer that I saw that she wasn't holding the two kittens the box that was in her arms. I sat up and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Ian had to take an emergency call so I thought I'd spend some time with you. I wasn't going to bother you but I'm bored and Liv wants to sleep for a couple hourse. You busy?" She asked my and I chuckled and patted the space next to me. She grinned and set the box down and I noticed what was in there...brownies. I grinned at her and moved to take a piece.I passed her a brownie and She took it, leaning back.

"How's the selection going?" She asked me.

"I was thinking of sending Elise home" I told her and she nodded. "She was a political choice and I don't think I can love her."

"Ok..."

"That leaves Celeste, Kriss and... America" I told her. "I think Celeste loves the crown more than me...and I don't want to spend the rest of my life with her, even if she is a public favorite."

"It's not the public's opinion, it's your's that matter" Talia told me, biting into another brownie.

"Kriss is a lovely girl and she would be a great queen but..." I trailed off.

"You love America" she finished for me and I nodded. As usual she hit the bulls eye.

"Take Elsie out and I'll fish around with Celeste okay?" She told me. "Meanwhile you go on a date with America and see how she feels... but let me remind you this. You are an amazing person Maxon Calix Schraeve and any girl would be lucky to have your love."

I smiled at her. "Thanks sis. I love you. Never forget that and you will always be one of my main priorities. Always." I said as I grabbed my jacket and offered her my hand. She took it and we both walked out. I headed over to the Selected rooms and she headed down to the gym.

I knocked on Elsie's door first and informed her of my decision. She seemed a little sad but like she expected it. I headed over to America's door next.

"America, my _darling_ would you do the honor of accompanying me on a walk through the gardens?" I asked her and she nodded.

We headed over to the gardens, the guards bowing to me as we passed.

"America, I have tried to be patient, but I'm afraid that this selection needs to come to a close. I need to know, do you or do yo7 not love me?" I asked her and mentally prepared myself for the possible rejection.

"Maxon, I..." she trailed off and I led her to the back of the gardens, and enclosed space with a comfortable bench that was padded so it was softer to sit on and much more comfortable. After a couple minutes of her not saying anything I turned and held her hands, my voice desperate.

 ** _Bold is gonna be stuff taken directly from the book...k?_**

 **"Say it America. Please. Tell me you love me. Tell me you want to be mine alone"** I practically begged her.

 **"I can't be yours all alone with all the other girls her"** She told me. I sighed.

 **"And I can't send them home until I'm sure of your feelings."**

 **"And I can't give you what you want when I know you could be doing this with Kriss tomorrow"**

 **"Doing what?"** I asked confused.

" **Pulling her away, making her feel like..."** She trailed off.

 **"How?"** I whispered.

 **"Like she's the only one who matters. She loves you. She told me so. And I don't think it's one sided"** She whispered back.

" **I can't tell you she means nothing. I can tell you, you mean more"** I told her.

 **"How can I be sure of that if you won't send her home?"**

I smirked at her. "I can think of a few ways to convince you"

She gulped and I leaned closer, brushing her hair off her shoulder. I kissed the skin there and felt her shiver.

"You could've taken the easy way out America" I whispered against her skin, enjoying the way she shivered at my words. I pushed her against the bench and placed kisses all over her neck and face, and finally captured her lips. She kissed my back, much to my delight. I moved my arms to loop them around her waist. I pulled away after a few minutes.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" I asked kissing her in between each word. She nodded and try as I might, I could not keep the glee out of my face. "Say it" I growled against her lips and she whimpered.

"I love you" she said and no sooner had the words left her lips, I attacked them again. After a few more minutes of making out I got up and offered her my hand.

"Come on, I want to show you my room" I said, pulling her off the bench.

 **Natalia's POV (for MagicStory who wanted a bit of Ian being possessive)**

I walked down into the gym and changed into something a bit more appropriate.

A black sports bra, half sweatshirt and gray leggings.

I ran a couple miles around the track and a few miles on the bike. I was leaning against a wall talking to David who was doing the weights.

"No Davi, he knows who he wants, but he doesn't know how she feels" I was catching him up on the latest of the Selection.

"So I'm guessing she's not one of his fan girls?" He asked me and I giggled before shaking my head.

"no and thank god she isn't"

"Who is it?" He asked me and I leaned over, whispering the answer in his ear and he raised his eyebrows.

"I take it you approve?" He asked me.

"She makes him happy, and she seems nice. With Ian and Liv here, I didn't have a chance to really get to know the Selected" I told him.

"What do you say I go put away this equipment and take a shower and we can go see what's in the kitchen and you can keep updating me on everything because I'm clearly missing something here." David told me and I nodded.

"how about you meet me in the kitchens? We can grab a snack and go up to Carter's room and I'll update the two of you." I told him and he nodded. I turned around and ran into someone else. I really need to stop doing this.

"Oh I'm sorry Officer" I said looking up. He had to be someone from the new drafts, I haven't seen him around the castle often. He was a blond and about 6 feet. He was wearing a blue T-shirt and gray sweatpants.

"oh it's quite alright your highness" he said taking my hand and kissing it. I raised an eyebrow at him. "May I escort you to wherever it is you were heading?" He asked.

"oh no that's quite alright, I was just heading up to my room" I told him trying to step away.

"I insist princess" He said and I looked around hoping to get out of this awkward situation. "I hope I'm not overstepping bounds your highness but you are gorgeous. Would you consider having dinner in the gardens with me today?" He asked me and I looked at him.

"I can't, I apologize" I told him but he was persistent.

"Why not your highness?" He asked me and it was then that I saw Ian who came up behind us.

"Because my fiancée and I are having dinner together" he said wrapping an arm around me and I leaned into him with a relieved sigh. I placed a hand on his back and I could feel his tense posture. "Have a good day officer" Ian said his tone slightly cold.

I pulled him up the stairs and into my room. "Stay, please?" I asked him and he nodded, laying down on my bed. I grabbed clothes out of my dresser and took a quick shower to get rid of all the sweat and dressed in the white tied up tank top and jeans before heading out.

"thank you, I tried to get him to go away but..." I said as I cuddled into Ian's side. He sighed turning on his side so he could look at me.

"Well situations like that should be expected when your fiancée looks as gorgeous as you do" he said and I kissed his jaw.

"What do you say you and I have a roof top picnic tonight? We can grab snacks and sleep up there tonight. The stars are beautiful." I asked him and he agreed.

"I love you" I told him and he kissed me.

"I love you too. I can't wait until I can marry you and spend every possible minute making sure you never forget that I love you"

I was the one who pulled him into a kiss this time and we stayed that way for a while until he turned us over so I was underneath him.

"Sorry love, but I need to finish up work if I'm going to be free from after dinner." He said after a while and I gave him a smile.

"Go. I need to go down to the kitchens anyway. I'm meeting David and the two of us are going to head to Carter's room to catch up.

"I'll see you later" Ian said kissing my forehead one last time. I headed downstairs to spend some time with my friends.


	34. Chapter 34

**Alright I promise this won't be long cause i already took forever to update but due to a _enlightenment_ coughkarmacough I realized how much of a bitch I was for asking for a review before i update a new chapter So from now on, you review IF and ONLY IF you want. I will continue this story regardless. And with that said, my study schedule is hectic, please forgive me for any inconsistent updates. That said, major writer block guys, if you have ANY ideas, PM me, leave a review, anything really. And yeah ik this is a filler but as I said I can't think of anything at all. More fluff next chap I swear.**

 **Natalia's POV**

I headed out of Carter's room and walked to the kitchen. I wanted to make some food for later.

"Good morning Natalia" Eliza greeted me and I smiled at her before trying to find something to make and decided on mini tacos.

I grabbed the mini taco shells which were basically cup corn chips and made the chicken stuffing. I also grabbed the parmesan cheeses and the toppings. It took all of half an hour to finish so I set the tacos in the oven for the minutes then turned it off, leaving them in there so they would be hot when we took them out. Heading upstairs I looked through my closet for something for dinner as well as something for the night. I chose a gold dress with a black lace overlay for dinner and changed into it before I headed downstairs and sat in the dining room. Huh, looks like I was early. I pulled out my phone and scrolled through my FiveKingdoms page and posted a quick selfie before putting my phone next to me and smiled at the people who were setting up appetizers.

"Would you like some help?" I asked smiling. I could see them hesitate before Roy who apparently had dinner watch spoke up.

"Let the princess help. She won't die" he said and winked at her. She set down the appetizers and took a seat once more, except Roy leaned on the chair next to her.

"What's up Roy?" Natalia asked smiling at the guard.

"Oh you know, the usual, covering for you when you decide to leave in the middle of the night on a horse without telling anyone and then discreetly telling Max where you went" He replied smirking at her and she pouted.

"You all worry too much"

"And for good reason" He replied.

"Yeah, yeah" She replied as he stole a mozzarella stick off of her plate. "Why do people insist on stealing my food?" She asked dramatically and he chuckled at her. Two minutes later, Ian, Maxon and Olivia walked in.

"Hey sis, Roy" Maxon said.

"Thank the lord, he was beginning to get on my nerves" Natalia said and Roy chuckled.

"I disagreed that Harry Styles was one of the hottest people on the planet" Roy said at their curious looks.

"Have you seen him?" Natalia asked and Olivia nodded.

"And his voice? Honey he's the entire package" Olivia said, high fiving Natalia.

"Alright, changing the topic from one of my best friends...especially since both my sister and fiancee think he's hot" Ian said.

"He's having a concert here later, you wanna go? I think it's in about a week." Olivia asked.

"Ya you wanna text him or should I?" Natalia asked.

"Let's call him after dinner, I haven't talked to him in a while and he hasn't seen you either." Olivia said and they nodded.

The five ended up chatting for a while before the rest of the king, queen and the selected came in.

The dinner table filled with chatter.

Olivia dialed the number that said Hazzy and the face of the pop star came up.

"Ladies," Harry greeted. "Tasia, I heard that someone got engaged... still disappointed he wouldn't tell me you were dating! I'm insignificant, what harm would come?"

"oh ya Haz, it's not like your a pop star and constantly followed by paps, no not at all." Natalia teased him and he grinned.

"What can I do for you ladies?" Harry asked.

"We were wondering if you could get us two tickets?" Olivia asked.

"No problem. Hey why don't you being the other two and the selected. Haven't seen Max or Ian in a while and I would love to meet the ladies" Harry asked.

"Well ask. I'll send you a text Haz. Text me when your here, I'll have a room set up for you. Don't even start arguing with me" Natalia said and the boy sighed before nodding.

"I know I stay with you usually Tasia, but you got guests, I don't know if" Harry started but Natalia cut him off.

"nonsense, you're coming" Natalia said.

"alright, I gotta do a quick practice" Harry said saying goodbye.

"Let's go ask. I think they're in Max's room" Olivia said and the two girls walk over to the prince suite.

"What are you doing?" Natalia questioned immediately as they walked in.

"it's a matter of navy security." Maxon said.

"absolute tactics and strategy." Ian continued.

"Requires absolute concentration or we're all blown up" max finished.

" _Battleship?"_ Natalia asked.

"F4" was Ian's only reply.

"Hit" Max grunted. In front of the boys was a giant battleship board and the boys had a determined face on them.

"Well losers, Harry got us all tickets as well as the Selected so concert tomorrow" Olivia said.

"Yeah, yeah sure. Shut the door on your way out. H7" Maxon said. The girls sighed before making their way down to the women's parlor.

The selected were all down there, or what's left which was Celeste, Kriss, and America.

"Hello ladies" Olivia greeted.

"Our friend Harry Styles has been gracious enough to give us tickets to his latest concert tomorrow. Would you be interested?" Natalia asked.

the four girls quickly nodded and the two princesses grinned.

"Great, dress appropriately and we'll see you tomorrow morning" Olivia said.

"Night ladies" Natalia finished as they walked away


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to Nella for giving me this idea, honestly guys you should actually be thanking her, without her, I would never have updated this quickly. For those of you that wanted to see the rooftop sleepover with Natalia and Ian, i'll still be doing it, but it's gonna be a tad bit delayed. You'll see why. Other than that, no major updates so as always, enjoy the story, love you all! Mwah!**

"Liv? I'll see you later okay? I'm gonna go riding for a bit, before my date with Ian" Natalia said as she the two girls headed to their rooms.

"Alright Nat. I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia said as she headed into her room. Natalia quickly changed into a black tank top and black leggings with a off-white and black striped cardigan. She also put on a necklace and a pair of feather earrings along with her brown boots. She also grabbed her pajamas and set them on the bed before slipping out of the room and walking to the stables.

"Hey Jules" Natalia said as she neared the black horse. Juliet stood up as she walked closer and nudged her making Natalia chuckle.

"Yeah girl, we're going out, but not for long okay" Natalia said as she hopped on and held on. The two flew through the woods, twisting and turning when Juliet suddenly stopped.

"What's wrong Jules?" Natalia asked as she sat up. Juliet just whined and Natalia slipped off the horse going over to see what it was.

Someone grabbed her and she fought back, taking him down and another took his place. Soon there were too many people and she felt herself black out.

 **At the castle, a couple hours later**

Ian headed up to the rooftop but found it deserted and frowned. It wasn't like Natalia to be late. He waited another 15 minutes before he walked back down to her room and opened the door but all he found were her pajamas. He began to panic but decided to check his sister's room, hoping that the two girls were too busy talking to notice the time.

He knocked on the door and Olivia opened it, staring at her brother in confusion.

"Ian? What? I thought you and Tasia had a date" Olivia said.

"She isn't there, or in her room." Ian said panicking.

"She said she was going to go ride before meeting you. Maybe she lost track of time?" Olivia asked even though she was frowning.

"That's not like her and we both know it." Ian said.

"Go get Max, I'll get changed and we can go check the stables." Olivia said before shutting the door. When she met the two boys, she had changed out of her sleepwear and into a grey sweatshirt with black leggings and converse.

"Let's go" Olivia said and the three took of towards the stables. They were quickly disappointed when they noticed that Juliet was missing and Natalia wasn't there either.

"Maybe she's on her way back?" Olivia said but even she could here the disbelief in her voice.

"Let's give it 15 more minutes before we go looking" Maxon said before the three grabbed their saddles and Olivia and Ian took Pumpkin and Ace out to the private paddock.

It was 10 minutes later and they were all getting more nervous when they saw the familiar shape of Juliet.

"Oh thank god, she's alri-" Ian said but he stopped when he saw that there was no one riding Juliet. The horse came to a stop in from of the three teen, particularly in front of Maxon.

""Juli? Where's Talia?" Maxon asked worried. Juliet never abandoned Talia and vice versa. The horse just snickered before gesturing to the woods with his head.

"Is she okay?" Ian asked and surprisingly the horse shook her head in something they understood as a no.

"Aright let's go" Olivia said. Her and Ina had saddled the horses up as soon as they realized Natalia wasn't with Juliet.

The three mounted the horses.

"Alright Juli, I'm gonna need you to take us to where you saw her okay?" Maxon asked and the horse just responded by galloping away, the other three following.

It was a few minutes before they finally reached the place. There was a guy lying on the ground, unconscious and there was evidence of a struggle. "Oh my god!" Olivia cried.

"Ian..." Maxon started pointing next to the guy who was on the ground. There was Natalia's engagement ring, glistening on the ground.

Ian walked over slowly picking the ring up gently. It shone brightly as if it was brand new, there was no damage done to it, but Ian was more worried about what happened to his fiancee. The ring can be replaced but Natalia can't.

"We need to tell mom and dad. And August and Brandon. They're the best trackers we've got" Maxon said shakily. He was extremely worried for his sister.

Ian and Olivia nodded wordlessly.

"Juliet come on." Maxon said and the horse reluctantly began to follow. They made it back to the palace in record time, and typed up the horses loosely in front of the main door. before racing up the stairs. Maxon went to his parents room and the two British siblings went to the guard's wing, knocking on August and Brandon's door as well as David.

"What's up guys?" David asked as he came out, yawning.

"Tasia's missing!" Olivia cried as Ian explained the situation to August and Brandon.

"Give me a minute, I'll grab my gun and we can go." David said grabbing his gun from his nightstand and tossed one to Ian, who caught it. August and Brandon had also grabbed their guns and the group of five made their way to the door where Maxon and Clarkson were.

"Amberly's staying in case she makes it back." Clarkson explained and they all once again set off, Juliet leading the way. Once they got to the place, August and Brandon immediately began investigating the trails when they heard Juliet whiny, followed quickly by Romeo.

"Woah, guys" Maxon said. "What's wrong?"

In response Juliet just turned and started to walk down a path, close to where they had found the guy laying on the ground. David had tied him up nut he was still knocked out. She led them through a group of trees and down a slope before they saw the fire. There were a group of people and over to the side was Natalia, tied up and gagged. Olivia gasped lightly and everyone else narrowed their eyes at the sight. They quietly tied up the horses, very loosely, in case they needed to make a quick escape but they couldn't tie Juliet because she refused, moving around and shaking her head.

"Guys, it's fine. She's not leaving here with Talia and you can't even see her" Maxon whispered. It was true, Juliet was practically invisible in the night and you could barely see her, if you knew she was there. The group slowly made their way down the slope when Natalia noticed them. Her eyes widened but there was nothing she could do. David shot one of them in the leg, and the rest jumped up. They were quickly shot as well, all non fatal, but enough to bring them down. Olivia moved to untie Natalia when it happened. One of the men shot Natalia before they could stop it. August quickly shot his arms as well but the damage was done. The princesses was in a pool of blood, getting paler by the second.


	36. Chapter 36

**Hey guys, my schedule's getting real hectic! I don't even have time to hang out with friends or watch a movie anymore, so I'll try and update at least once a month okay? I'm really sorry for making you wait. Love you! Mwah!**

 **Olivia's POV**

I watched as my best friend was shot and then later watched her be rushed into her room with a medical team. I was sitting in the hallway with Maxon and Ian on either side of me. Aunt Amberly had offered to get us some food, I could tell she needed a distraction and Uncle Clarkson went down with David, August and Brandon to figure out who were behind the attacks.

"She's going to be alright, right?" I asked in a small voice. Nat was my best friend since I was basically born. She played a role in my life that was equal to my brothers or my parents. Even the possibility of my world without her seemed to be to horrendous to even think of. If you asked me who my bets friend was, I would always say Nat. She would do the same. Nico, Kajal and Daph will always come second because I bonded more with Nat than the three of them. They're still my best friends but the best best friend I've ever had and will ever have will always be Nat. I remembered the conversation that the two of us had about why we were closer to each other more than the other three. I could still hear her in my head saying that we have more in similar, being second in line to the throne and different responsibilities than the other three. I looked to either side, my brother and my brother in basically everything but blood.

"You two okay?" I asked them, nudging each of them gently. Maxon laid his head on my shoulder and Ian just laid down, putting his head in my lap.

"If I was a little faster..." Maxon muttered and I wrapped an arm around him.

"Max, it wasn't your fault. I could've been faster as well and gotten her out faster." I replied lowly. The thought had been bouncing in my head ever since I registered that she was shot.

"And been shot yourself?" Maxon question indignantly. When I didn't respond, he turned his head gently to look at me.

"It's not your fault. You did the right thing, waited until it was safe to get her. I will never hold that against you and neither will Talia. If you had moved an inch before it was safe and gotten shot, she would be in the position you are right now but tearing herself up because she's going to be convinced that it's her fault that her best friend - no her sister - got shot. And I've already seen one of my sister shot. I don't need the other one wishing she was shot instead. Okay?" I nodded silently before looking at my brother. Max followed my gaze.

I ran my fingers through his hair and waited for him to talk.

"I can't do this without her." The admission came quietly but I knew that it wasn't because he was ashamed but rather because he didn't even want to consider the possibility that the love of his life wasn't coming back.

"And she won't let you. She's going to be fine. And the second she's awake, she'll be yelling at us to take better care of ourselves." Olivia replied, a small smile at the thought of her best friend.

"You mean she's going to yell at the two of us. Ian over here just gets to crawl into her bed and stay but the two of us are going to get the lecture of a lifetime." Max said jokingly, pulling a small smirk from Ian, who had now turned so that he was laying on his back. "I used to my sister's favorite and now he came and stole my position!" Max continued, huffing indignantly.

"Well I am more charming than you" Ian replied, the smirk getting bigger.

"Mhmm. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Maxon replied. The boys continued to go back and forth but I tuned them out, my focus returning back to Nat.

My mind drifted to my 13th birthday. Nat had gotten to the palace a week earlier than everyone else, including her parents. Max was also with her but him and Ian "had to get away from our girliness," So they basically had a week long video game competition but anyway. She had somehow convinced our parents that I needed a vacation from our lives and dragged me to all the places. It was amazing to be free from the castle even if it was only a few days. My mind drifted back to the day I found out, and the days that followed it.

 _I had just come back from from a meeting to find my best friend sitting on my bed, scrolling thorough her phone. I cleared my throat and she looked up at me with a smile, jumping off the bed to tackle me in a hug._

 _"You're gonna love me!" She squealed and I just shook my head at her enthusiasm._

 _"I already do" I replied sitting on my bed, kicking of my heels._

 _"Well you're gonna love me more. I got us a week out of the castle!" She said jumping up and down._

 _"WHAT?" I asked standing quickly, checking to see if she was joking. She nodded and I hugged her quickly, unable to keep the smile off of my face._

 _"But..." Sh continued and I sighed. It was too good to be true._

 _"We need to take two bodyguards. I have David and your parents recommended Jack. So those tow are coming with us. And.. we're leaving now, so get changed. I already packed everything for you. Wear something comfortable!" She said, taking the suitcases out of my room. The smile grew back onto my face. I quickly changed into a white lace dress that went mid thigh with a crop leather jacket that went down below my chest. I grabbed my sunglasses and slipped on a necklace before running out to meet Nat. I quickly took in her appearance, blue jeans, a grey croptop, sunglasses, a black bracelet and her hair in a messy bun with black sandals. Simple and cute._

 _"ready to go?" She asked me and I nodded. We said goodbye to our parents quickly, got all the luggage into the car before making an appearance in the game room. She stood in front of the boys until they paused the game and looked at her._

 _"We're going out, be back in a week. Love you!" She said before grabbing my wrist and pulling me out. It took our brother three seconds to realize what she meant before they started chasing after us. We jumped into the car, Nat telling David to hit it and he drove away. The tow of us opened the sunroof and looked at our brothers who were on the fornt steps, staring at us openmouthed. We blew them air kisses, giggling at their faces. Nat gasped from next to me and I turned to see her holding one hand it to half a heart. I turned back to see max breaking the heart and laughed, before using my hand to complete the heart. She grinned at me and stuck out her tongue at the boys who laughed at her._

 _We sat back down we saw a text from the boys saying - We hate both of you. Why wouldn't you take us with you! - Along with multiple sobbing faces._

 _"Should've payed attention" Nat texted back along with a picture of her with her hand shaped into an L._

 _"We bantered back and forth until we reached the airport. That week had so many of the best memories of my life._

I snapped back to the present, to see the door open and the doctor come out. He opened his mouth and...


	37. Chapter 37

**I'm sooo sorry, I had finals and I couldn't update. I'll do my best to update at least once a month from now on. My schedule's real tight because I have dance, tennis, badminton and singing throughout the summer and that keeps me busy form morning 6 to night 9. I'll try and update as much as I can. Love you. Mwah! Enjoy!**

 **Maxon's POV**

I sighed as I sunk down outside Talia's room. Oh my god, my little sister - shush Talia, I don't care if it was only by 12 minutes - just got shot. How did this happen? I loved my parents, yes, but Talia was and will always be the most important person in my life, no matter what. Not even America could take her place. I don't even know what I'm going to do if she doesn't survive this. She has to, she cannot leave me alone. I turned to look at Liv and Ian. I could read her by now and the guilt is killing her and Ian loves her. Oh lord, if she doesn't make it, I don't think he will either. No, I cannot lose my sister or my best friend.

My mind decided to go back to the day we got Ro and Juli.

 _"Max come on! I wanna go see what mom and dad have for us!" A six year old Natalia said as she ran towards the stables, pulling me with her._

 _"Coming, coming." I chuckled at my excited sister._

 _Deciding I was running too slow, Natalia started running even faster, leaving me running after her. We had reached the stables in record time._

 _"Mom? Daddy?" Natalia called out as she stepped into the stables._

 _"In the paddock sweetheart" Dad called out and we looked at each other, shrugged and followed our father's voice._

 _"Well, your dad and I have a present for you." Mom said as we entered the paddock._

 _"What is it?" I asked and Mom stepped aside to reveal two beautiful foals. One was black and one was white._

 _"They're yours." Dad said from where he was, next to Mom._

 _"Really?" Natalia asked excitedly._

 _"Yeah, really. The white one is a boy and the black one is a girl. You choose which one you want" He said in a soft voice, smiling at the way Talia's face lit up like the sun._

 _She was watching the two foals like they were the greatest thing on the Earth but my attention was on her. I hadn't seen her smile like that in forever because she got sick and had just now recovered. As she went up to the two foals, MaxonI turned to my parents._

 _"Mom, she just got better, what if she gets sick again?"_ _I asked, keeping my voice low so that Talia doesn't hear._

 _"She'll be fine Max. Why don't you go join her?" Mom said._

 _I nodded and ran over to the two foals. Talia was already sitting on the fence and the black foal was next to her, content as Talia petted her. I walked over to the white foal. "Guess it's you and me huh boy?"_

 _The foal just whined and nudged me, making me chuckle. I led him over to where Talia was sitting and leaned against the fence._

 _"What are you going to name them?" Dad asked as he walked over to us._

 _I looked at Talia. "You name them both. Your better at it than me." I said with a soft smile. She grinned at me before looking at the two foals. She reached out and petted the white foal and he immediately went to her, putting his head on her lap. She giggled._

 _I looked over at my parents, and grabbed the camera that I had brought with me on a n impulse. I quickly took a picture of my sister with the two horses before setting it aside. Releasing the foal, she put her hand under her chin, and tapped her index finger to her cheek._

 _"I got it!" She exclaimed sitting straighter._

 _I turned to her, eyebrow raised._

 _"Romeo" She said pointing to the white foal. "And Juliet" She finished pointing to the black foal next to her._

 _Mom laughed softly under her breath and I chuckled at her. Dad just ruffled her hair._

 _"Stop laughing at me!" She said mock-indignantly. She sent dad a glare before fixing her hair, crossing her arms and huffing._

 _"Well, we have to get back, we still have some paperwork to finish." Mom said before her and dad left._

 _"Max, I'm gonna go get carrots and sugar cubes. I'll be back" She said hopping from the fence. The second she took a step, Juliet followed her._

 _She stopped and Juliet copied. She jumped and laughed when Juliet did the same._

 _I hopped on the fence and was petting Romeo, while watching her. Talia began running and was followed by Juliet. Half an hour later, they were still at it. Laughing she came to sit next to me and Juliet followed her._

 _"You know, you got the reckless horse, I got the well obedient one." I told her with a cheeky smile and she just stuck her tongue out at me in response._

 _"Well, we'll have more fun than you" She retorted._

 _"Mhmm. Come on sis, let's go get those sugar cubes, and see if anyone'll take us shopping for stuff." I said hopping off the fence only for Romeo to gently nudge me as I tried to leave. I was caught off balance and fell. I heard laughter and looked up to see Talia with the camera in her hand. She quickly snapped a picture before leaning on Juliet for support since she was laughing too hard. Juliet herself snorted and I got the distinct feeling that she was laughing at me. Ro leaned down to nudge me gently as if to say sorry and I got up._

 _"It's alright Ro. I'm fine." I said stroking the horse._

 _"What was that about reckless and obedient?" Talia asked me through her laughs and I didn't even need to look at her to know she was smirking at me._

 _"I hate you" I replied._

 _"Love you too big brother" She replied cheekily. We lead both horses to the stables attached to the paddocks and got them set up before leaving. I ruffled Talia's hair as we left and she glared at me. I laughed as I ran away from her and she chased me all the way to the palace and up to our rooms. Laughing I jumped on my bed and she jumped on me._

 _"You little devil" I said as she got up and sat next to me. I was still lying on my bed._

 _"Proud of it" She replied and I shoved her lightly. She had no such reservations and proceeded to shove me right off the bed and I ended up on the floor with her sitting in the middle of my bed, looking like a damn queen._

I was brought back to the present and looked at Ian. I'm pretty sure he was too far in his mind to even register what was going on around us. It was a good thing, the palace was hectic. The circles in under his eyes probably matched mine and I could see Liv look similar.

It was then that the door opened and the doctor came out, his face grim and blood on him. My heart sank. No, it couldn't possibly be. There was no way she was dead. It was impossible.


	38. Chapter 38

**Please don't kill me. I had to do it. I'm sorry for the double wedding dreams I crushed... I swear to god, I had to do it. Oh god, I'm gonna be murdered in my sleep! I apologized! Don't kill me. My friends are reading this and are currently glaring at me. If look could kill, I'd be dead 100x over. As always Enjoy! Luv u, Mwah!**

 **Ian's POV**

I couldn't believe my reality, sleep was no longer an option due to the nightmares. The hours I spent awake weren't much better. My mind kept going back to the memories. If it was at any other time I would have found it amusing just how much of my life she has taken over and consumed but now it I can't do anything as memory after memory assault me. I look over at Maxon who was staring blankly at the wall, processing nothing. The doctor had come out a minute ago with the news that I'm positive made my heart stop beating. Except it didn't. I wish it had. Olivia had cried herself to sleep and was now curled into herself, tears slipping out still and whimpers every now and then.

I remember the time that I had gotten sick on one of our trips here. She had taken excellent care of me and I had promised to do the same, except I failed. I failed her.

I slip back into the memory, my heart clinging to any piece of her that it can get.

 _I groaned and stretched out on the bed. It was too hot but it was only a minute before that it had been too cold. I despised being sick, especially when this time was supposed to be spent hanging out with Liv, Max and Tasia. Damn it, I missed spending time with her. I glared at whatever was in my sight as if that would make me get better._

 _I got the distinct feeling that I was being watched and turned my head slightly, for fuck's sake, I can't even do that without feeling nauseous!_

 _I was glad I had done it though because the sight of my angel at the doorway helped me. She walked towards me slowly, a smile on her lips._

 _"Hey" I croaked out, wincing at my own voice._

 _"Hi" She replied sitting next to me. I curled into her slightly, almost by instinct. I realized that this could make her sick and pulled away._

 _"You shouldn't be here, you could get sick" I whispered, my voice refusing to get any higher._

 _"I'll be fine. I'm not the one that currently has a 105 degree fever." She replied smirking slightly and pulling her legs onto the bed. She leaned against the headboard and pulled my head onto her lap, stroking my hair._

 _I let out a moan, sighing in pleasure as she ran her fingers through my hair._

 _"You know we're supposed to be keeping our relationship a secret" I say as I look at her, a tired smirk on my face._

 _"No one's gonna suspect anything. Everyone went out, I offered to stay to take care of you." She replied._

 _"You should've gone with them" I say, guilt rising in me._

 _"Stop that. I chose to stay because i WANTED to. Alright? Now how about we get you something to eat?"_

 _"I don't wanna eat" I mumbled burrowing myself into her even more._

 _"I know baby, but you have to if you want to get better" She said and picked up the phone to ring the kitchen._

 _"Ronnie can you send up some food, heating pads and ice packs? I'm in Ian's room" She spoke quickly, her hand still running through my hair._

 _The food came up quickly enough and I eat some reluctantly. We spent the rest of the day just watching movies and spending time together. The last thought before I slipped into sleep was that with this woman by my side, everything is good._

Shaking myself back to the present, I look around the corridor again. We hadn't moved. Aunt Amberly and Uncle Clarkson hadn't come upstairs yet. I don't even know how we're going to tell them. I can't even process it myself.

Involuntarily, my eyes slipped to the door of her suite and suddenly all I heard was a steady beep. A flatline. How they knew she died. Even though it had stopped quite a while back, the noise refuses to leave my head and it's amplified now, taking over all my senses. I fall to the ground, gasping for air and...

 **No I'm not gonna do that again. The chapter's too short for cliffies.**

wake up gasping. I'm sleeping on the couch in the Princess suite. My eyes look over to the bed, reassuring myself that it was just a dream. She's here, she didn't die, she's alive. It takes a while to calm myself. I know I'm not going to get any sleep and walk over to the bed, climbing in with her, careful not to disturb any injuries. I wrap my arms around her and bury my face into the crook of her neck. I breathe in her scent and calm down. Her eyelids flutter lightly before she opens them and I look at her. She turns her head and gives me a small smile.

"Hi" she says.

"Hi" I reply pressing a kiss to her lips.

"What's wrong?" She asked concerned.

"Nothing... just a bad dream. I'm fine" I say, trying to convince myself and her. At her raised eyebrow, I continue.

"I dreamed that you were... that you were dead." I say, hating the word dead.

She wraps her arms around me slowly, and I can see that each movement is killing her. I quickly try and stop her from aggravating the injuries further but damn if she isn't stubborn. She sits up slowly, resting against the headboard and I help her, supporting most of her weight.

"I'm good, I'm good." She says, wincing and gasping.

"Stubborn as hell" I muttered and she just gave me a tired smirk.

"Damn right" She replied. "I'm not that easy to get rid of"

"You better not be. Now come on. You need some sleep" I say, pulling her down, so that my arms were wrapped around her and she tugged lightly on my shirt, indicating she wanted me closer. I was happy to oblige, pulling myself closer to her.

 **Yayay! All's good right? Let's put away the weapons people. Show some restraint. I value my life and I adore Natalia and Ian. I'll prob kill myself first. And my friends would murder me. Later ppl.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Eyyy! Thank you to the two guests who reviewed, love you guys! I don't know where this chapter went but believe me it's a lot of laughs. I hope you like it, As always Enjoy! Love you! Mwah!**

"Ian, I'm damn well capable of walking on my own" Natalia sighed exasperated.

"Love, you got shot! You're not even supposed to be out of your bed but since that's not going to happen, your going to have to let people help you." Ian said sternly and she sighed before leaning on to him.

"Fine" she pouted and he wrapped both of his arms around her, pulling her closer to him.

"Love, I'm scared as hell that something's going to happen to you. The second you got shot, my heart stopped beating. I can't live without you, please love."

"Ian, baby, it's okay. I told you, I'm not going anywhere. You're stuck with me for a long time" Natalia said peppering his jaw with kisses.

"I better be" He murmured angling his jaw to give her better access.

"Since your damn stubborn, what do you say we go spy on my brother. I'm like 99% positive he's with America and we'll I haven't been enough of a pest to him lately." Natalia smirked mischievously.

"As you wish my Queen" Ian said smirking back at her before sweeping her up, bridal style, careful of her injuries. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and Ian took them both to the gardens. He let her down gently and she walked, with him supporting most of her weight. They heard talking and she put a finger to her lips and they slowly peeked to see Maxon and America talking on a bench.

Natalia reached up to his ear. "Come on, I know a way we can spy on them" Natalia said leading him towards a set of stairs that led up to a bench. It was very conveniently positioned above the gardens.

Ian turned to her with a raised eyebrow after he helped her on to the bench which turned into a swing. he sat next to her and she leaned against him, her head resting in the crook of his neck. She closed her eyes and talked softly.

"This isn't my first time spying on people, and you know I like high places and dangerous things. So I convinced people to build me a swing here so that if I put a trampoline underneath this, I could jump off of it. genius no?" Natalia asked with a grin.

"I really want to say no but, yeah, I can see you doing it, so the fact that you thought of safety is assuring." Ian said with a resigned look on his face. Natalia leaned forward, watching her brother and his future wife. It was a couple minutes before he leaned over kissing her. Ian smirked and Natalia groaned.

"This isn't fair! I'm not getting any blackmail!" Natalia whined lowly and Ian chuckled kissing her temple.

After a few more minutes of watching the couple on the ground make out, Natalia groaned.

"Alright this is getting disgusting. I need some fun" Natalia said and clutching her stomach she moved towards the tree branch next to them. "Well? Are you coming or not?"

Ian sighed but followed her anyway. They moved onto the branch enough that they can see the couple but Maxon and America can't see them. They were settled on a V, wehre two branches intersected. Ian was sitting with his back leaning on teh tree and Natalia was sitting in between his legs, her back to his chest

"Now, let's have some fun" Natalia said smirking evilly. "Ian, do you have your phone?"

Ian nodded and gave her his phone. Unlocking it, she quickly downloaded an app. The look on her face was positively scary.

"MAXON CALIX SCHRAEVE" Natalia yelled but she spoke into the phone and her voice was altered.

Maxon and America jumped and looked around them.

"What the fuck?" Maxon asked looking around him for the voice.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Natalia said again before blocking the microphone and giggling. Ian was snickering next to her. He reached up and grabbed two apples, giving one to her and taking one for himself.

"I'm going crazy" Maxon said standing up and looking around.

Natalia was positively going crazy, laughing. She held onto Ian and the tree for support because she was laughing too hard.

Ian took the phone from her hands and she buried her face into his chest because the sight of her brother looking around like a lunatic was too much for her. She was shaking with laughter, and Ian, with a grin on his face, spoke into the microphone.

"HAVE YOU NO RESPECT FOR I? ZEUS, KING OF THE GODS? MY, MY, YOUR SISTER WAS BETTER, SHE HAD AMAZING MANNERS" Ian boomed before laughing himself, making sure the microphone was covered.

Natalia remembered her phone was also with her and she grabbed it, turning on the camera.

"Zeus? The fuck?" Maxon asked running a hand through his hair and sending a bewildered glance to America who shrugged.

"AND YOU AMERICA SINGER, HAVE YOU NO SHAME? WERE YOU NOT TAUGHT TO BOW IN FRONT OF THOSE WHO ARE GODS? MY, MY THE DISGRACE" THE VOICE BOOMED.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING?" America asked as she looked around frantically.

Natalia gestured for Ian to hand her his phone and she gave her phone to him. He kept recording as she quickly changed the voice to a more feminine one.

"ZEUS? Why pray tell are you yelling? I was having a wonderful time with natalia. That girl is an absolute delight." Teh voice said and Natalia just managed to cover the microphone before she burst out laughing.

"This, this is too good" Ian laughed.

WELL, APHRODITE, HER BROTHER DOESN'T SHARE THE SAME MANNERS AS HER APPARENTLY. HE REFUSES TO BOW, EVEN AFTER I MADE MY PRESENCE EXPLICITLY CLEAR" The male voice boomed out again. "I THINK A LITTLE CURSE WILL TEACH HIM A LESSON"

"Now, as entertaining as it would be to see these mortals turn into frogs, I don't think Natalia would like that and as I said, I'm quite fond of her so. how about a simple punishment instead?" the female voice came again.

"FINE" The voice changed back into the male one.

"Maxon what is going on?" America asked, her voice a high pitch.

"DO AS I SAY MORTALS OR BE TURNED INTO FROGS" The male voice came again and Maxon and America jumped before nodding.

"HOP TWICE" They did.

"TOUCH YOUR NOSE" They once again complied.

"YELL I'M A FLUFFY BUNNY WHO IS IN LOVE WITH A UNICORN" Natalia almost fell from how hard she was laughing.

"PRETEND YOUR A DOG"

"LICK YOUR FEET"

"AND I'LL EXCUSE YOU, IF YOU DO THIS ONE LAST THING. GO TELL YOUR SISTER THAT SHE IS THE GREATEST PERSON EVER AND TAHT YOU LOVE HER. AND YOU AMERICA, YOU WILL GO TO HER AND SAY THE SAME." The voice boomed out.

"Zeus, we must be leaving. Maxon, tell your sister, I'll visit soon" The female vice came out before Ian and Natalia burst out laughing. Ian turned off the recording and buried his face in natalia's hair to muffle his laughter. Natalia was gasping for breath because she was laughing too hard.

"Ph..phone" She gasped out and he handed her her phone.

She quickly sent the video to Ian's phone as well as Olivia's, Nicoletta's, Daphne and Kajal's and Maxon's phones.

"America, do you hear laughing?" Maxon questioned from below and Natalia bit her hand to stop her laughter. Maxon checked his phone after hearing a ping and while Maxon and America were watching the video, Ian and Natalia climbed down the tree slowly, using a ladder that was off to a side.

The second their feet touched the ground an ear-splitting scream echoed throughout the gardens. "NATALIA ANASTASIA SCHRAEVE!" The guards rushed in at the scream but Maxon quickly dismissed them. Ian and Natalia took pone look at the other two, Maxon red and America pale, looked at each other and after Natalia was on his back, piggy back style, Ian quickly took off, up to the parlor where a quick permission from Natalia allowed Ian to enter but would stop Maxon from doing so.

"What happened, what's wrong? We heard Maxon scream" Amberly said and it was then that they noticed that Amberly, Clarkson, Roy, David and the remaining girls were also there.

"Watch the video" Natalia said before succumbing to the laughter she was holding back, Ian joining her after he gave the phone to Amberly. Clarkson, David and Roy were near her and they watched as well. Amberly and Clarkson had amused grins but David and Roy were howling with laughter. It was then that maxon and America came by the parlor and David, Roy, Ian and Natalia took one look at Maxon's tomato red face and America's deathly pale face and laughed again. Pretty soon, they were al gasping for breath. After a few minutes they calmed down, just laying on the floor, breathing heavily, grins still on their faces. Natalia high-fived David as they began howling with laughter, rolling on the floor.

"MOOMMMMMM!" axon yelled and Amberly looked at her son, beckoning him inside. He huffed, walking inside.

"Oh my poor darling baby, what happened" Amberly asked when he sat down in front of her. She began running her hands through his hair.

"The devil child happened. How the hell does she have enough energy to do this?" Maxon asked looking at his sister who was still laughing. Roy and Ian had stopped and were now sitting up but the other two were still laughing. The would stop for a few seconds, look at Max, look at each other and crack up again.

Clarkson laughed at his children, happy to see them normal again. After Natalia got shot, the mood had dropped so low, he was afraid he would never see them smile again.

"What is going on here?" Olivia asked as she walked in.

"Take a look at your recent message Liv?" Ian smirked and she shook her head confused, opening her phone while Max groaned loudly. It didn't take long before Olivia was laughing. David and Natalia had still yet to stop laughing. Ian and Roy exchanged looks before dragging the two into sitting positions.

"Alright, breathe. Okay? In and out." Ian said.

natalia nodded, gulping for air. She still had a grin on her face but it was slowly overtaken by a grimace.

That was all it took for attention to be turned onto her. The laughter ceased at once.

"I'm fine, I'm fine, it just hurts a bit. Too much laughing." Natalia gritted out. Ian quickly pulled her into a position where she wasn't supporting her weight and Maxon came and sat next to her.

"Hey, it's okay. Come on, let's get you to bed" maxon said and with the help of Ian, the both helped her stand, both of them supporting her weight.

"Thought I was a devil child Max." Natalia teased.

"Yeah, still pissed about that but, your safety matters more.. Your always my sister, devil child or not, and I will always love you" maxon said and she leaned against her brother, letting two of the most important men in her life help her.


	40. Chapter 40

**Heyyyy guys! Don't kill me! I've been having mid years and I'm supposed to be either studying or sleeping right now but I needed a break so I've decided to update. I'll try and update more often if I have time but with school and all, it's getting hectic. Sorry guys! As always, Love you! Enjoy! Mwah!**

 **Natalia POV**

I was woken up by someone shaking me gently. I opened my eyes to see the amber eyes of my fiancee. I smiled at him tough I know he could see the confusion clear as day on my face.

"Come on love. I thought that since you missed dinner, we could go on that roof top picnic. I grinned at him and nodded before changing quickly. I put a sweatshirt over my white camisole and red and white plaid pants and followed Ian out. As I did, I thought about the chat I had with Maxon before my little nap - which turned out longer than I thought.

 _"Ian, think I could talk to her for a little bit?" Maxon asked Ian and Ian nodded, letting himself out and closing the door behind him._

 _"What's up Max?" I asked, leaning on the headboard, playing with a stuffed animal that was on my bed. Don't look at me like that! I don't care how old I get, I will always love them._

 _"I...I want to propose to America" Maxon said quietly and I grinned._

 _"That's great Max!" I cried moving to hug him when a sharp pain stopped. I winced and moved back, leaning on the headboard once again._

 _"You think it's a good idea?" He asked me and I smiled at him._

 _"You clearly love her Max. Besides she seems good for you" I told him softly and he smiled back at me._

 _"Thanks Talia. I'm just scared she'll say no" Maxon whispered and I looked at him._

 _"She's not gonna say no Max" I said, hoping with all my heart that I wasn't lying to him. If that girl breaks her heart, especially by leading him on, then there's gonna be hell to pay. Masking my thoughts I looked at him with a sly smile._

 _"How you gonna do it Max? Tell me tell me tell me!" I begged and he chuckled._

 _"I was thinking after dinner, I would do it in the gardens" he said and I thought over it._

 _"Try the rose bushes, you'll have the last specks of sunlight, barely visible there, making it better" I told him and he grinned._

 _"Thanks Talia." He said hugging me. "Get some rest, little sis" He said kissing my forehead and I sunk down, wrapping the covers snugly around me, falling off into a sleep._

I was brought back to the present by the scene in front of me. I gasped, covering my mouth with my hand. In front of me was an air bed with comfortable blankets and pillows. There was a projector set up in the front along with a picnic basket. There were candles surround the roof, lighting up the place.

"Ian! This is amazing!" I breathed and he grinned.

"Only the best for you, my love" he said kissing me softly and I deepened it, pressing harder.

He pulled away, a boyish grin taking over his features as he led me to the air bed.

I laughed as he bowed to me while serving me the food. I groaned at the sight in front of me. My absolute favorite! Mexican rice bowls! They had rice with beans, veggies, chicken, tomatoes, onions, cilantro, salsa and with a side of cookies and brownies for dessert.

We laughed and talked during dinner and set out dessert on a plate, before curling up on the bed and pulling the blankets over us. Ian pressed play on the movie and I sighed, curling closer to him. I watched the movie but my mind was whizzing with thoughts.

I was happy for my brother, ecstatic even, that he found someone he loved but the thoughts of what if came to my mind, no matter how hard I tried to push them away.

"Whats wrong love?" Ian asked, a concerned look on his face.

I opened my mouth to say that I was fine but I stopped. He would see through me anyway. "It's that Max found the girl he loved and now I'm just worried that he won't want me around anymore." I admitted softly.

"Love that's ridiculous. Maxon loves you so much. He's never going to stop wanting you around okay? Besides do you no longer want him around now that you're engaged to me?" Ian asked and I shook my head furiously.

"Of course not! I'll always want Max around!" I said and saw him grin slyly.

"Then why wouldn't he want you around as well?" he told me and I sighed in defeat, knowing he was right.

"Come on princess. We'll ask him tomorrow how the proposal went" Ian said pulling me closer and I sighed in contentment, cuddling into my fiancee and watching the movie, occasionally eating a cookie or brownie.

 **Maxon's POV**

I nervously grabbed the ring form my bedroom and made my way to america's room.

"America?" I asked knocking softly.

"Coming!" I heard her reply and she opened the door, wearing a off white dress with triangles at the hem.

"Maxon? What's up?" She asked smiling at me and I felt myself get lost in her eyes before snapping back to the present.

"Would you accompany me for a walk in the gardens?" I asked her, my nerves buzzing.

"Sure" she replied, closing the door. I offered her my arm and she took it, and we walked towards the gardens. The guards bowed at me and I nodded my head at them. I led America towards the rose garden deep in the garden. It was my sister's section of the garden and frankly one of the best. Natalia made the place with so many different types of roses and a fountain the middle which lit up at night. It was also the last place of the garden where you'll see the setting sun. Especially now. True to Talia's word, there were still specks of sunlight but the fountain was lit up, shining on the roses.

I watched America as she took it in.

"Woah! Maxon where is this? I've never seen this part." America asked me looking around in awe.

"This is Talia's private section of the garden. It's her place of quiet." I replied plucking a white rose off of teh bushes. I turned to America, a smile on my face.

"A beautiful flower for a beautiful girl" I said.

She smiled at me, taking the flower and before I could chicken out I took her hands in mine.

"America Singer. You'e become a huge part of my life very quickly. You're amazing and I don't think I could ever find someone better. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Would you do me the honor of being my wife?" I asked her and she gasped. I waited for an answer growing more nervous by the second when she launched herself into my arms, muttering yes on my lips before crashing the m onto mine. I grinned and kissed her harder.

I slipped the ring onto her finger, standing up. She grinned at me, the smile lighting up my whole world. We spent some more time in the rose garden before heading back. I kissed her goodnight and went back to my room, a giant goofy smile on my face the entire time and I don't think I lost it, even when I slept.

 **READ AN VERY IMPORTANT!**

 **YAYYYAYAYYAY! Right? Anyway please please please give me ideas on what you want to see. I would love them and I'll try my best to use them. Alright second thing. A Guest reviewed saying Maxon should choose America over Natalia and I'm really sorry but I love the bond between Maxon and Natalia and I think Maxon would convince them rather than choose like that. I'm really really sorry. I did have him propose which was something you wanted and another Guest (sign in so I can give you credit plz) wanted to see the rooftop picnic so there you have it guys! Anyway as always hope you enjoyed and PLZ PLZ PLZ IDEAS!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Heyyyy people! AAAAH! Would you quit it with throwing those knives? They're sharp! Anyhoooo I'm sooo sorry...I had midterms and other stupid stuff sooo I couldn't update. This chap has more sibling rivalry... more pranks and Macon embarrassing his sister... all in good fun! Thank you to Guest (sign in and review so I can give you credit plz) who pointed that it might come off as natalia being perfect. So as always... Enjoy, Luv you! Mwah!**

 **Maxon's POV**

On a Saturday, anyone, including future kings take time off and enjoy with friends and family. But I am sitting on my bed, tossing a tiny foam ball into the air and staring at my ceiling...why? Well...

Now I love my sister to pieces and would do practically anything for her. I could tell you everything she's godd at, what she loves, how she does something - I'm telling you that girl is not normal! For example if you were walking around anyplace, any normal (read sane) person would just look at the people, maybe smile or wave and pass by. My sister (and occasionally Olivia) decides that she needs to create a backstory for every single person she says.

Here let's just make a list of reasons as to why my sister is not sane.

\- The backstory thing I just told you about

\- Apologizing to doors and furniture

\- Closing the refrigerator, laptop, etc. very slowly just to watch the lights go out.

\- watching a horror movie at midnight with the volume up clutching a teddy bear

\- She looks at cars as people. you know the face? Lights, badge, plate? She throws a fit if her car is messed up because someone damaged her baby...

Yes these are all normal, annoying little sister things but the thing she loves most of all, above everything?

To annoy the living daylights out of me.

Its been two days since that whole Zeus episode - I can never look at them the same way again - and I needed to get her back. Which brings me to my current situation. I am not brooding... I'm plotting. I don't care if it looks like I'm brooding.

As I was thinking off how to get back at her...I realized the best thing about being twins. You know everything from their personalities to their faults. And I believe that we still had an instrument room...

I bolted out of the room and ran down the halls into the Mom and Dad's room. They were working on some documents when I entered, well more like bolted, into their room.

"max?" My mom asked but I just went to the shelf where Mom put all our albums and everything. I grabbed the CDs and started flipping through them.

"Maxon?" My dad asked but my mind was on the CDs. I finally found one named Natalia's Recital... age 16.

An evil grin came up to my face and I placed the CDs back and turned only to find both my parents in front of me. I quickly went for an innocent look but I don't think I succeeded by the looks on their faces.

"Now, son. Would you like to tell us what you're planning?" dad asked me and I grinned cheekily.

"Just a little payback" I replied, duck and ran back out of the room. I grabbed my projector and set it up in the dining room, ignoring all the curious looks and sent a text to Nicoletta, kajal and Daphne and Aunt Amelia to set up a video call during dinner. After getting the okays form everyone, I grinned and quickly busied myself in random things until dinner.

As dinner finally rolled around I grinned and did by best to casually walk in and take a seat. Talia raised an eyebrow at the Cheshire grin on my face but I looked away quickly. Pretty soon, the video calls came through and my grin grew bigger.

"hey Col" Talia greeted Nicoletta and everyone else. 'What's up?"

"We were thinking you would know. Maxon just said he had a surprise" Daphne said and all eyes turned to me. My parents and Talia narrowed their eyes at me, suspicious. Everyone else, including the Selected just looked at me curiously. I just grinned, winked at my sister and pressed play on the projector.

The recording started innocently enough. The camera was trained on Natalia and she was pouting.

 _"Maxon! This doesn't not need to be recorded!" She pouted and the camera zoomed in on her._

 _"Oh but it does sis. I will need proof that the glorious day where Natalia Anastasia Schreave has done something that she didn't want to" Maxon's voice came._

 _"I want it stated for all records that this was not something that I wanted to do, I will admit that I cannot do this. This is a dare. I repeat a dare." Natalia said crossing her arms and huffing._

 _"Mhmmm get on with it." Maxon replied to her._

Natalia was walking to get something in the video when the gasp came.

"Maxon Calix Schreave, if this is what I think it is, it will mean war. Be warned. All out, no mercy" Natalia hissed out and I merely grinned at her. Anyway back to the video.

 _Natalia comes back with a violin in her hands._

 _"Alright sis. You know the dare. You must play this violin the best you can" Maxon said._

 _"I'm so getting you back for this Max. You'll soon be learning first hand how gravity works." Natalia muttered darkly before putting the violin up to her chin and resting the bow on the strings._

 _The_ _second she started playing was when everything went bad. The sound that came out could only be described as a mix of a dying cat, a banshee and an owl being tortured. The noise went on for the next 30 seconds until it finally stopped, Natalia wincing the entire time._

 _"This does not get out Maxon Calix Schraeve. If it ever does... Beware for it will mean war, and no one will be able to save you my dear prince" natalia said, placed the violin back and walked out of the room._

 _"Well that wasn't dramatic" maxon's voice came for the last time._

The video switched off and Maxon was full out grinning and trying not to laugh. "Payback sis"

That broke it. The Olivia pretending to be checking her hearing, Nico, Daphne and Kajal were cackling and Ian was trying not to join me on the floor. The kings and queens looked amused. "Well Maxon dear, amusing as that was, I now fear for your life" Uncle Oliver joked and I looked at my sister's face. The looked on her face could only be described as bloody murder.

I gulped as she sent a simpering smile in my direction and weakly smiled back at her.

"This means war Calix" She said simply before lunging at me. I yelped and scrambled. She started chasing me and we ran out, the laughter in the dining room behind us.


	42. Chapter 42

**And this is my update for the month of November...I'm all caught up right? Anyway, just a bit of them being rebellious teens and dragging America for the ride.** **As always, Enjoy! Luv you! Mwah!**

 **Natalia's POV**

Damn you Maxon... that was a secret that I really did think I could keep hidden. I can't play instruments. Believe me I have tried. We went through every possible tutor in the kingdom and I still suck at it. I chased after my brother and tackled him. He fell to the ground laughing and looked up at me with a cheeky grin.

"Now we're even sis" He said and I pouted at him.

"That was never supposed to get out Max" I growled.

"Well you started it" He replied.

"And you continued it" I shot back.

"Prank war?" He asked and I grinned.

"Watch your back" I replied as I helped him up.

"On a different note. There's a fair in the city. what do you say we sneak out?" Maxon asked me.

"Please! we start wedding planning tomorrow and I need a night of relaxation before that stress" I told him as we walked back to the dining room. We were so busy planning how to get out that we didn't notice we reached the dining room until Ian cleared his throat.

"What are you two plotting?" Mom asked us.

"Nothing Mama!" I replied as I shot her an innocent grin, maxon doing the same. I could see that Mom and Dad were suspicious but let it slide. Thank God!

"On a completely different note, if a bucket of honey and feathers falls on you, know that it wasn't meant for you" maxon stated with a cheeky grin and I laughed.

"Prank war?" My dad asked and we nodded.

"Duck and cover?" Olivia asked Ian and he nodded.

"Meeting in my room after dinner. tell no one" I whispered as I walked past them, pretending to pick up something I dropped.

"They both looked at me quizzically but I just winked and turned back to the conversation at dinner. My mind was half on the chatter and the other half on how to get back at Maxon when a devious thought came to my mind. I had to bite my lip to contain the positively diabolical grin that was threatening to break out. Alright Natalia Anastasia, this is war. No mercy.

Dinner was done soon enough and Maxon was the first to sneak into my room followed by Olivia and Ian. We told them our plan and after we ironed out the little details everyone went back to their own rooms to get dressed.

I browsed through my clothes before finally settling on a black halter crop top and ripped denim shorts climbing out of my window, sneaking to avoid the guards.

I ran over to the stables where we agreed to meet and waited for everyone else to show up. Ian was next, wearing a shirt which had blue at the top and melted to white at the bottom and ripped jeans. He had left the top three buttons of his shirt unbuttoned allowing me to see his chiseled abs. Dear lord he could pass for a Greek god.

He walked up to me before pulling me into a kiss which I melted into. He left me go after a couple seconds and grinned at me. I grinned back.

"What was that for?" I asked confused as he pulled me to him.

"What I can't kiss my girlfriend just cause?" He smirked and I laughed before leaning up and placing another kiss on his lips.

After a while of talking - and making out - we finally spotted Maxon and Olivia walking up to us. Max was wearing a grey T-shirt and blue jeans and Olivia was wearing a white lacy crop top and blue jean shorts.

"Let's go." Maxon said and we all took off. We grabbed the black Porsche from the garage and sped out, making sure no one saw us. maxon was driving and Ian was sitting next to him, leaving me with my best friend in the back. Olivia and I just chatted about random things until we reached the county fair.

We were discussing (read arguing) what kind of fruit is the best when Ian finally announced that we were there. We all payed the entrance ticket, making sure no one recognized us, it would be practically impossible, no one would ever expect us to show up looking like this, and ran around the fair. We went on the ferris wheel and all the other rides there and got popcorn and cotton candy. We stayed there till early morning when we stumbled back into the Porsche and sped away, successful in our mission not to get caught. We climbed back into our bedroom via the windows and crashed.

 **That afternoon - 12 PM**

I lazily woke up, glad I had enough sense to change into a night gown before I fell asleep and got up. Stretching, I looked up at the clock and realized it was 12 in the freaking afternoon. Good gods!

I walked into the bathroom and took a shower and brushed my teeth before trying to find something to wear. I chose a white sundress with red roses printed on it and a sleeveless jean jacket over it. I ran a quick brush through my hair and left it that way. Walking down to the kitchen, I saw everyone preparing for lunch and Olivia, looking in the same state as me, eating a small breakfast - technically brunch. I bid Eliza a good morning and sat next to Olivia eating slowly.

"The boys are still sleeping" She said and I nodded. I was expecting that.

"Livvy...we're starting wedding planning today." I groaned.

"Mhmmm" she smirked at me and I cursed my life. Of course I wanted to get married to Ian but did we really need the entire planning thing?

Aunt Amberly wanted us to meet her in the women's parlor. She was going to go spend sometime with the Selected remaining and her future daughter-in-law" Olivia said in between bites. "I was gonna come wake you up after I had finished eating"

"God last night was fun" I said finishing up the breakfast and grabbing both our plates. Olivia stood, smoothing her dress which had a lacy white bodice and black-navy blue skirt.

"Let's get this over with" I told her, handing the plates off to a maid and we both began our walk to the parlor.

"Ahhh I see that the two of you are finally awake. Really Tasia, does anyone sleep until afternoon?" Mom scolded me as we walked in.

"It was an interesting night mom. I was tired." I replied sitting next to her.

"Nonsense. Anyway, America dear, now that both of you are here, we really must start the wedding planning." Mom started.

 **And that's a wrap folks. I just really wanted to get a chap out there. It's totally a filler but I have so many exams that I feel like I'm drowning and ya. Next update in March! Mwah! ;) Byeeee**


End file.
